Mi lado femenino RRB y PPG 2
by kmy-litha16
Summary: La apuesta ahun no termina, ahora les toca a otros tres chicos, que haran suspirar a las PPG, y hacer demostrar a los chicos que de verdad aman a sus chicas, y que no es un juego como ellos se lo tomaban ¡¡EL FINAL! T.T
1. Recuerdos

Kmy: ¡Hola! ¡Ya volví! Les dije que volvería MUY pronto ^^ termine el fic por que necesitaba dos cosas, uno: inspiración y dos: tiempo para terminar de arreglar mi nuevo avatar, (que todavía no termino XP)

**Butch: hola preciosa, cuanto tiempo XP**

Kmy: fue UN día ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¬¬

**Butch: lo que pasa ****baby****, es que yo ya crecí**

Kmy: no me digas ni baby ni preciosa ¿si? ¿y como creciste en tan solo UN día?

**Boomer: ¡hola Kmy! ^^ Yo te respondo eso… la verdad no se como responder eso XP**

**Brick: ¡hay que tontos! Seguro debe ser por que Kmy nos va a poner otra edad, ¿cierto?**

Kmy: ¡cierto Brick! Ahora van a tener 15 años ¡por eso eres mi favorito! ^^ (Lo abraza)

**Brick: oye no me abraces, ya no necesito cariño de nadie**

**Los otros: ¡O.O!**

Kmy: ¿O.O?, Gggrrr… ¡Bien! ¡Entonces ya no te voy a hablar más! ¡Presumido de cabello largo! ¡Ahora Butch y Boomer son mis favoritos! ¬¬ (no lo miro)

**Butch: ¡si por que a nosotros no nos avergüenza abrazar a la AUTORA! ¡idiota!**

**Boomer: ¡si mira! (la abraza)**

Kmy: hay que lindo eres Boomer... no como OTROS ¬¬

**Brick: ¡bien! ¡Quédate con ellos! ¡No te necesito! **¬¬

Kmy: bueno… (Tomo aire) ¡Aquí esta el cap 1: en tres años…de Mi lado femenino RRB y PPG 2! ^^

Cap 1: después de tanto tiempo

Habían pasan pasado muchas cosas desde que los RRBZ y las PPGZ se fueron, Boomer se fue, dejando una nota a sus hermanos que decía que no volvería en mucho tiempo, pero ellos lo buscaron por todos lados, pero nunca lo encontraron, Burbuja intento irse a la otra dimensión (a la de los chicos Z no que intento matarse XP), pero el Prof. Utonio le dijo que no tenia que interferir en el amor de Miyako y Makoto, palabras que estaban comiendo a Burbuja por dentro, ya no era la tierna niña y risueña, ahora era una chica rebelde, usaba ropa negra y azul oscuro sus unas eran negras y tenia sus coletas muy largas y tenia mucho maquillaje negro en su cara, la obsesión la había convertido en una chica que odiaba todo, y no le importaba nada. Brick y Bombom tuvieron una pelea, (muy tonta en realidad ¬¬) pero a lo largo del tiempo se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir sin el otro, y volvieron, mientras que Bellota y Butch, al fin dejaron su orgullo y decidieron decirse lo que sentían, pero no le querían contar a nadie así que solo fingían ser buenos amigos y el Prof. Utonio tuvo que hacer un largo viaje a Italia, para hacer investigaciones pasaron así esos 3 largos años,(antes tenían 12 TODOS ^^) ahora las chicas y los chicos tienen 15 años, y desde que derrotaron a el yo no combatían mas el mal, por que los villanos menores, los podían controlar los policías (o como le digan en su país, en el mío es carabineros pero, no importa ^^), estaban a un año de pasar a la secundaria(o a la enseñanza media)

Kmy: Continuaa ^^ esto es cortito por que es como un…un…

**Butch: ¿adelanto, preciosa?**

**Brick: ¬¬**

Kmy: si, gracias Butch ^^, pero ya te dije que no me dijeras preciosa ¬¬

**Boomer: eres un mujeriego Butch, oye Kmy, si yo te contara las cosas que izo estos tres años en un día…XP**

**Butch: ¡cállate! ¬¬ no me dejes mas mal de lo que me dejaste hace tres años en un dia con lo de "yo no te considero una fans, te considero una amiga" ¬¬ gracias por eso ¬¬**

**Boomer: ^^**

Kmy: ¡oye Butch mira! ¡una rubia!

**Butch: ¡una rubia donde! ( y se va corriendo XP)**

Kmy: ya ahora si cuéntame Boomer, mientras comemos estos ¡pasteles y galletas que traje! ^^

**Boomer: ¡si! ^^**

**Brick: ¿ y ami no me vas a dar? T_T**

Kmy: toma Boomer, dale este pastel y estas galletas para que se atragant… digo se los coma y se calle ¬¬ bueno eso es todo por ahora o por hoy, nose xP hasta el prox cap! Bye! ^^


	2. despues de tanto tiempo

Kmy: Hola! ^^ Ahora mismo Boomer me esta contando todo lo que hizo Butch y… la verdad no me lo creo xP

**Boomer: ¡en serio! si cuando dije que Butch era un mujeriego, es por que ES un mujeriego, todavía XP**

Kmy: ese tonto XP eso le va a traer problemas en el fic

**Brick: ¡y a quien le importa eso!**

Kmy: ¿me hablaste BOOMER? ¬¬

**Boomer: no, te hablo Brick (XP)**

Kmy y **Brick: **¬¬

**Boomer: ¿Qué?... ¡ah! Eee no Kmy, yo no te hable, parece que fue una mosca XP**

Kmy: (suspiro) ¬¬

**Butch: (llegando) oye no había ninguna rubia, solo te veo a ti, preciosa**

Kmy: vuélveme a llamar preciosa y te quedas sin cumpleaños ¬¬ además, no soy rubia tengo el pelo castaño claro

**Butch: pero si no tengo XP**

Kmy: no me tientes ¬¬

**Butch: *Glup***

Kmy: Bueno, este es mi cap 2 de mi fic, disfrútenlo ¡bye!

Cap 2: Después de tanto tiempo

En las calles, se veía a una chica de largas coletas con ropa negra y azul oscuro con una bolsa y un spray (o como se llame XP) rayando las pareces de la alcaldía con quien sabe que palabras, estaba con un grupo de chicas, se llamaban Berserk, Brute y Brat, la ultima se parecía mucho a Burbuja se hacían llamar las Powerpunk y estas eram muy parecidas a las PPG, habían aceptado a Burbuja cuando vieron que ahora era mala, de pronto, escucharon a la patrulla

-¡oigan! ¡Los policías! ¡Corramos!-dijo Brat

-¡tonta! ¡Nosotros tenemos poderes! ¡No nos pueden hacer nada!-dijo Berserk

-además, hace tiempo que esos tontos ya no nos hacen nada, ¡esos imbéciles nos tienen miedo! Jajaja-dijo Brute

-hay no puede ser, hay vienen las tontas de mis hermanas con sus entupidos novios ¬¬-dijo Burbuja de muy mala gana

Las PPG descienden

-¡BURBUJA! ¡TE DIJE QUE BUTCH NO ES MI NOVIO! ¬¬-dijo Bellota irritada

-¡BURBUJA! VEN ENCEGIDA CON NOSOTROS!-dijo Bombom muy molesta

-¡¡váyanse de aquí estúpidas!! ¡¡Burbuja ahora esta en NUESTRO grupo!!-dijo Berserk

En tono desafiante

-¡¡y ya no me digas Burbuja!! ¡¡Burbuja es muy ñoño!! ¡¡Yo me llamo Bloodbath!! (Kmy: significa matanza, pero lo elegí por que empieza con B como todos los otros (en ingles) ^^)

-¡tu no eres una de ellas! Tu eres buena y tierna!-dijo Bellota

-ahhh…si Burbujita valla corriendo a donde su hermanita para que le de la papa ¡jajajaja!-dijo Brute a la que las PPK empezaron a reír

-GGGGGRRRR… ¡¡¡YO NO SOY BUENA NI TIERNA!!!¡¡DEJEN DE METERCE EN VIDA IMBECILES!!-dijo Bloodbath (Burbuja) enojada como nunca la habían visto por la vergüenza que sus hermanas le hicieron pasar frente a sus "amigas" y lanzo un rayo que mandó a los RRB y a las PPG bien lejos

-¡ay!... wuau nunca vi a esta baby tan fuerte, tal vez debería…-es interrumpido Butch

-¡BUTCH!-grito Bellota (Boomer: ¡ja! ¡Esto te pasa por mujeriego! ¡Jajaja! Butch: Boomer… tu… ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!! Boomer: ¡¡AAAHH!! Kmy: chicos, cállense por favor, que llenan el fic con esto e interrumpen la historia ¬¬)

Era verdad, la maldad estaba consumiendo a Bur… Bloodbath y se estaba volviendo mas fuerte

-vámonos chicas, dejemos a estos débiles solitos ¡jajaja!-dijo Brat

-¿en serio? Yo me quería divertir un poco mas-dijo Brute con una sonrisa maléfica

-Brat tiene razón, ya vámonos-dijo Berserk

-Eso es para que aprendan, yo ya no soy la niña débil y buena, yo ya no soy Burbuja ¡idiotas! ¡jajaja!-dijo Bloodbath mientras las demás se reían con ella y se iban volando (nota: Los derechos del nombre Burbuja no son míos así que este cambio de nombre es solo para mi fic, gracias ^^)

-¡¡PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTA NIÑA!!-Dijo Brick irritado

-¡¡A NO, TU NO TE VAS!!-dijo Bombom y atrapo a Bloodbath (Burbuja)

-¡¡SUELTAME!!, ¡¡SUETAME CARAJO!!, ¡¡SUELTAME!!-cuento corto: pelea, ganaron los RRB y las PPG por mayoría y se levaron a la fuerza a Bloodbath a la casa Utonio

-¡¡QUE ME SUELTE MALDITO GOKU!!, ¡¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL TRASERO EN CUENTA ME SUELTE MALDITO PERRO!!-dijo Bloodbath enojadísima

-¡Burbuja! ¡De donde sacaste esas palabras!-dijo Bombom molesta

-¡¡eso no te importa, maldita sea!! ¡¡y ya te dije que no soy Burbuja!!-

-tranquila gatita, nadie se resiste a los encantos de Butch (Kmy: xD Butch: ¬¬!)-eso iso que Butch recibiera un buen codazo de parte de Bloodbath y Bellota haciendo que soltaran a su rehén

-¡bien hecho! ¡Ahora nunca la vamos a alcanzar!-dijo Brick

-¿por que?-dijo Butch uy tontamente

-¡¡POR QUE ES LA MAS RAPIDA, IDIOTA!!-Grito Bombom

-¡¡NO LE GRITES A MI HERMANO!!-dijo Brick

-¡¡YO LE GRITO A QUIEN SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!!- dijo Bombom

-¡¡BIEN!! ¡¡ADIOS!! (Kmy: ven? Peleas tontas ¬¬)-dijo Brick rojo de rabia

-¡¡BIEN!!-

-¡¡BIEN!!-

-¡¡BIEN!!-

-¡¡ya vámonos Bombom!! ¡¡Dejemos al mujeriego de cuarta y al inteligentonto solos para que los atropelle un camión!!-dijo Bellota muy enojada

-¡¡no soy mujeriego!!, ¡¡ellas vienen a mi!!, ¡¡COMO TU!!-Butch se arrepintió de lo último que dijo

-¿como…yo?...GGGRRR!! ¡¡VAS A VER!!-grito Bellota le pego un fuertísimo golpe en el estomago, dejándolo K.O.

-ahora si ¡¡VAMONOS!!-dijo Bellota y las chicas se fueron

Con Bloodbath (Burbuja)…

-valla, ya era hora de que llegaras-dijo Berserk

-ja, sacarse a esos tontos de encima es muy fácil ¡jajaja!-dijo Bloodbath mientras todos se reían

En la otra dimensión (la del mas allá no la de las PPG y RRB Z)

-yo ya gane, ahora debes cumplir-dijo Amethyst

-deben cumplir con su promesa-dijo Agate

-¡¡si no cumplen les partiré la cara!!-grito Zircon

-tranquila, preciosa (Kmy: me recuerda a Butch XP) aun faltamos nosotros-¿?¿¿

-y a diferencia de ustedes, nosotras si vamos a poder cumplir-¿?¿¿

-nosotras ya trajimos lo que querías ¡ahora cumple!- dijo Agate

-trajeron una sustancia que solo el de arriba (Dios) sabe que es (Kmy: y yo también, después van a saber ^^) no la sustancia X

-pero la sustancia que trajimos tiene mas maldad ¿o no?-dijo Amethyst

-es cierto mi lady, eres muy inteligente, por eso eres mi chica-¿?¿ (Kmy: debo decir que son tres chicos y tres chicas las que están hablando, gracias ^^)

-yo no soy tu chica idiota, menos después de que vas a hacer-dijo Amethyst siempre seria

-¿ósea que lo serias si no hiciera esto que voy a hacer?-¿¿ con picardía

-ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota-dijo esta

-bien, entonces en tres días, iremos a la tierra, y nosotros SI cumpliremos, así podremos irnos todos a destruir la tierra, je-je-je-

Kmy: ContinuaAaA! ^^U

**Brick: -_-U ay, ay, ay…**

**Boomer: ¿Qué te paso?**

**Brick: es que cuando estaban contando la historia… (Recuerdo de Brick)**

**Brick: oye Kmy, ¿Quién es el idiota con el que sales en esa foto?**

Kmy:¡¡la idea era que no lo vieran hasta mañana!! ¬¬!

**Brick: ¡me hablaste! ¡Gane jaja!**

Kmy: Brick, ahora si… ¡toma! (le pego en la cabeza) no van a saber nada de asta mañana ¡y deja de molestar que estoy escribiendo!

**Brick: y eso fue lo que paso, y ahora me duele la cabeza -_-U**

**Butch: ¿enserio?**

**Boomer: ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

**Butch: cuando escuche lo de la foto XP**

En otro lado…

Kmy: bueno eso fue todo por hoy, si quieren mandar comentarios, saludos a estos tontos, o le quieren tirar piedras, o flores, o cartas, que se yo XP ¡dejen sus comentarios! ^^ ¡Bye!


	3. Estoy de vuelta

Kmy: hola! ^^ _Hoy traigo a las PPG, pero los chicos no saben, quiero que vean hasta donde estos tontines pueden ser posesivos y celosos, y me van a poner cara de enojo en 3, 2, 1…_

**Los chicos: **¬¬

Kmy: ¿ y a ustedes que les pasa? ^^U _se los dije xD_

**Butch: quien es el **¬¬

Kmy: ¿Quién? ^^_ Esto va a ser divertido Xp_

**Boomer: el chico de la foto **¬¬

Kmy: ¿Cuál foto?

**Brick:¡ la que sale en e avatar mujer! **¬¬

Kmy: bueno BUTCH y BOOMER ¬¬ el es mi muy querido amigo Jake _que bueno que se arreglar esos dibujos Xd_

**Brick: vamos princesa, ¿todavía estas enojada conmigo? **(Bombom: ¡¿¡¡PRINCESA!!?! Burbuja: tranquila Bombom, solo esta demostrando lo celosos que son, además, después viene nuestra carta secreta)

Kmy: primero Butch me dice preciosa (Bellota:¡¿¡ preciosa?!?) y ahora tu me dices Princesa, falta que Boomer me diga algo ahora

**Boomer: no Kmy yo no te voy a decir nada, yo te respeto, además tu… ya sabes… quien me gusta ^///^!**

**Butch y Brick: **¬¬ **patero**

Kmy: además ya tienes tres fans y, perdóname Butch, pero ahora Floresilla quiere a Brick por que tu eres mujeriego, la verdad yo no se lo que te ve Brick, eres frío, engreído, insensible, odioso, cargante, pesimista, indiferente y todas las cosas malas que se me ocurran

**Brick: ellas tiene buen gusto**

**Butch: TT_TT**

Kmy: bueno mejor partamos con el cap 3 de mi fic, ya que estamos haciendo dos historias en una XP aquí esta:

* * *

Cap 3: estoy de vuelta

-*suspira y escribe* "Estoy enferma, me e vuelto loca por una obsesión, estoy nerviosa, ya no me noto la presión, mi corazón no late, me abre vuelto insensible, y es que la conciencia por ahora para mi es inservible, se que se nota mi enfado, odio y rabia siento, por no hallar suerte en los dados, te maltrataría, te ataría con cuerdas de alambre, sangre en formas de gotas caerán sobre el parque, la maldición te seguirá a cada hora el miedo no se extingue, me gustan las marionetas, me gusta manipular, se que me e vuelto loca por culpa del odio, consumida por fuera, pero muerta por dentro, la rabia será mi dolor y mi dolor será mi féretro, ya no soy la misma de antes, yo e cambiado a mal gracias a ti, gracias al odio me e vuelto fuerte y eso aumento mi rencor, si tuviera ahora la oportunidad yo misma te mataría, para que pudieras estar con nadie mas"-(Burbuja: que mala soy en el fic O.O!-

* * *

Bloodbath...

En la casa Utonio…

-¿Qué estará haciendo Burbuja ahora?- dijo Bombom preocupada

-ella debe estar bien Bombom, con su nuevo grupo, lo malo es que ese grupo la esta convirtiendo cada ves mas en una persona mala-dijo Bellota

-¿sabes quien nos devolvería a nuestra tierna y dulce Burbuja?-dijo Bombom

-¿Quién?-dijo Bellota poco esperanzada

-Boomer-dijo Bombom con una leve sonrisa

-¿Boomer?, pero si no vemos a Boomer desde que tenemos doce, además, a Burbuja le gusta Makoto, no le gusta a Boomer-dijo desilusionada

-mira esta revista de Europa-Dijo Bombom

-¿haber?-

"Chico estrella, la sensación de las películas y series" "el chico mas admirado y querido por toda Europa Boomer Jojo"

-¡Pero si es Boomer!, ¡Esta muy cambiado!-dijo sorprendida Bellota

-yo lo llame, increíblemente sigue teniendo el mismo numero XP, le conté lo que le pasaba a Burbuja, al principio dudo un poco en venir, pero después se convenció, deberá llegar mañana temprano-

En un avión privado…

Una palabra…

Una mirada….

Tan solo un gesto, buscaba de ti

Una sonrisa, de esas que hablan

Que hacen sentir cosas

Que no me atrevo decir

Una señal

Que le diera vida a mi esperanza

Que puedas notar

Que este hombre te ama…

Aun estoy

Enamorado por primera vez

Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

Yo busqué formas para acercarme,

Y aun no me vez, que estoy

Imaginando tu piel con mi piel

Los dos amándonos, sin timidez

Soñando solo con que llegue el día

En que tú me digas...

Te Amo También.

Una sonrisa, de esas que hablan

Que hacen sentir cosas,

Que no me atrevo decir,

Una señal, que le de vida a mi esperanza

Que puedas notar,

Que este hombre te ama…

Aun estoy

Enamorado por primera vez

Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

Yo busqué formas para acercarme,

Y aun no me ves, que estoy

Imaginando tu piel con mi piel

Los dos amándonos sin timidez

Soñando solo con que llegue el día

En que tú me digas...

Por que estoy, enamorado

Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé

Yo busqué formas...

Por q estoy

Imaginando tu piel con mi piel

Los dos amándonos sin timidez

Soñando con que llegue el día

En que tú me digas…

Te Amo También...

Te amo

Boomer iba mirando por la ventana, pensando, que pronto volvería a ver a esa chica, que, aunque lo rechazó, el seguía amando

Al otro día en la casa Utonio… (Primer día)

¡

Teeec, teccc, teccc! Sonaba el despertador

-Bellota, ya levántate, que vamos a llegar tarde-dijo Bombom

-Burbuja, deja de molestar ¿quieres?-dijo Bellota

-Y-Y no soy Burbuja, soy Bombom- dijo esta muy triste

-a, claro, o olvide -_--dijo Bellota muy triste

-¡pero tengo buenas noticias! ¡La policía encontró el punto débil de las PPK y quien sabe que será, pero la cosa es que las obligaron a ir a la escuela!, ósea ¡que veremos a Burbuja! ^^-dijo Bombom muy feliz

-¡Eso es muy buena noticia ^^-dijo Bellota

-lo malo es que…-

-¿queeee?-

-también obligaron a los RRB a ir a la escuela -_-U-dijo Bombom melancólica

-¡¡NOOOOOO!!...-

En la casa Jojo… (Si, ese simio tonto los adopto de nuevo xD)

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!...T_T- grito Butch al tiempo que estaba gritando Bellota en la casa Utonio

-¡Vamos Butch! ¡Van a ve muchas chicas hay!-dijo Brick con un gesto picaron

-pero va a estar Bellota-

-yyyy??? ¬¬-

-es que, no se… cuando esta ella, me es difícil mirar a otras, por que es tan linda, ¡¡MALDITO AMOR!! -_-U-

-¿amor?-

-si ya lo sabes, ami me gusta Bellota, bueno, aun, aunque hallamos peleado… me siento pésimo Y-Y ¡me estoy pareciendo a Boomer!-

-Boomer… ¿que estará haciendo ese idiota ahora?-

-Ese tonto nunca se tendría que haber ido T_T-dijo Butch tristemente

-me voy tres años y aun siguen hablando mal de mi ¬¬-dijo Boomer asomándose por la ventana (Kmy: tendrán 15 pero eso no significa que hallan perdido sus poderes ^^U)

-¡BOOMER!-gritaron los hermanos eufóricos de felicidad

* * *

Kmy: cOnTiNuAaA!! ^^

Bellota y Bombom:¡¡es el capitulo traumantemente precioso que hallas escrito!! T_T

Burbuja: traumarte por que en el fic soy una sicópata obsesionada y oscura O.O!

Bombom: y precioso por que Boomer canto una canción preciosa T-T

**Brick y Boomer: ¿¡que hacen ellas aquí?!**

**Butch: T_T!**

Kmy: ¿que le pasa a Butch?

**Boomer: esta así desde que perdió a su fans por mujeriego ^^U**

**Brick y Boomer: repetimos… ¿¡¿Qué HACEN ELLAS AQUÍ?!?**

Kmy: uy que incomodo ^^U mejor ya me despido, eso es to…

Burbuja: ¡espera! ¡Que aun tenemos una sorpresa para ti! ^^

Kmy: uh oh

Bombom: si trajimos a un amigo tuyo

Kmy: yo creo que mejor yo ya me voy…

Bellota: (me sostiene el brazo) espera ¿acaso no quieres ver tu sorpresita?

Kmy: ehhh… no ^^U asi que yo ahora si me vo…

Burbuja: ¡pasa Jake!

RRB y Kmy: ¡¿JAKE?!

Kmy: ¡definitivamente esto es imposible!, _¡como lo sacaron de mi imaginación de dibujo! ¬¬ bueno no importa _bueno, eso es todo por ahora, estas son mis acotaciones ^^

Acotación numero 1:

La carta de Bloodbath (Burbuja) es la parte de una cancion de el porta que se llama "estados" hay partes que le saque y otras que le agrege ^^

Acotación numero 2:

La canción de Boomer se llama "enamorado por primera ves" de RKM y Ken Y

Kmy: bueno eso era todo, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ver como (censurado) estos tontos sacaron a Jake de mi imaginación-_-U (en mi avatar salgo "yo xD" con Jake, ¡aviso altiro que ese avatar lo hice para el fic, no que de verdad me guste alguien que se llame Jake!) bueno eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios ^^U ¡bye!


	4. ¿cambiaria por el?

Kmy: hola! ^^ e aquí mi 4to cap! ^^, Bueno como necesito estar desde ahora 100% concentrada en mi cap, mande a todos a la pieza de alado XP

**Jake: a mi no**

Kmy: a ti también te eché producto de mi imaginación que no se como saliste de hay ¬¬, bueno este es el cap 4 de mi fic ^^U

* * *

Cap 4: ¿Cambiaria por el?

-Ve-veo que están felices de ver-ver-me, pe-pero ¡me asfixian!-dice Boomer sin aire

-o, lo siento y ahora *ejem* ¡¡DONDE ESTUVIESTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO TARADO!! ¬¬-dijo Butch gratando como un loco

-¡no puedo creer que te fuiste por la bebita! -_-U-dijo Brick con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza

-era mi decisión, y si no les importa, debo arreglarme para el colegio, me inscribí en el suyo, y ustedes se van a acordar de algo en 3, 2, 1…-

-¡¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡EL COLEGIO!!!! ¡O_O!-gritan Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo

-que lindo es volver ^^U-

En la casa Utonio..., bueno afuera de la casa Utonio…

-¡corre, corre que vamos a llegar tarde!-dice apresurada Bombom

-ya voy, ya voy, pero tengo sueño -_-U-dijo Bellota casi durmiendo mientras corría XP

Las chicas llegaron al colegio con su supervelocidad (no se para que Bombom se esmera tanto -_-U)

En el colegio…

-mmmm… esta es nuestra sala- dijo Bombom

-esta no es la puerta a la sala ¡es la puerta al infierno! T_T-dijo Bellota tristemente

-llegamos justo a tiempo, creo-

-hay que esperar afuera-

-o no, mira quienes llegan -_-U-

-¡bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar ^^! Ahora llegan a esta escuela muchos compañeros nuevos, espero que se lleven bien con ellos, primero, pasen Bellota y Bombom, por favor- dijo la Prof. Carla (el primer nombre que se me ocurrió XP)-

Bombom pasa un poco tímida, mientras que Bellota llevaba las manos atrás de la cabeza y mirando con indiferencia, siguiente reacción:

-* ¬ *-de los chicos xD y en la puerta, ósea los RRB

-O ¬ O!-SI, LOS RRB (XD)

-Bellota se ve muy linda en falda *¬*-dijo Butch

-Wuau, mira a Bombom, esta preciosa *¬*-dijo Brick

-babosos ¬¬ y… ¿Dónde esta Burbuja?-dijo Boomer un poco preocupado

-pues…-dijeron Brick y Butch a unísono-

En la sala…

-que miran ¬¬- dijo Bellota molesta

-Bien niñas siéntense una atrás de la otra, en los puestos que están allá-dijo la Prof. Carla, mientras señalaba unos puestos un poco atrás

-Los alumnos nuevos se llaman Brick y Butch-dijo la profesora

- _ufff salvado -_-_U que onda-dijo Brick sin mucho interés

-Hola Preciosas, ¿Cómo están?-dijo Butch guiñando el ojo

Chicas: *.*(y corazoncitos volando en sus cabezas)

-Eh. Profe, falta uno-dijo Brick

-si lo sé, es que la llegada de una superestrella va a causar un poco de conmoción, ¿no creen?-dijo la profesora

-¿SUPERESTRELLA? O.O!-dijeron Brick y Butch a unisolo

-ahora, sin gritar niñas por favor ^^U, entra Boomer-

-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!-gritaron las chicas haciendo que temblara la sala

-hola, yo soy…-

-¡¡¡BOOMER JOJO!!! *.*-gritaron todas (menos Bombom y Bellota)

-valla veo que me conocen ^^U-dijo Boomer con una gotita… ya saben que XD

-Bien chicos, Brick siéntate con…-

-_conmigo no, conmigo no por favor autora conmigo no T_T-_ pensaba Bombom

-mmmm… Bombom (XD)-

-gracias -_-U-dijo Bombom para si misma (Kmy: o para mi xD)

-y Butch, siéntate con…-

-_obvio que lo van a sentar conmigo _¬¬-pensó Bellota

-con Juana-dijo la profesora

-o.O? _gracias! ^^-_

-mmm.. No mejor con Bellota (xDDD)-

-_retiro lo pensado -_-U-_

-y Boomer, en el puesto vacío de delante de Butch-

-esta bien ^^-

-¡OIGA! ¿¡ACASO NO VAMOS A ENTRAR NUNCA A ESTA MALDITA CARCEL?!-dijo Berserk enojada

-a claro, y ellas son otras compañeras, son un poco… diferentes-(oscuras, malvadas, odiosas, etc.) entren, (entran) ellas son Berserk, Brute, Brat y Burbuja…-

-¡AL PRIMERO QUE ME DIGA BURBUJA LE PARTO LA CARA!, ¡YO ME LLAMO BLOODBATH!-dijo (burbuja) dejando a los chicos entre babosos y asustados, y a las chicas, solo asustadas xD

-bi-bien chicas estos son sus puestos-dijo la maestra también un poco asustada

-Brute y Brat en los puestos de la otra esquina y Berserk, siéntate con Dexter (XD) y Bur… digo Bloodbath, siéntate con Boomer (Kmy: debo decir que Boomer y Burbuja aun no se reconocen, aunque Burbuja allá mandado el GRAN grito que asusto a todo el mundo XD)

-como sea ¬¬-dijeron estas

Cuando estaban explicando, Bloodbath estaba acostada en la mesa, mientras Boomer estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que esa fuera la Burbuja tierna y dulce que el conocía, pero Bloodbath aun no lo reconocía, no se había dignado ni a mirarlo hasta que Boomer le escribió una nota

-"¿no me recuerdas?"-escribió y se lo pasó

-"eeehhh…espera…espera…no ¬¬"-escribió y se lo pasó

-"¡al menos dígnate a mirarme!"-escribió Boomer

-"si lo hago, ¿dejaras de molestarme?"-

-"que simpática te as vuelto BURBUJA as cambiado mucho desde los últimos 3 años que te vi, y me rechazaste"-escribió a lo que esta volteo inmediatamente, no lo podía creer

-¿Boomer?-(ya era hora ¬¬) dijo Bloodbath, ya no tenia esa voz de maldad que había acostumbrado, ahora la voz le cambio a la de la antigua Burbuja

-al fin me reconociste Burbujita, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo Boomer

-_y-yo también, Boomer-_pensó Burbuja, mientras no lo dejaba de mirar, había cambiado mucho, ahora tenia una más linda cara de ángel que antes, y sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos, Burbuja sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente, y un leve sonrojo se le hizo presente en sus mejillas, Boomer había vuelta, por ella

* * *

Kmy: continua!! ^^ yo se que la carta de Burbuja era un poco fuerte (muy fuerte xD)

Pero esa era la idea, este cap es un poco mas lindo ^^U

**Jake: kmyyyy… ellos van a romper la puerta -_-U**

Kmy: uh oh, mejor ya me voy ^^U una cosa, en la canción que canto Boomer le cambie algunas palabras..

Bellota: ¡Butch ayuda un poco!

**Butch: TT_TT**

Kmy: ui mejor ya me voy ^^U hasta el prox. cap bye! ^^U (me voy corriendo XP)


	5. Odio a los mujeriegos

Kmy: Hola! ^^Ueste el cap 5 de mi fic, estoy en quien sabe donde, xD pero me vine a esconder aquí por que me están buscando los RRB y las PPG por haberlos encerrado XP

Floresilla no te creas, igual el es un poco xD Al menos aquí voy estar tranquila y sol…

**Jake: hola! ^^**

Kmy: ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡COMO LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ! -_-U

**Jake: soy un producto de tu imaginación ¿recuerdas? A donde vas yo voy XP**

Kmy: hay no (choco mi mano con mi cara), bueno estoy CASI sola ¬¬ bueno este es mi cap 5 de mi fic disfrútenlo -_-U ah! lucia-nami 14 tranquila, que unas de las cosas que mas van a ver es celos XP bueno ahora si aquí esta mi fic ^^U

* * *

Cap 5: odio a los mujeriegos

Butch y Bellota no se hablaban, pues todavía estaban enojados, pero hacían algo al mismo tiempo: ver el reloj hasta que toquen para salir XD 

_-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, _5, 4, 3!,2!!, 1!!!! 0!!!! Wiii!!!- pensaban y decían al mismo tiempo

-¡NO ME COPIES!-decían los dos

-¡TU NO ME COPIES!-decían los dos

-¡YA VASTA!-decían los dos

-¡EN CERIO, VASTA!-decían los dos

-¡ESTOY PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO AQUÍ!, ¡ADIOS!-decían los dos y salieron a la velocidad de la luz dejando solo un color verde y verde oscuro tras ellos, con muchos papeles en el suelo y cabellos despeinados XD

Bombom le salio una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza, Brick se golpeo la mano en la cara, Boomer no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que hizo que todas suspiraran y a Burbuja le hirviera la sangre de enojo (por los suspiros)

Con los verdes… Bellota iba mucho mas adelante que Butch hacia la cafetería, siendo silbada por muchos chicos, otros que le dejaban notas en su casillero y otros que le seguían hacia la cafetería para sentarse con ella y otros para pedirle que saliera con el, Bellota solo miraba hacia delante, no le importaba tener a todos los chicos detrás de ella, solo quería ir a comer, mientras Butch miraba esto con mucha rabia y celos, todas sus admiradoras lo seguían, increíblemente a el no le importaba, solo le importaba cierta morena que estaba enojada con el, y no sabia que hacer para recuperarla, ¿dejar de ser un mujeriego? Va a ser un poco difícil para el, sobre todo si ahora estaba en una escuela, cada casillero que veía, lo golpeaba, haciendo que muchos se asustaran, se adelanto un poco mas para estar mas cerca de Bellota, pero atrás, así, los que silbaban, hablaban, e incluso miraban a Bellota, el le lanzaba una mirada de furia siega, cosa que intimidaba a todos los valientes que lo intentaban, y…

-¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!-

-¡¡AHH!! ¡BUTCH! ¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!-

-Lo siento, es que no me gusta que te miren Y_Y-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-que si te ven conmigo, no se van a atrever a mirarte ^^-

-¿estas celoso?- -¿yo?... pff… no, que va….en serio…no estoy celoso ^///^-

-¿entonces por que no quieres que me miren? ¿entonces te molesta que haga esto?-Bellota le guiña el ojo a un futbolista de pelo negro y ojos azules que la estaba mirando, haciendo que este viniera hacia ella-

-hola,¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?-dijo Bryan (así se llamaba)

-¡¿¡QUE?!?-dijo Butch

-¡claro! vamos ^^, adiós BUTCH-dijo marcando el nombre

-¡¿¡QUE?!?¡NO! ¡ESPERA!...-pero Bellota se fue

Butch estaba con una furia incontrolable al ver que Bellota le estaba sacando celos y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es mandar lejos los casilleros de la escuela de un solo golpe

-ehhh ¿ups?...jeje, mejor me voy-y se fue corriendo

Mientras tanto, Bombom estaba saliendo muy tranquilamente de la sala y alguien la tomo por la cintura

-hola precisa,¿Qué te parecería si tu y yo vamos a…-PUNCH!!!

-el chico cae al suelo con pajaritos en la cabeza

-mmmm?, pobre… ¿Brick? ¡Que le hiciste al pobre chico!-dijo Bombom con las manos en la cintura

-el te estaba tomando de la cintura, que mas querías que hiciera-dijo Brick entre dientes con los ojos serrados mientras le crecía una venita en la cabeza

-no se, dejarme sola tal vez-dijo y se fue de hay muy molesta

-Ey! ¡Princesa! ¡Espera!-dijo Brick y se fue corriendo, pero es detenido por alguien

-hola Briky, ¿me llamabas?-dijo la Princesa (¿Cómo era el apellido? Se me olvido XP ya no importa dejémosla como princesa nomás XP)

-¡a ti no te hablaba, déjame ir!-dijo Brick y la hizo a un lado y grito-¡Princesa!, ¡espérame!-y se fue corriendo

-¡Esa Bombom cree que me puede quitar a mi Bricky!,¡pero yo no me voy a rendir tan fácil!- y se fue

mientras tanto, Bloodbath (Burbuja) estaba saliendo de la sala, quería salir lo mas pronto posible por que todavía estaba un poco roja, cuando salio de la sala, parecería que una luz negra y blanca la estuviera rodeando, por que llamo la atención de todos los chicos, estaba muy tímida, ya que con la presencia de Boomer la había cambiado un poco, los chicos se fijaron en esto y aprovecharon

-hola preciosa chica mala ¿Cómo estas?-dijo… chico 1 XD

-que pasa, ¿por que tan solita mi Lady?-dijo chico 2

-hola, que pasa nena ¿quieres conocerme mejor?-dijo el chico 3

Ellos estaban acorralando a Bloodbath en los casilleros (el otro lado, no el que Butch rompió XP) mala idea de ellos

En ese momento Boomer estaba saliendo muy felizmente de la sala, con un millar de chicas detrás del XP y Boomer vio lo que le estaba pasando a Bloodbath (Burbuja) y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlos tirados en un basurero, se fijo que…

-¡¡PUNCH!!-fue Bloodbath, que le había mandado un fuerte golpe en la cara al chico 1, los otros la iban a atrapar, pero ella se agachó haciendo que estos chocaran unos con otros, de pronto, un chico le toco el hombro, esta estaba a punto de mandarle el combo de su vida pero se dio cuenta que era

-¡ah!, hola Taka (Taka-Chan)-dijo Bloodbath, Taka-Chan no había dejado se ser su amigo, por eso Bloodbath (Burbuja) lo trataba bien (Kmy: si, si se que Taka-Chan es de la seria anime, ¿pero a quien mas iba a sacar? ^^U)

-hola Burbuja, casi me pegas XP, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la cafetería conmigo ^^-Bloodbath dejaba que solo Taka-Chan le llamara Burbuja

-¡claro taka! ¡Vamos!-dijo Bloodbath, pero antes de irse, vio como Boomer era rodeado por un millar de chicas, y no le alcanzaba a ver el rostro y eso la puso triste

Boomer había visto toso esto, y estaba con la cabeza agacha y sin darse cuenta, rompió de una todos los lápices que se le habían quedado a Bloodbath, con una sola mano

-discúlpenme chicas, quiero estar solo-dijo Boomer, dejando a todas sus fans confundidas

En la cafetería…

-Bellota, no sabes lo linda que te ves hoy-dijo Bryan (el chico de el pelo negro y ojos azules, como que goy si es el primer dia que la ve -_-U)

-pues, gracias Bryan, tu también te ves muy guapo ^///^

-dijo Bellota mientras le hecho una leve mirada a Butch, quien estaba en la mesa de afrente viendo todo, ya había roto por lo menos seis bandejas y veinte cucharas XP

-GGrrr… ¡¡tengo unas ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota!!, dijo Butch, doblando y rompiendo otra bandeja

-¡Butch!, ¡deja de romper las bandejas que después yo tengo que pagarlas!-dijo Brick molesto y alzando las manos cómicamente

-¡¡es que no lo entiendo!! ¿¡Qué tiene el que yo no tenga!?-dijo Butch, y en ese momento le llego una bola de papel, el algo molesto la abrió, ya que le había caído en el ojo XP

"inteligencia, gracia, encanto, modestia y es todo un caballero, y lo mas importante ¡el no es un mujeriego!, ¡odio a los mujeriegos! ¡y habla mas bajo idiota que por si no te as dado cuenta se escucha todo desde aquí!"

Atte:

Bellota (XP)

Butch después de leer esto, le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza, sin contar que estaba un poco rojo después de notar que todos lo estaban mirando por los berrinches que estaba haciendo

-maldición, ¿tengo que ser tan hermoso? Eso me hace ser un mujeriego, las mujeres no me dejan (¬¬)-dijo Butch un poco mas bajo, pero aun molesto

-¿vez? Es por eso que Bellota no te quiere, eres muy tonto, sin gracia, sin modestia y un bruto sin delicadeza con las chicas-dijo Brick

-¿leíste el papel?-dijo Butch mirándolo con ira ciega

-¿que papel?-dijo Brick confundido

-nada, olvídalo -_-U-dijo Butch

Mientras Boomer estaba en las nubes, susurrando la canción que estaba cantando en el avión, muy triste

-_soñando solo con que llegue el día en que tu me digas…_

_Te amo también_

_ Te amo…_

* * *

Kmy: continúa T_T

**Jake: ¿Qué te pasa?**

Kmy: es-es que cu-cuando es-estaba escribiendo el fic, un amigo me mandó una Pág. con dos fotos iguales en las que había que buscar las diferencias T_T…

**Jake: ¿estas triste por que no encontraste las diferencias? -_-U**

Kmy: ¡no, idiota! (le pego en la cabeza) no es eso T_T!

**Jake: ¡ay!... ¿entonces?**

Kmy: es cuando estaba concentrada buscando, de repente... ¡¡¡WAAAA!!!!...

**Jake: ¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! ¡NO ME AUSTES ASI! T_T ¿Qué significa eso? -_-U**

Kmy: ¡¡significa que apareció una cara fea gritando y con música terrorífica!!, ¡imagínate!, estoy sola ahora, todo callado, y de repente………¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!...

**Jake:¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡Ya vasta! -_-U… pobrecita, ¿quieres un abrazo? (nota: aprovéchense de estas situaciones atte.: Jake xD)**

Kmy: T_T no me caes bien pero, no esta ni Butch ni Boomer ni…el otro ¬¬ así que, bueno (me abraza) bueno eso es todo, mientras sufro mi trauma T_T! voy a intentar escribir el otro cap

**Jake: nos vemos en el otro cap! ^^**


	6. Lo que piensen los seguidores de mi fic

**Kmy: Bien, hay cosas que puedo tolerar, criticas, si, si puedo, ¡¡pero no para que hagan un foro especialmente para criticarme!! ¡Si! ¡Puede que explique todo, pero eso yo lo hago por mejor!! ¡Por que yo no soy una señora de 30 o 40 años que esta escribiendo una mega historia!! ¡Yo estoy recién empezando! ¡Soy una niña por dios! ¡Es obvio que ponga caritas y todas esas cosas!, y para su información, las powerpuff girls son mejores que todas las tonterías que ustedes leen! Y si yo hago comentarios con los personajes lo hago por que se me da la regalada gana, incluyendo mis comentarios, puede que siga sus críticas y deje de explicar tanto las cosas, ¡pero eso no es su problema! ¡ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA PARA NIÑOS O ADOLECENTES! ¡O para personas más mayores que les gustan estos monitos! Así que, NENNEKE puedes criticarme todo o que quieras en tu foro, yo se aceptar las criticas, pero no tanto como para que poco menos me estén lanzando piedras, vallan a criticar historias que sean escritas por personas mayores que yo ,y si no les gustan las historias de las PowerPuff Girls, NO LAS LEAN y yo ALMENOS me e fijado que no hallan faltas ortografías, obvio que no va a ser perfecta pero sus comentarios no me van a detener mi fic, es mas, esto me a dado mas fuerza para demostrar que puedo mejorar y gracias a ustedes, tal vez pierda muchos seguidores de mi fic, pero igual voy a seguir esforzándome, y ¡no se metan donde no las llaman! **¬¬

Atte:

Camila


	7. Quiero ser yo

Kmy: Hola! ^^ Aquí esta mi 6to cap

**Jake: oye… ¿estas bien?**

Kmy: si, estoy feliz de saber que hay personas que me apoyan… ¿tú me apoyas?

**Jake: pues…**

Kmy: ¡Ey! -_-U

**Jake: era broma, claro que te apoyo ^^U**

Kmy: ¡bueno! ^^ Entonces aquí esta mi cap 6

**Jake: disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

Cap 6: quiero ser yo

--

-Boomer…-Boomer tararea-Booooomer…-Boomer tararea-¡¡BOOOOMMEEEERRR!!-Grita Butch

-¡¡AHHH!!, que paso, que paso, quien se murió-dijo Boomer algo exaltado

-nadie, Boomer, nadie -_-U-dijo Brick

-solo queríamos saber que te pasa, estas MUY raro ¬¬-dijo Butch sospechando

-pu-pues nada, solo estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, eso es todo, a propósito, Brick, ¿Dónde esta Bombom?- dijo intentando cambiar el tema y siguió mirando por la ventana

-pues…

--

- ooo---Flashback---ooo

--

-¡Princesa, espérame!-decía Brick mientras iba corriendo hacia ella

-¡Brick!, ¡déjame en paz!-dijo Bombom toda roja por que toda la escuela la estaba viendo por la escena que estaba haciendo. Hasta que se escucho

-¡Brick! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no te quiere!-dijo un chico de pelo anaranjado con gafas (Kmy: supongo que saben quien es XD)

-¡no te metas ñoño!,¡esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¬¬-dijo Brick molesto

-¡Ey! ¡No te vas a escapar tan rápido!-se escucho a una chica igual a Bombom pero mas maquiavélica, era Berserk que estaba buscando a Dexter

-¡aquí estas! ¡Creí que…-en eso, Berserk ve a Bombom que estaba mirando todo lo que pasaba y vio a Brick, y no se tardo ni un minuto en decir…

-Bien, vete con la ñoña esa, yo me voy a quedar con Brick-dijo Berserk apoyándose en el pecho de este, mientras Brick se sonrojaba un poco, y

-¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!! ¡¡Mi pelo!! TT_TT-dijo Berserk mientras arrastrada por Bombom y dejarla en el piso

-¡¡pero que te pasa idiota!!, ¡¡no ves que… ahhhh, claro, te da envidia que este coqueteando con tu EX novio?-dijo Berserk en tono pícaro mientras los que estaban mirando decían

-uuuuuu…-

-¡n-no es eso! ¡Me da rabia que cambies a alguien tan bueno como Dexter así como así!-dijo Bombom horriblemente roja

-¿cambiarlo?, ¡ja! Ami me gusta este ñoñito, solo lo hago sufrir, igual que a ti-dijo Berserk haciendo que Dexter se sonroje y Bombom se le pusieran los ojos rojos de rabia, y con una furia siega, empezó a atacar a Berserk, y todos los otros salían corriendo asustados

-¡tu no te vas a escapar tan rápido rojito!-dijo Dexter tirándole el pelo haciendo que se le cayera la gorra, cosa que hizo que todo el pelo que tenia debajo de la gorra, se deslizara por su espalda, dejando un hermoso pelo a la vista de los tres pelirrojos, era verdaderamente hermoso, y si antes ya lo tenia largo, ahora lo tenia mucho mas largo y sus chasquillas se alargaron también, tapándole los ojos

-¡jajajaja! ¡Ahora entiendo por que Bombom no te quiere!, ¡con ese pelo de niña, cualquiera pensaría que eres un…-

-me… sacaste…la gorra…GGGRRRRR… ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¡¡AHORA VERAS!!-y Brick fue a atacar a Dexter, cuento corto, todos a la enfermería XD

Berserk y Bombom habían peleado muy fuerte, y tenían barios moretones y Brick y Dexter…pobre Dexter, mala idea sacarle la gorra a Brick XD

-Bombom, ¿estas bien?-dijo Dexter, en la otra camilla XD

-si Dexter, estoy bien, gracias-dijo dulcemente Bombom-

-Brick estaba jugando con un fierro, ya que estaba muy aburrido, y cuando vio esto, dobló en fierro con sus dos manos hasta romperlo, y como no quería seguir viendo eso, decidió irse

-señor Jojo, aun no puede irse-dijo la enfermera

-no se preocupe, ya me siento…-mira Bombom triste-mucho mejor- y se fue,

Bombom había visto la expresión de Brick y también se puso muy triste

--

ooo--- Fin Flashback---ooo

--

-ah ya veo, por eso tienes ese parche en la mejilla, ¿cierto?-dijo Butch

-pues claro, no lo tengo hay por gusto ¬¬-dijo Brick

-¿sabes? Con ese parche me recuerdas a ese chico de la otra dimensión… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Masaru! ¡Eso era!

-dijo Butch -¿Qué será de ellos?-pregunto Brick

-talvez podamos hacerles una visita, le pediremos a las PPG que nos presten el portal-

-mmm no se, ¿Qué opinas Boomer?-pregunto Brick, pero Boomer estaba en otro mundo

-ya déjalo, esta en las nubes-

-ahora que lo pienso (Kmy: cambiando de tema XP) no podemos pedirles a las PPG que nos presten el portal, recuerda que están enojadas con nosotros T_T-dijo tristemente Brick

-ah, claro -_-U- dijo Butch decepcionado

-¡NO!-grita de repente Boomer

-¡que te pasa!-dijo Brick exaltado

-_no podemos ir al portal, recuerden por que Burbuja esta como esta ahora T_T_-Dijo tristemente Boomer

-aaaa…claro, no quieres que la bebita se te escape ¿verdad?-dijo Butch con un tono pícaro

-¡n-no! ¡Claro que no!, ¡es por su bien, que no quiero que se valla! Y por el de Miyako, sufriría mucho, eso es todo ^///^!-dijo Boomer horriblemente rojo

-si como no ¬¬-dijeron Butch y Brick a unisolo

--

Con Bloodbath…

--

-¿y como as estado Burbuja?, hace tiempo que no te veía-dijo Taka-Chan

-ya sabes, escapando de la policía, rayando paredes, lo de siempre-dijo Bloodbath muy tranquila

-¿sabes Burbuja?, me gustaría verte como antes, tranquila, dulce, risueña…seria lo mejor para ti y para todos los que te quieren-dijo seriamente Taka

-tu sabes que no puedo cambiar así como así, además, no tengo una motivación para hacerlo-dijo tristemente Bloodbath

-si la tienes-

-¿Cuál?-

-Boomer-

-¿Boomer?-

-si, yo se que tu lo estimas, tal vez todavía no lo amas pero, yo se que por el cambiarias ¿cierto?-

-pero el seguro ya no me quiere, lo dañe mucho, si me quiere, me debe querer como solo a una amiga T_T-

-estoy seguro que si tu te animas, ustedes terminarían juntos, pero los dos tienen que aportar ^^-

-Taka, ahora se por que todavía eres mi amigo ^^-

--

Cuando acabo la escuela y todos estaba afuera…

--

-¡Burbuja! ¡Hola!-dijo Bellota

-shhh! ¡Tonta no le digas Burbuja nos va a matar!-dijo Bombom aterrada

Bloodbath ve a las chicas y va hacia ellas, con la cabeza agacha

-hola chicas-dijo Bloodbath un poco triste

-¿no nos vas a matar?-dijo Bombom

-auque a veces quisiera, no puedo son mis hermanas

-dijo un poco apenada-sera mejor que me valla-y se fue con su otro grupo

-Bombom, ¿Qué le esta pasando a Burbuja?, ahora esta mas tranquila, como era antes-dijo Bellota

-debe ser por… Boomer-

--

Con los chicos…

--

-¡¡Boomer!!, ¡¡llamando a tierra a Boomer!!,¡¡contesten!!-dijo Butch-Houston, tenemos un problema, cambio XP-

--_-U, ya déjalo Butch, no hay caso-dijo Brick resignado

-Boomer esta muy cambiado-

-debe ser por que ahora debe pensar en todas las cosas que debe hacer como una superestrella ¬¬-

-que celoso eres Butch XD, y no creo que sea por eso, yo creo que debe ser por…-

-Burbuja-dijeron a unisolo

--

Cuando Bloodbath llego a la casa de las PPK, se fe a su pieza y empezó a escribir…

"Hay cosas que se van, pero cosas que vienen, cosas que encuentras, y otras cosas que se pierden, recuerdos que deseas encerrar en el olvido, la tristeza que vive en tu interior nunca se ha ido y no paras de llorar, todo es sufrimiento, porque todo pasa siempre en el peor momento, tus lagrimas se quedan disecadas, en un cuento de rosas, de las que ya no queda nada. Y sientes como el corazón se rompe en trozos, la oscuridad te acompaña y es como sentirse sola, vacía por dentro y sin fuerzas para sonreír. Estas triste pero intentas fingir que eres feliz, triste por un adiós, por un adiós que no quiere irse. Dentro de mí la tristeza no desea extinguirse, a veces queda la esperanza queda aquél quizás, te preguntas el porque de lo que jamás comprenderás."

* * *

Bloodbath o…¿Burbuja?

* * *

Kmy: continuaaa! ^^ lo se, algo raro el final, pero bueno ^^U, y estoy subiendo cap rapido por que el lunes entro a clases ¡¡noo!! T_T pero siempre me las arreglo para poder ocupar el PC xP y lo que escribi es otra parte de la camcion estados de porta y todo lo que escriba, es de esa cancion xD

**Jake: ¡¡hola!!**

Kmy:¡¡ah!! ¡deja de asustarme así! T_T

**Jake: solo te quería decir que cuando Butch se recupero de su depresión xP, le vino una furia siega en contra de Brick y… esta en el hospital xD**

Kmy: ¡pobrecito!, mejor lo voy a ver, Jake quédate a cargo hasta que vuelva, ¡bye! (me voy)

**Jake: **_**para que le avisé **_¬¬___**ahora yo voy a tener que…**_**ehhh, jeje ¡bueno eso es todo por hoy adiós! (se va corriendo xD)**


	8. Me lo merezco

Kmy: Hola! Aquí esta mi cap 7 ^^ y después de volver del hospital xP, Brick, Butch y Boomer me dejaron estos mensajes para sus fans:

**Brick:"hola o_x,…ay! Todavía me duele un poco XP, pero no se preocupen, creo, que voy a estar bien T_T les mando saludos a todas mis fans que (supongo yo) se preocupan por mi y les mando este mensaje grabado por…la autora…que aun me odia ¬¬… ¡adiós!"**

**Butch: "e…jeje… hola, como están? ^^U yo se que ya vieron como esta Brick y…me mandaron a "controlar mi ira" y…técnicamente no se donde estoy XP saludos a todas a mis fans y especialmente a acheron13 (espero que Brick no me la quite también **¬¬)** ¡¡POR QUE OSINO!!! ¡¡LO DEJO EN COMA!!" (Se corta el video)**

**Boomer: "hola -_-U ya que Brick esta en el hospital y Butch en…**_**el siquiatra XP)**_** tengo que estar visitándolos dos veces al día a cada uno, tengo superpoderes ¡pero no tengo energía ilimitada! T_T!, o valla es hora de visitar a Brick -_-U saludos a todas mis fans y…deséenme suerte, dicen que a Butch le dio otro ataque de ira T_T ¡adiós!"**

**Jake: wuau, estos chicos están mal…no les miento me dan pena xP**

Kmy: que malo eres ¬¬, bueno este es el cap 7, disfrútenlo! ^^

* * *

--

Cap 7: me lo merezco

--

-¡¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!!-grito enojadísima Berserk a Bloodbath (burbuja)

-¡¡NO QUEREMOS TRAIDORAS EN ESTA CASA!!-Grito Brute

-¡¡SI, VETE DE UNA VES!!-grito Brat

-pe-pero que paso, que hice-dijo asustada Bloodbath

-tu prometiste que nunca mas hablarías con tus hermanas a menos que sea en una pelea, y que NUNCA les dirías HERMANAS ahora nosotras éramos tus hermanas, pero ahora eso se acabo ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-grito furiosa Berserk

-¡bien!, ¡no me importa!,¡me voy!-dijo Bloodbath y se fue con su maleta y su cuaderno ya que no había ordenado nada aun, dejando a las PPK asombradas, ellas pensaban que ella iba a querer pelear

--

Bloodbath sabia que solo tenia un lugar donde ir, pero no sabia si ellas volverían a aceptarlas, ya que, ella las abandonó, pero sabia que sus hermanas la perdonarían, pero no quería hacer el intento y que la rechazaran, así que decidió quedarse en algún hotel, pero…

--

-oye que haces aquí-dijo un moreno de ojos esmeralda

-¿Butch?,¿Qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto intentando hacerse la ruda

-nada…caminando, pensando…- dijo algo nervioso

-en Bellota, cierto?- dijo con un tono pícaro

-n-no, claro que… ¿soy tan obvio? ^//^! xP-

-para mi si ^^- dijo con su antigua voz

-valla, hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír,¿Qué haces aquí sola?-

-es que las PPK me echaron de su casa por hablar con mis hermanas y…-

-te da vergüenza ir a la casa de tus hermanas, que valiente -_-U- dice interrumpiéndola

-¡no es eso!...bueno si, pero,¿eso que te importa a ti?-

-mucho, por que mi hermano quiere…nada, nada te llevo a la casa de tus hermanas-

-quiere que-

-nada-

-Butch!-dijo Bloodbath entre dientes

-bu-bueno te digo, pero no me mates T_T-

-¿y bien?-

-Boomer… dijo que te queria como antes asi que no iva a descanzar hasta verte feiz y normal-dijo Butch lo mas rapido que pudo y tomando aire al final XP

-¿la misma de antes?,el…¿se preocupa por mi?-dijo Bloodbath algo roja

-desde, aquel día…ya sabes, ese día-dijo Butch frunciendo el seño

-ah, claro…bueno Butch ¿me acompañas a la casa de mis hermanas?-

-claro pero…Bellota va a estar hay , no quiero que se enoje conmigo y contigo U///U-

-tranquilo, yo le explico ^^-

-bueno entonces, vamos ^^U-

--

Butch y Bloodbath se fueron a la casa de sus hermanos y golpearon

--

-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!- grito Bombom

-¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡Por dios, no grites así que me asustas -_-U-dijo Bloodbath

-¡¡BURBUJA!!, ¡¡QUE BUENO VERTE DE NUEVO!!-y la abraza

-Bom-Bombom, nos vimos en el colegio… ¡y me asfixias!-

-o, lo siento...no me mates T_T-

-mujeres ¬¬- dijo Butch algo hastiado

-¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!- grito Bellota

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!, ¡¡BELLOTA!!, ¡¡NO HAGAS ESO!! -_-U-dijo Butch exaltado

-me la debías ^^… ¿Burbuja?-

-no…me digan…Burbuja-dijo entre dientes

-Bu-bueno pero no me mates-dijo Bellota

-bu-bueno chicas y-yo- quería saber si ustedes m-me dejarían…talvez quedarme aquí un…U//U-

-¡¡¡SIII!!!-dijeron Bellota y Bombom a unisolo

-…tiempo ¿enserio? ¡Gracias! ^^-y las abraza inesperadamente-di-digo…Gracias hermanas- y se separa

-bueno yo creo que e terminado aquí a si que mejor yo…- dijo Butch pero es interrumpido

-Bombom ¿me enseñas mi cuarto?-dijo a Bombom guiñándole un ojo como señal de que los dejaran solos

-cla-claro! Ven por aquí!-y Bloodbath y Bombom entran rápidamente dejando a los verdes solos

-eh… y-yo…Bellota…o///oU-

-lo siento, nunca debí sacarte celos con Bryan, te ice sentir muy mal ¿me perdonas? U///U-dijo Bellota apenada

-¡no!, ¡tu no debes disculparte! ¡Yo me debo disculpar por ser tan mujeriego U///U ¿me perdonarías?-dijo el ojiverde con la cabeza agacha

-te perdono si me perdonas ^///^-

-¡claro!-

-y…- Bellota le pega en la cabeza

-¡ay! ¡Oye tú!… no, no debo enojarme, me lo merecía XP-

-Y te mereces algo más…-

-¿un golpe en el estomago? XP-

-¡no idiota!, esto- y Bellota le agarra la polera (como cuando eran chicos) y le da un beso

--

Bombom y Bloodbath estaban mirando por la ventana de arriba, Bombom creía que era lo más tierno, y Bloodbath fingía no estar interesada pero, en el fondo, le gustaría estar en el lugar de Bellota, con el que amaba.

* * *

Kmy: CoNtInUaAa!! ^^ Bueno, esto es el fin de este cap, desde el lunes entro a clases, y va a ser mas difícil que escriba un cap diario, pero de seguir el fic, lo voy a seguir

**Jake: incluso estas despierta a esta hora, deberías estar durmiendo, ya son las 12:00, te va a costar un montón despertarte mañana XP**

Kmy: bueno MAMA, ya me voy ¬¬

**Jake: ¡Ey!**

Kmy: bueno eso es todo por hoy, ¡bye! ^^


	9. Cambié por ti

Kmy: Hola! Aquí esta en cap 8, hasta que logre subirlo ^^U

**Jake: ¡que suerte la tuya! Poder ir al colegio y estudiar, conocer gente, molestar xD**

Kmy: uy si mucha suerte, si tuviera que elegir, preferiría 1000 veces quedarme en mi casa T_T

**Jake: cuando te vas me quedo muy solito T_T ¿no puedes traer a alguien con quien pele… hablar? XP**

Kmy: claaaaaaroooo _jejeje_

**RRB: ¿donde estamos?**

Kmy: chicos el es JAKE, Jake ellos son los RondyRuff boys

**RRB: ahhh… tu ¬¬**

**Jake: eh...Jeje…Kmy, no me hagas esto ¡por favor! T_T**

Kmy: bueno aquí inicia el cap 8 de mi fic, disfrútenlo ^^

**Jake: noooooo!!! T_T**

**

* * *

**

Cap 8: Cambié… por ti

--

Al día siguiente…

--

-Bellota, Bellota…¡¡BELLOTAA!!-grita Bloodbath

-Bombom, dame 5 minutos mas, por favor -_-U- dice una cansada Bellota

-eh… soy Bloodbath, no Bombom ¬¬-

-¡¡AHH!! ¡¿Y QUE HACES AQUÍ?! O.O-

-valla que olvidas rápido Bellota, ¿no te acuerdas de NADA de lo que hiciste ayer?-dijo Bombom con un gesto pícaro

-y-yo… ¡no! No me acuerdo de nada nada, nada ^///^!-dijo Bellota un poco roja

-mmm, si como no ¬¬, bueno chicas, seré mala y todo eso, pero no por eso voy a llegar tarde, voy a entrar a bañarme y salgo enseguida-dijo Bloodbath y entro al baño

-oye Bombom, ¿ese no es el cuaderno de Burbuja?-dijo Bellota muy curiosa

-si, si lo es…pero no debemos revisarlo, se puede enojar-

-y… ¿no te da ni un poquito de curiosidad? XP-

-¡NO!...digo si XP, pero no podemos revisar cosas aje…-pero Bellota ya estaba leyendo las cartas que escribía Bloodbath

-¡Bellota! ¡¡No debemos…-pero Bombom se cayo al ver a Bellota, que se había quedado con el rostro pálido cuando leyó la primera carta que escribió Bloodbath (la de la canción, la primera)

-esto…es…horrible O.O-dijo tiritando Bellota

-¿haber?-la lee-es cierto, da miedo…¿y esta otra?-

-¿y quieres seguir leyendo después de eso? T_T-

-mira, esta es como más triste, no es tan horrible como la otra, aquí expresa tristeza, en la otra, obsesión-dice Bombom y Bellota la lee

-es verdad, esta es como más…triste, pobre Burbuja, de verdad ha sufrido mucho T_T

--

En el baño…

--

-_¿de verdad Boomer se preocupa por mi?, es tan bueno… y yo fui muy mala con el…ese día, todas las fans de Boomer van vestidas alegremente, y el parece tomarles atención… que envidia me dan _¬¬_… ¿eh? ¿Que estoy hablando? Ami me gusta… ¿Quién me gusta? XP, en fin, solo por mi…amigo, voy a vestirme, alegremente _¬¬

_¡Que difícil volver a ser burbuja de nuevo! Y_Y…no, no, no,…que use la ropa de antes, no significa que voy a ser Burbuja de nuevo ¿o si_?- pensaba Bloodbath mientras se bañaba, y salió

--

En la habitación…

--

-SHHH, ¡hay viene!-dice Bombom

Bloodbath sale del baño

-eh… hola, ¿ustedes saben donde esta mi otra ropa?-

Bellota y Bombom se quedan con la boca abierta, ellas habían escondido su antigua ropa para que usara su OTRA ropa, pero ahora ven que ella la quiere usar voluntariamente

-t-tu… ¿quieres usar esa ropa?-dijo Bellota sorprendida

-si, ¿Dónde esta? ¬¬-

-pues… donde la dejaste XP- dice Bombom

-yo pensé que la iban a botar o vender o algo así-

-naah, además, es ropa muy linda como para desperdiciarla así XP-

Bloodbath abre el armario y…¡¡wow!! Quedo con la boca abierta al ver su propio ropero, no se acordaba de tener ropa tan preciosa

-*¬*-

-Burbu… Bloodbath, ¿estas bien?-pregunta Bombom extrañada

-chicas, ¿me ayudan? Ya no me acuerdo que tengo que usar y…-

¡¡SIIII!!-grito Bombom

-¿ropa? Pff, que tontería… mejor te ayudo con el pelo XP-dijo Bellota con un todo de gracia

-pu-pues, gracias ^^U-

Cuando Bloodbath vio su armario, Bombom lo había tirado al suelo, y no literalmente, buscando algo para que ella se viera linda XP

-¡listo!…¡listo!...aquí… esta….la ropa… perfecta-dijo Bombom tratando de respirar XP

Las chicas empezaron a vestir a Bloodbath y a peinarla, hasta que…

-¡valla! ¿¡Esta soy yo?!-grito Bloodbath sorprendida

-valla, te ves divina…Burbuja-dijo Bellota

-esta bien, ya me resignare a que me llamen de nuevo así-

-eso me alegra mucho ^^-dijo Bombom

--

BURBUJA se veía radiante, traía una polera celeste sin mangas y con una burbuja con alas en el centro de esta, una falda negra (Kmy: se negó a usar la falda blanca, todavía no es totalmente Burbuja) con un cinturón azul oscuro, unas sandalias negras y unos aros circulares

-bien, falta media hora aun para irnos, creo que iré a mi habitación mientras-dijo Burbuja

-buen ^^-dijeron sus hermanas a unisolo

--

Burbuja estaba confusa, rara, se sentía distinta, ahora tenia ganas de vivir la vida, se sentía, feliz, y ella sabia por que… se estaba enamorando de cierto chico rubio de ojos azules que la hacia suspirar, pensó en el, y empezó a escribir:

--

"A veces queda un rayo de luz, a veces queda la esperanza, no sabes lo que me haces sentir cuando me abrazas, se que nos quedan infinitos momentos por compartir,

Verte feliz es una razón más para sonreír. La vida no siempre da de lo que recibe, mi corazón se siente libre cuando esta contigo y cuando escribe, me persigue una razón, para seguir el camino y esa es porque tu corazón camina conmigo. Si tengo que esperar yo te espero, quiero que tú y yo volemos juntos hasta el cielo, quiero ir a un lugar donde nunca nadie ha pisado. Eres mi presente, serás mi futuro y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Brindo por este solo, contigo todo es perfecto, porque haces que desaparezcan todos mis defectos, nuca lo dudes me haces sentir como una niña cuando te tengo cerca y me regalas todo tu cariño."

--

Burbuja

--

Cuando ya era hora de irse, las chicas le dijeron a Burbuja que las espera abajo, que ellas iban a seguirla enseguida y entraron a la habitación de Burbuja, y vieron el cuaderno encima del escritorio y leyeron (Kmy: copuchentas xD)

-yo sabia que estaba enamorada ^^-dijo felizmente Bombom

-es bueno berla feliz, pero ya vámonos ¬¬-dijo seriamente Bellota

* * *

Kmy: ¡continua!, bueno lo se, corto, sin amor, aburrido -_-U ¡¡pero es que llevo 2 días en el colegio y ya me estoy volviendo loca!! T_T yo creo que no llego cuerda a fin de año xD o al final del fic, así que si escribo algo muy, muy estúpido, es por que me volví loca xD

**Brick: estamos aquí presentes para velar al estup… al pobre de Jake xD**

Kmy: que le hicieron ¬¬

**RRB:* se sorprenden y lo esconden* n-nada ^^U**

Kmy: déjenme verlo ¬¬

**Boomer: ¿no nos mataras? T_T**

Kmy: los matare si no se corren ¡Y! les diré a sus fans con que piyamas y peluches ustedes duermen en la noche xD

**Butch: como decía, Brick muéstrale a Jake…jeje ^^U**

**Brick: sálvate solo ¬¬ hay esta**

Kmy: *lo vi todo moreteado XP* Háganse a un lado *lo curo con mi poder de…curación XP*

**RRB: ¿¡desde cuando tienes poderes?! O.O**

Kmy: desde que se me dio la regalada gana así que no molesten

**Jake: ¿Qué paso? XP**

Kmy: en el otro cap te explico XP, bueno eso es todo por este cap, prometo hacer el próximo mas interesante ^^U bueno ¡bye!


	10. Las Amamos

Kmy: ¡¡hola!! E aquí mi 9no cap

**Jake: ¿Qué me había pasado? Sentí como si me golpearan, me patearan, me tiraran piedras, un piano, un barco, un avión, Europa completa, me tiraran por un barranco, jugaran a la pelota conmigo, declararan la 3ra guerra mundial y yo soy el enemigo y… que me besaban ¬¬**

Kmy: no me mires ami , yo no fui .-.?

**Boomer:**_** te dije que fue buena idea traer a un perro xP**_

Kmy: ¡ya vasta! Por no dejarme seguir con el fic, los voy a convertir a todos en perros! xD

**RRB y Jake: ¡¡no puedes!!**

Kmy: *los convierto xD* ahora son los RowdyRuff dogs xP

**RRD: guau, guau, guau!! (¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Quiero a mi abogado!)**

**Jake: j-j-j-j (risa d perro xD)**

Kmy: ¡cállense! ¡Sit!

**RRD y Jake: *se sientan y se callan xD***

Kmy: lindos perritos ^^, bueno aquí esta el 9no cap de me fic, perdón la tardanza ^^U

--

Cap 9: Las amamos

Cuando las chicas llegaron al colegio, dejaron a los chicos (todos) K.O. (xD) ya que las tres se habían arreglado, cada una a su modo claro, pero tres chicos, rojo azul y verde exactamente, todavía no se daban cuenta de su presencia hasta que técnicamente iluminaron todo el pasillo y pasaron enfrente de ellas y ya se imaginan la reacción XP

-***¬*-** estaban solo Brick y Butch, Boomer estaba ya en la sala

-hola Butch ^^…¿te pasa algo?-pregunta Bellota tan inocente como Burbuja

-*bababababababababa* baba (Kmy: baba po xD)…digo, ho-hola Bellota, e-estas preciosa *¬*¿quieres ir a comer algo? _Yo me comería una bellota xP_-dijo y pensó Butch aun con…baba xD

-claro pero, mira tienes baba ahí-dijo Bellota y saco un pañuelo que solo Dios sabe de donde xD, y le limpió, poniendo todo rojo a Butch

-bu-bu-bu eno va-va monos ya?-dijo temblando, solo Bellota hacia eso en alguien como Butch

-bueno ^^, adiós Bombom, adiós Brick-dijo Bellota

-adiós Bellota que te valla bien ^^-dijo Bombom

-em… adiós-dijo fríamente Brick, mirando disimuladamente a Bombom

Los verdes se fueron

-bueno…em… adiós Brick-dijo Bombom mientras se iba, pero Brick no soporto mas y la agarro de un brazo y la llevo a el lugar donde en conserje guardaba sus cosas de aseo

-¡Brick! ¡Que haces!- grita Bombom ya adentro con el chico

-¡me aburrí de ser bueno! ¡¿Qué te hice yo?! ¡¿Por qué ya no me amas sabiendo que yo te amo más que todo en la vida?!-dijo Brick mirándola a sus extraños ojos rosas y arrinconándola en una pared

-¡Bri-Brick! ¡Ya vasta! ¡Me aprietas!-dice Bombom sin mirarlo

-¡Bombom mírame! ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!-dijo Brick tomándola delicada pero obligatoriamente los hombros para que lo mirara

-yo… ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Eres posesivo, indiferente… no sabes perder o equivocarte...y… a veces pienso que me pides perdón de esta rara forma, para no perder tu orgullo del líder RRB-dijo Bombom mirándolo a los ojos tristemente

--

Brick se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Bombom, era cierto, el tenia mucho orgullo y era muy posesivo e indiferente, el sabia que tenia que cambiar y el lo aria por Bombom, estaba seguro

--

-Bombom, perdóname, yo se que soy muy posesivo e indiferente y con un poquito de orgullo-

-¬¬ ejem…-

**-**Bien con mucho orgullo ¬¬, pero la cosa es que, yo… te amo y cambiaria por ti, cambiaria el mundo si es necesario por ti, solo… solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad, por favor-decía sinceramente Brick

-¿prometes que vas a cambiar?-dijo Bombom

-por ti… sería hasta Boomer, princesa-dijo Brick susurrándole al oído, causándole un leve sonrojo a Bombom y luego la besó

-yo también, seria Burbuja por ti ^///^-dijo Bombom riendo tranquilamente

-te amo, princesa-

-te amo, Briky-dijo Bombom acercándose a los labios de Brick cosa que lo hizo ponerce muy rojo

--

En el mas allá rojo…

--

-Bien ya es hora-¿?¿

-esperen chicos-salio una sombra de la oscuridad con vos femenina, pero era hombre

-¿que pasa?- ¿?¿

-hay cambio de planes-

-¡¿¡QUE!?!- gritaron los chicos misteriosos y las Dangerous Girls

-las PPG tienen de "amigos" a los RRB y eso es muy peligroso- dijo la voz femenina (Kmy: supongo que ya saben quien es xD)

-¡¡y eso que!! ¡¡Con un golpe los destruyo a todos sin esfuerzo!!-¿??

-¡vasta Gross! (primer nombre) deja al maestro terminar-¿?¿

-gracias Hatred (segundo nombre)-

-¿ósea que no vamos a poder (Kmy: bien lo voy a decir) besar a esas preciosuras? Yo amo a las rubias *¬*-¿?¿

-Wrecker (tercer nombre), eres un pervertido -dijo Agate

-no te pongas celosa Agatita XP, si yo solo te quiero a ti o.u-dijo Wrecker acercándose peligrosamente y…

-¡¡PUNCH!!-le mando EL golpe en el estomago

-¡¡seré la parte mega malvada de Burbuja pero no por eso no voy a saber defenderme cerdo!! ¬¬-dijo Agate mientras veía al pobre de Wrecker en el suelo con estos ojos O-O (xD)

Los chicos y las Dangerous Girls se reían sin parar de esto, menos Amethyst (Kmy: ya saben por que no me hagan repetirlo xD)

-¡¡VASTA!! –dijo (Kmy: bueno ya lo voy a llamar x su nombre es *digo un nombre traumarte XD* ¿saben que? Mejor dejémonos como EL solamente T_T) EL

--

Todos se callan

--

-Ahora tendrán que ir todos juntos, o no podrán destruir a las PPG con sus "amigos" los RRB-

-¡¡¿¿Qué!!??- gritaron Agate y Zircon

-pero maestro, las PPG saben quienes somos ¿Cómo lo aremos?- dijo seriamente Amethyst

-tranquila Amethyst, ya ah pasado 3 años y ustedes ya no visten igual y han cambiado mucho, solo hay un problema- dijo El

-cual maestro-dijo Amethyst

-esas cicatrices, puede que las reconozcan-

-yo no puedo tapármelas señor, es la fuente de todo mi poder- dijo Amethyst

-y el mío-dijo Agate

-ni pienses en sacármelo afeminado ¬¬-dijo Zircon indiferente

-¡¡no me digas afeminado!!-dijo EL y le dio una descarga eléctrica, Zircon soporto el dolor de pie y serrando los ojos y apretando los dientes

-¡¡OLLE!! ¡YA VASTA!-grito Gross irritado

-¿Qué pasa Gross? ¿Te preocupas por la princesita ruda? XP-dijo Wrecker en tono pícaro y se gano otro golpe en el estomago xD

-va… vasta de hacer e…eso ¡¡O-O!!-dice Wrecker retorciéndose (de nuevo) en el piso XP

-¡¡no es eso imbécil!! ¡¡Solo quiero saber cuando nos vamos!! Además, tenemos que estar todos bien para esta misión ¿no?-dijo nerviosamente Gross

-si tienes razón, pero Zircon y Wrecker no están muy bien que digamos XP-dijo Hatred

-bueno chicos yo creo que ¡¡YA ES HORA DE QUE SE VALLAN!!-grita el cambiando su vos de afeminado a una temible

-¡si señor!-dijeron los 6 y se fueron por el portal que EL abrió

--

Les describo a los Chicos, la verdad es que lo dibuje (para inspiración) con una ropa muy difícil así que voy a hacer todo lo posible por que entiendan la idea, bien, Hatred, es el líder de los Evil Black Boys (Kmy: perdón por el nombre tan mediocre, estoy sin inspiración ^^U) tiene el pelo rojo intenso y las puntas eran en puntas(^^^^^^ así) negras y un poco mas arriba, una pequeña franja negra siguiendo la orillas de las puntas arriba del negro, las chasquillas eran en puntas pero mas largas y delgadas, pero las dos puntas de al centro eran mucho mas largas que le tapaban justo un poco cada chasquilla un ojo ( Kmy: les dije, complicado xD) traía una polera morada oscurísima con la letra de su inicial dibujada con puntas al final y envuelto en fuego con una chaqueta corta sin mangas, negra y una granja que subía un poco de color morado oscuro, en la cabeza llevaba una gorra negra ,pero solo la ocupaba en una esquina de la cabeza los zapatos…los que dibuje son difícil de explicar, así que solo dejémoslo que son como los de los RRB los pantalones eran negros con los bolsillos morados oscuro y sus ojos eran un morado intenso y fuerte que deja como ojos rosados a los de Amethyst en comparación y debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia como un triangulo negro como si lo hubieran dado un rasguño y unas "pulseras" (en realidad cuerdas) en forma de X en las dos manos

--

Kmy: continua!! ^^ Expliqué solo a el líder por que si explicaba a los 3 en el mismo cap, iba a ser muuuuuy largo ^^U ¡¡pero que importa!! ¡¡Viva la vida!! ^^Ah! Ya volví a los RRB y a Jake a la normalidad, era para hacerlos sufrir un poco nomás xD

**Brick: ¿Por qué estas tan contenta? ¬¬**

**Butch: es muy extraño **¬¬

**Boomer: pareces enamorada **¬¬

**Jake: de que nos perdimos **¬¬

Kmy: ¡no tontines! ^^ ¡Es el día mas feliz de la semana! ¡Viernes! ¡A quien no le gusta el Viernes! ¡Soy feliz! ^^

**Jake: ¿tanto por un día? ¬¬**

Kmy: levántate a la hora que me levanto yo todos los días y después hablamos ¬¬, chicos, por favor

**RRB y Jake: si tienen una sugerencia para seguir este fic, no dudes en dejar tu comentario**

Kmy: bye! ^^


	11. Ya estamos de vuelta

Kmy: ¡¡hola!! E aquí mi cap 10…eh… se me olvido decirles que los capítulos 10 son especiales y olvide preguntarles de quien querían que hiciera el especial ^^U…jeje….perdón, así que el especial lo voy a hacer en el prox. Cap ¿si? Ustedes pidan y yo hago el especial sobre lo que escogieron, y…Frodd, casi me doy un tiro cuando de dijiste que hice que Brick besara a Burbuja xD y… Boomer también ^^U

**Boomer: odio mi vida, odio mi vida odio mi vida…**

**Brick: ¡Butch! ¡Tráete el capuchino por favor! ¡Ya me tiene loco! -_-U ¡yo nunca besaría a esa bebita llorona! ¡Cuantas beses te lo tengo que decir!**

**Butch: si claro, claro ahora lo traigo…**

**Conciencia xD: toma**

**Butch: gracias…¡¡¡AHHHH!!!... mi pesadilla vuelve a atacarme ¡por queeee! T_T**

Kmy: ¡sabia que iba a pasar! Lo que pasa es que si aunque sea 1na persona quería que volviera la conciencia de Brick, el iba a volver, ese era el trato que izo la conciencia de Bombom con la de el bobo de Brick -_-U

**Brick: _gracias Frodd, ahora voy a tener que cuidar a 2 traumados -_-U_**

Kmy:*suspiro*-_- bueno aquí esta el 10mo cap de mi fic, ¡ah! Flodd porfavor, dime en que cap puse que Brick besaba a Burbuja por que no se donde lo puse para arreglarlo plis ^^U, bueno aquí esta

**Jake: esos chicos me dan pena, en serio -_-U**

* * *

Cap 10: ya estamos de vuelta

--

Gross:

Gross es el segundo de los tres hermanos, tiene el pelo como Butch, pero para alado, como si el viento lo hubiera tirado para un lado, las puntas eran verde oscuro, a los lados tambien tenia el pelo en puntas,verdes, su polera era sin mangas, pero como si se las hubieran arrancado, tenia en esta una franja cruzada blanca,con una calabera, sus pantalones eran mitad verdes y mitad blancos,tenia un triangulo negro por brazo,un sinturon de cadenas y unos sapatos como los de los RRB y na "pulceras" en forma de Z en cada brazo

--

Burbuja se había ido a ver a Boomer a la sala, por que no lo encontró con sus hermanos y cuando llegó obviamente estaba rodeado de todas sus fans así que Boomer no la vio llegar, pero todos los chicos notaron la presencia de Burbuja/Bloodbath se asombraron por que uno: estaba radiantemente hermosa, y dos, por que ya no era la mala, fría y oscura Bloodbath, ahora era de nuevo la linda tierna y cariñosa Burbuja, que dejaba a todos los (Kmy: babosos xD) compañeros de esta con esa cara que ustedes ya se imaginan (*¬*), hasta en el minuto se hizo su propio grupo de fans, y eso dice mucho

--

-Bloodbath que bien te ves-chico 1

-Oye Bloodbath que te paso, te ves radiante-chico 2

-¡Bloodbath! ¡Me tienes que decir tu secreto para verte tan bien! ^^-dijo una chica

-Gracias chicos, pero desde ahora quiero que me vuelvan a decir, Burbuja ^^-dijo Burbuja, esto ultimo lo había escuchado Boomer e intento ver pero sus fans y los de Burbuja no lo dejaban ver, hasta que llegó la profesora y los sentó a todos

-Bien niños, tomen sus asientos-dijo la profesora

-Hola Boomer, lindo día ¿no? ^^-dijo felizmente Burbuja, creo que ya no le quedaba nada de Bloodbath

Boomer la vio y quedo con la boca abierta, cosa que hizo enrojecer a Burbuja, hasta que habló

-"¿Bur-burbuja? O///O!"-escribió Boomer con una cara de (Kmy: mejor no digo lo que iba a decir xP) enfermo de enamorado xD

-"eh si Bo-Boomer, ¿Cómo estas? ^///^U"-escribió Burbuja muy nerviosa

-"estas preciosa, a eso me refería cuando Butch te dijo que te quería ver cambiada"-escribo Boomer dejando con cara de sorpresa a Burbuja

-"¿Cómo sabes que hable con Butch?"-

-"Butch no es bueno con los secretos ^^"-

-"ah, jeje, que bueno que te guste "mi nuevo estilo" jeje-

-"no, ese e tu antiguo estilo, estilo Burbuja, eso me gusta ^^-

-"¿en serio?, gracias ^///^…Boomer ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?, yo solo te cause dolor… ya sabes… ese día"-

-"por que el amor no se borra tan fácilmente"-

Cuando Burbuja leyó eso se quedo perpleja ¿aun la amaba? (Kmy: ¿no es obvio? ¬¬) ella se sintió más feliz que nunca, ella se había enamorado de Boomer sin darse cuenta

-"pues… las personas cambian, y merecen otra oportunidad ¿sabias? ^^-

-"mm a que te refieres xP"-(Kmy: Boomer no cambia, Sige siendo el mismo tonto xD Boomer: ¡Ey! ¬¬)

-"Boomer… ¬¬"-

-"ahhh… (Kmy: no entendió xD) bueno, oye Burbuja, ¿quieres ir a comer algo hoy después del colegio?"-

-¡Claro! Eres muy amable Boomer ^^"-

--

En la mesa de Butch y Bellota…

--

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ…- Los verdes estaban dormidos, escondiendo sus caras con el libro abierto, Bellota estaba recostada en el hombro de Butch y este en la cabeza de Bellota (Butch: ¿puedo vomitar? ¬¬)

--

En la mesa de los rojitos…

--

-Brick, ¿me ayudas con el problema 7?-pregunta Bombom

-claro princesa, mira este numero…-le explicaba Brick, se querrán mucho y todo, pero en los estudios no cambian

--

Cuando terminaron las clases, Brick y Bombom despertaron a los verdes, sin antes tomarles una foto xD, y los azules salían a comer algo

--

-Burbuja, ¿Dónde quieres ir?-

-Boomer, ¿me acompañas a la casa para cambiarme y después salimos?-

-claro, vamos-

--

En la casa…

--

-Esperame afuera, es que estoy hace poco aquí y no creo que tenga el permiso para dejar pasar a personas ^^U-

-que bueno que volviste a tu verdadera casa, bueno yo te espero-

--

En los arbustos…

--

-Bien ve ahora, empecemos con el plan… aunque lo que sige no me gusta mucho ¬¬- dijo Wrecker

-bien, ya voy- dijo Agate y fue donde Boomer

-hola Boomer, ¿me recuerdas?-dijo Agate

-¿tu? pero como…-

-je-je-je…-

* * *

Kmy: Continuaaa! ^^

**Conciencia B.: como están los Romeos del año xD ¿la han pasado bien?**

**Jake: ¿Quién es este tipo? ¬¬**

**Conciencia B: yo soy la conciencia de Brick genio, oye... Oye, oye, oye… ¿tus eres Jake? ¿Tu no eres acaso el que qui…* Jake le tapa la boca*-**

**Jake: cállate o te remato ¬///¬**

**RRB. Y nos dices a nosotros raros ¬¬**

Kmy: bien… no se lo que pasa aquí .-.!, pero no quiero averiguarlo por ahora xD, yo me di cuenta que sin querer convertí este fic en algo mas como BoomxBubbles ^^U, bueno eso es todo, ¡bye! ^^


	12. Perdidos y Buscados

Kmy: Hola! Aquí esta el cap 11 de mi fic ^^, por que tengo muy mala suerte TT_TT yo aun no salgo de clases -_-U así que no voy a poder escribir fics diarios, aunque quisiera, ¡odio dejar a las personas esperando!...pero bue… que le voy a hacer ¿no?, el especial se hará de ButchxButter

**Butch: eso era obvio, soy el mejor ^^**

Bellota: no te creas, también me eligieron ami ¬¬

**Butch:¡¡¡QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!!! T_T! **

Kmy: es un especial sobre LOS DOS, así que ustedes narraran la historia, y se tratara básicamente de… ustedes xD , pero solo este cap, así que ¿Quién parte?

**Butch: ¿y los otros?**

Kmy: en otra sala, _los eché por mientras xP, la conciencia esta incluida, menos…_

**Jake: de mi no se deshacen tan fácil xD, bueno que parta la historia ¿no?**

Kmy: -_-U bien. Bellota, tu parte

Bellota: esta bien ¬¬ *ejem*

* * *

Cap 11 especial… ButchxButter ¬¬: Perdidos y Buscados

--

En el cap anterior…

_En la casa…_

_--_

_-Espérame afuera, es que estoy hace poco aquí y no creo que tenga el permiso para dejar pasar a personas ^^U-_

_-que bueno que volviste a tu verdadera casa, bueno yo te espero-_

_--_

_En los arbustos…_

_--_

_-Bien ve ahora, empecemos con el plan… aunque lo que sigue no me gusta mucho ¬¬- dijo Wrecker_

_-bien, ya voy- dijo Agate y fue donde Boomer_

_-hola Boomer, ¿me recuerdas?-dijo Agate_

_-¿tu? pero como…-_

_-je-je-je…-_

---------------------------------------------Bellota----------------------------------------------------

--

Estaba caminando al lado de Butch hacia su casa, los idiotas de los rojitos nos habían despertado, espero que no nos hallan sacado una foto o algo así, por que o sino… ¡van a ver!!! (Kmy: xD) *ejem* sigamos

-oye Butch,… ¿podemos sentarnos un rato?... esos idiotas me despertaron muy brusco y… estoy algo cansada -_-U- dice yo casi cayéndome al suelo

-bien… igual yo estoy un poco cansado… ¿¡a quien se le ocurre despertarnos en medio de clases!?-(Kmy: los profesores, los compañeros, el de alado… xD)

Butch y yo nos fuimos a sentar en un banco en medio de la plaza, a esa hora no había nadie, los mas chicos estaban entrando recién a clases, y los grandes tirando su uniforme lejos y preparándose para salir, o dormir todo el día y los MAS grandes… que se yo XD no me lo se todo, pero no había nadie mas ahí

-oye Bellota ¿ya te dije que te amo mucho?-

-hoy no, así que dímelo ^^-dije algo cansada

-yo te amo MUCHO, eres la persona mas linda y ruda que e conocido, y que me soporta ^^U, eso me gusta mucho-me dijo poniendo u brazo atrás de mi cuello

-yo creo que tú eres la persona más bruta del mundo xD-

-¡oye!-

-y eso me encanta ^^, te amo Butch-dije y le di un beso en los labios (Bellota: no puedo creer que yo este diciendo esto con tanta naturalidad ¬¬)

--

**-------------------------------- SupermegamachoButch ------------------------------------------**

**--**

**Cuando Bellota me dijo eso, yo me sonroje un poco, y después sentí como su cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, y no dijo nada mas, y la vi, se había quedado dormida, se veía tan linda, apacible, y linda otra ves ^^, toda esa fuerza y rudeza casi bestial que a ella la caracterizaba y me hacia sentirme con verdadero desafío, que quería afrontar, se habían calmado en mi hombro, apoye mi cabeza en la suya y le acaricie la cabeza, hay estuvimos un largo rato. Cuando ya pasaron unas horas, ya era de noche, decidí llevar a Bellota a su casa, y la tome delicadamente en brazos, obviamente me fui volando, era más fácil. Decidí entrar por la ventana, no se por que ^^U y la deje en su cama, se veía preciosa, le di un beso en los labios, y cuando estuve a punto de irme, escuche que algo se cayó en la pieza de al lado, fui a ver, era Burbuja, estaba toda arropada, así que no le vi la cara, se le había caído su "pulpi"**

**-**_tan grande y aun durmiendo con peluches -_-U- _**y como soy una persona tan buena ^^ le destapé la cabeza y le puse a su entupido peluche a su lado, me agaché y le dije, como si pudiera oírme**

-_cuida a mi hermano, el te quiere y no quiero que vuelva a sufrir_- **le frote la cabeza despeinándola un poco, y me fui (Butch: ¿que?... ¿querían que le diera un besito en la frente?...no bromeen ¬¬).Cuando iba volando de lo más feliz…**

**-**¡¡oye, oye, oye, oye!! ¿¡No te quedas a jugar?!-**esa energía sin limites hasta para hablar, solo podía ser de alguien, pero no podía ser si ella era Bellota, no podía ser…**

**-**¡¡¿Zircon!!?-**grite y después… todo oscuro…**

**--**

------------------------------------------Bellota-------------------------------------------------------

--

Al otro día…

--

Amanecí muy feliz, me sentía con ganas de gritar y bailar y… ¿bailar? No bromees no es para tanto ¬¬ ¡pero estoy feliz! ¡Contenta! ¡Nada podía arruinar ese día tan perfecto!

-¡¡COMO PUDO PASAR!!-hable muy pronto ¬¬, fui a ver que pasaba y… era obviamente Burbuja, llorando, y Bombón consolándola…eso me recuerda cuando éramos mas pequeñas, solo que también estaba Brick, pero no estaba Butch ni Boomer

-¿Qué paso?-dije yo

-Bo- Boomer desapareció, cuando ayer íbamos a ir a comer algo le dije que me esperara afuera mientras iba a buscar algo, después volví y no estaba, pensé que se había arrepentido y me dormí llorando y hoy llame a su casa y Brick me dijo que no habia llegado y…-entonces paro en seco

-¡y entonces que! ¡Que paso!-dije desesperándome mucho

-y…Butch tampoco llegó a la casa, creemos que se los han llevado…que…los han secuestrado-dijo Burbuja esperando mi reacción

--

Yo me quedé helada moví mi cabeza en negación, y una lagrima me traicionó y se escapó de mis ojos, y me caí de rodillas, carias lagrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos…se habían llevado a Butch…pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados…al que se llevo a su amado Butch… la va a pagar MUY CARO, me enfurecí y di un golpe en el sueño, haciendo un agujero que daba hacia abajo. De verdad la iban a pagar muy pero muy caro…

* * *

Kmy: continua! ^^ Cortito, cortito, pero era eso o no publicar nada hasta mañana en la noche ^^U, así que preferí poner este cap corto, y me quede con ganas de hacer mas ButchxButter, así que prox cap seguirá siendo especial ButchxButter ^^

**Butch y **Bellota**: ¿ya no hemos sufrido bastante? T_T**

**Jake: ¡¡¡jajajajajaja!!! xD**

**Butch y **Bellota**: **¬¬

**Jake: eh...jeje…no se enojen, solo era una broma, una broma ^^U**

Kmy: lo siento, pero los seguidores de mi fic quieren más ButchxButter, así que seguirá así ^^U, bueno eso es todo, espero que les halla gustado, nos vemos con el otro cap TALVES mañana, ¡bye! ^^

Bellota** Butch y Jake: ¡dejen sus comentarios! ^^**


	13. Los sentimientos no cambian asi como asi

Kmy:¡hola! ¡Fin de semana largo! ¿Que mejor me puede pasar esta semana? ^^

**Jake: que te llegue la inspiración ¬¬**

Kmy: de hecho… me llego la inspiración, malvada ¬¬

**Jake: uh oh… pobres chicos xD**

Kmy: la verdad, yo pensaba (cuento la historia xD) y que terminaran todos felices….pero me recordaron lo que puse en mi summary, y…jeje je me llego la inspiración malvada (sonrisa maquiavélica)

**Butch:¿Qué te hicimos nosotros? T_T**

Bellota: mátenme por favor ¬¬

Kmy: lo siento, este es mi fic y no puedes morir… al menos que termine mi fic, después puedes ir a hacer lo que quieras xP, bueno aquí esta mi cap 12, 2da parte del especial ButchxButter, disfrútenlo ^^U Butch, empiezas

* * *

Cap 12 2da parte de especial ButchxButter: Los sentimientos no cambian así

--

---------------------------------**Supermegamachobutch-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**… ¿mmm? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso**?-pregunte yo mientras veía que estaba un lugar muy familiar**

-¡hola Goku!, ¡bienvenido a la mansión de EL, tu ex hogar, yo soy Gross, tu anfitrión!…o pesadilla como lo quieras llamar xP-**dijo Gross Burlándose de mi, me recuerda a alguien…¡ah! a mi ^^U**

**-**¿la mansión de EL?, con razón esto me parecía muy familiar, ¿y tu quien eres?-**eso izo que… eh, Gross cayera de espaldas ante mi "tonta" pregunta**

-¡no te lo acabo de decir! ¡Soy Gross idiota! ¬¬…*ejem* bueno, no por mucho tiempo-

-¿a que te refieres**?-en ese momento, el tipo este **(Kmy: como eso ¬¬ se llama Gross idiota)** si ese, Gross, se transforma en una copia de… ¡¡¡MI!!!**

-¡¡OYE!! ¡Ese es mi estilo! ¡Único y patentado por mi! ¬¬ - **grite enojadísimo**

-ahora es MIO, y tu querida Bellotita no se va a dar cuenta-**cuando dijo eso, me di cuenta de que Bellota iba a estar en problemas, así que intente atacarlo, fracasando miserablemente T_T**

**-¡**ja! ¡Idiota! Aquí tengo 1000 veces mas poder que tu, no me puedes hacer nada ¡jajaja!-

-¿sabes que? Te recomiendo una Pág. Web ^^-

-eeeh… ¿y cual seria esa?-**pregunto este tonto con curiosidad, ¡que divertido seria que fuera mi hermano! ¡Lo molestaría como se me diera la gana!...es que es muy tonto xD**

-si mira es www. comprateunavida .cl y no te metas en la mía ^^-**dije y empecé a reír como enfermo, y no me di cuenta de que Zircon estaba también, y… también empezó a reír, no lo pudo evitar supongo**

-jajaja que chistoso ¬¬, como sea, eso solo hará que haga sufrir con más ganas a tu noviecita-**dijo Gross tratando de que yo dejara de reír, y lo consiguió, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil ¡Butch nunca pierde en una lucha así!...excepto con Brick, siempre sabe que decir **¬¬

-oye, oye, oye… veo que Zircon se divierte conmigo, supongo que soy mas chistoso que tu…además no están mal…de hecho… esta bien linda**-dije yo para sacarle celos a Gross, solo lo dije para eso, aunque Zircon se parece mucho a Bellota yo nunca cambiaria a MI Bellota, que el quería arrebatarme ¡esto se pone bueno! ^^**

**-**si, si, si, si la verdad eres muy chistoso ¡tienes que enseñarme tu también!-**dijo Zircon, parando de reír un poco, mi "plan de el minuto" funcionaba, Gross se estaba poniendo rojísimo, intento atacarme, pero increíblemente, no izo nada, que extraño… se supone que yo no soy asi, siempre actúo i después **(Bellota: muuuucho después xD) **¬¬ em… como decía, actúo y después pienso**

-bien, no me importa lo que digan, yo ya me voy con tu novia… o era MI novia? ¡jajajaja**!-se rió y cuando quise atacarle, se fue**

_-idiota ¬¬_-**escuché lo que dijo Zircon, si la conociera… diría que esta celosa de Bellota… ¡espera si la conozco! ¡Esta celosa!, Mmmm… si mi teoría no falla, creo que ya se como puedo sacarle provecho a esto**

--

**---------------------------------------------------------------------Boomer----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Em… hola, lo siento por interrumpir la "interesante" narración de Butch pero, ¡tienen que saber algo de mi también! T_T**

**Yo estaba en la mansión de EL, la reconocí enseguida, ese olor a azufre y ese humo rojo no se olvidan**

**-**¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOYEEEEEEEE!!!!-**me grito un idiota a lo que yo salte exaltado**

**-**¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡QUE CARAJ**…-no pude terminar por que una chica me pato la boca, era Agate y luego me pego un golpe en el estomago**

**-**¡¡no me gustan las groserías en mi casa!! ¬¬-

-¡jaja! ¡Sabia que eso iba a funcionar! xD-**dijo, el idiota que me grito en el oído ¬¬, pero luego Agate le pego un golpe en el estomago también xD**

-¡eso es por hacer que le pegue a este pobre idiota! Wrecker, eres muy cruel **¬¬-la verdad no se si me estaba defendiendo o me esta insultando ¬¬**

-¡jaja!…te… lo mereces**-dije con un dolor horrible en el estomago**

-bueno… yo creo…que mejor… me voy…**-dijo tratando de respirar xD**

**-**bien vete ya… y no fastidies ¬¬- **dijo Agate**

-estoy de acuerdo ¬¬-**dije yo**

¡Tú cállate! ¬¬…Agatita, no te sientas celosa, yo esto lo voy a hacer para que dominemos el mundo juntos nada mas o.u-

-¿de que me perdí? o.O-**dije algo confundido**

-a claro, lo que pasa es que Wrecker va a ir disfrazado de ti, fingirá ser tu y… le dara un beso a Burbuja para concebir toda la sustancia X que tiene en su cuerpo ¬¬-

-¿no seria mas facil robarla del laboratorio y ya? **¬¬-no se por que pero, siento que les doy ideas y ni me doy cuenta**

-no, por que la sustancia X de las chicas esta modificada y mejorada en su cuerpo y blablabla... Ósea, la sustancia X no se compara en nada a la sustancia X que esta en el cuerpo de las chicas, por eso Wrecker debe… besar a Burbuja **¬¬-ahhh creo que ya entendí el asunto, ósea que este hijo de (censurado) quiere darle un beso a mi Burbuja para dejarla sin sustancia X y matarla en el acto y dominar el mundo…¡¡¡AH!!! ¡¡¡QUE VOY A HACER!!! ¡MI MENTE NO PIENSA! ¡SOLO PIENSA EN ATACAR, ATACAR Y ATACAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!**

-¡¡no lo permitiré!!-**grité y lo ataqué, pero el era 1000 veces mas rápido que yo, creo que es por que EL le dio mas poder, ese afeminado, me gustaría matarlo yo solito ahora mismo ¬¬**

**-**¡jajajaja! Ya es muy tarde, tu linda y sexy "Bad Burbuja" será mi fuente de poder ¡nadie se resiste a mis encantos!-**dijo el presumido este**

-¿en serio eres mi contraparte masculina malvada? (Kmy: si confuso, lo se xD) no te pareces en nada a mi ¬¬-**dije, pero el se transformó y se convirtió en mi, y se fue por un portal**

-¡¡AY NO!! ¡¡AY NO!! ¡¡QUE VOY A HACER!!-**empecé a gritar como enfermo**

-¡cállate! ¿¡Tu crees que a mi me gusta esta idea!? T_T-**dijo Agate casi llorando, se nota que le gusta Wrecker, ¡que mal gusto!, pero bueno que le voy a hacer yo ¿no?**

-¿no hay forma de acabar esto de otro modo?-**le pregunte acercándome un poco**

-me-me temo que no-**ella era la contraparte femenina malvada de Burbuja, era obvio que también iba a ser sensible**

**--**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bellota-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, busque en todos lados, edificios, casas, departamentos, cuevas, rocas, casas de perros, jardines, estatuas, techos, campos, montañas, rosas, panales…¡¡en todos lados!! Pero no había rastro de Butch…y de Boomer claro, ¡como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra! T_T ¡que voy a hacer!

-¡¡Bellota!!-era la voz de mi hermanita menor, creo que me vio hablando sola

-que quieres T_T-dije llorando, no lo pude evitar, soy la mas fuerte y ruda, pero soy una chica de todos modos

-¡hay hermanita! ¡Que vamos a hacer! T_T-me dijo Burbuja abrazándome, tenia que dejar de llorar y ser fuerte por ella, yo no quería que volviera a ser Bloodbath, por eso tenía que animarla para que tuviera fuerzas para seguir buscando a los chicos, en eso llega Bombón, también venia llorando

-¡¡hermanas!! ¡¡Hermanas!!, ¡¡Brick desapareció!! ¡¡No esta en ningún lado!! TT_TT-lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora yo tenía que hacer el papel de madre o hermana mayor, y consolar a ambas

-¡chicas! ¡Vasta de llorar! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes por ellos!-mis palabras hicieron que ellas asintieran con la cabeza y Bombón rompió el silencio

-¡¡chicas!! ¡¡Lo tengo!! ¡¡Vamos al laboratorio rápido!!-gritó Bombón y la seguimos, por un momento la tristeza de Bombón cambio a una de felicidad y esperanza, cosa que hizo que Burbuja y yo estuviéramos igual

--

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Brick--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si Butch y Boomer tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar ¿Por qué yo no?**

**Desperté en una sala oscura y tenebrosa, era horrible… ¡era mi cuarto! xP, pero mi antiguo cuarto, cuando vivía con EL, pero, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Y empeze a recordar**

.o.o.o.o.o.o.0. —Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"_**-**__Bombón, hemos buscado en todos lados, no hay rastro de mis hermanos, estoy muy preocupado-__**dije yo**_

_-tranquilo, los vamos a encontrar, ya veras que si __**^^- y me beso tiernamente en los labios, la voz de Bombón era como un tranquilizarte**_

_**De pronto, se ve como un perro cae de un 144234234231 piso xD**_

_-¡o no!-__**dijo Bombón y fue a salvar al pobre y tonto animal**_

_**Cuando iba a ir tras ella, una voz femenina me detuvo y me tomo fuertemente del hombro**_

_-adonde vas-__**escucharla me dio escalofríos, era muy fría**_

_-¿Amethyst? pero que ra…-__**no termine por que ella asintió con la cabeza y yo volteé inmediatamente, un chico de pelo rojo fuego me pego en la cabeza, antes de caer inconciente escuché**_

_-tu te vas con nosotros- y __**después se volvió todo oscuro"**_

.o.o.o.o.o.o.0. — Fin Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-auch . _ mi cabeza-

-y era hora que despertaras-**otra vez esa voz fria pero ahora era de hombre**

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-

-yo soy Hatred, y desde ahora voy a ser Brick para ti**-¿Brick? ¡Pero como! ¡Plagio! ¡Plagio!**

-¡como te ves a llamar así si…-**pero no termine por que el chico se volvió algo así como mi copia, pero tenia una extraña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, como si le hubieran cortado o algo así**

-no será necesario explicárselo, el solo comprenderá-**dijo Amethyst que estaba hay también**

-entonces me voy-**dijo el chico, abrió un portal y se fue**

**En la cara de Amethyst vi un poco de melancolía y rabia, no lo demostraba mucho, después de todo siempre esta seria, pero esa combinación de sentimientos se llamaba "celos"**

**

* * *

**

Kmy: ¡¡continua!! ^^ Lo siento por no publicar ayer, es que estaba sin inspiración, pero ahora me vino la inspiración malvada mientras arreglaba una foto de los RRB (para trasformarla en una de los Evil Black boys) y como mañana salgo mas temprano y además es fin de semana largo ¡voy a poder subir cap mas rápido! ^^

**Jake: lo malo es que tu "inspiración malvada" va a traer problemas u.u!**

**Butch: y a nosotros o.x **

Bellota: no nos mates T_T

Kmy: la inspiración malvada es para el fic, no que me vuelva mala completamente ¬¬

**Butch** Bellota y **Jake**: **uff, menos mal *suspiraron aliviados* n.n**

Kmy: bueno es todo por este cap, lamento que no fuera completamente ButchxButter, pero no podía dejar mis otras ideas volando ^^U bueno eso ¡bye!


	14. El es irremplazable

Kmy: ¡hola! ^^ Les tengo una buena noticia (para mi) al fin conseguí encontrar una Pág. para publicar los dibujos de mis personajes, empecé por los chicos malos, pero en el dibujo puse el nombre mal xD era "Evil Black boys" y puse "Black Evil boys", perdón ^^U esta es la pag http: / / www .flodeo. com / Kmylitha16 / 5376018 bueno ya saben que deben sacarle los espacios ¿no?

**Jake: ¿en serio? ¿Y me vas a dibujar ami?**

Kmy: lo siento pero tu no eres un personaje de mi fic, solo un producto de mi imaginación ^^U

**Jake: ¡¡nooo!! T_T**

**Brick: ¿y nosotros?**

Kmy: si yo creo por que ustedes son del fic ¿no?

**Butch: ¡dibújame bien! ^^**

**Boomer: ¡genial ^^**

**Jake: ¡¡por queeeee!! TT_TT**

Kmy: bueno… aquí esta el cap 13 de mi fic, disfrútenlo ^^U

* * *

Cap 13: El es irremplazable

--

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Brick------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No sabia que decirle, solo escuchar su fría voz me hacia temblar de miedo, y eso que es una chica**

-oye… ¿te molesta eso?- **al fin pregunte**

-que cosa- **dijo siempre seria**

-que ese tipo…em… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- **se me olvido, no me critiquen, a Butch se le olvida todo el tiempo xD**

-Hatred, ese idiota se llama Hatred- **dijo Amethyst poniéndose un poco molesta, sin perder su seriedad claro**

-pero, pero… ¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡YO DEBERIA TRATAR DE SALVAR A BOMBOM!-**creo que reaccione un poco tarde xP pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

-¡¡cállate!! ¡¡No puedes hacer nada!! ¡El idiota de Hatred va a besar a tu Bombón y la va a matar con eso! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! ¡No puedes hacer NADA**!-estalló al fin Amethyst, nunca la había visto perder la cordura, y eso me impresionó mucho**

**-¡**n-no por eso me voy a rendir! ¡Yo voy a luchar con todo el mundo si es necesario para salvarla!-**dije e intente a atacar a Amethyst, ¡pero pareciera que supiera lo que voy a hacer! ¡Su mente aquí es como… e… 1000 veces mejor que la mía, sin exagerar, yo soy un pobre diablo comparando**

-basta, no agotes tus fuerzas, aquí soy mucho mejor que tu, seré malvada pero no voy a pelear injustamente**-valla…no pensé que alguien como Amethyst tuviera principios**

-¿a si? ¿y cuando éramos niños? Me atacaste por sorpresa y no pude hacer nada **¬¬-**

**-**era una niña y estaba bajo presión, como líder no puedo demostrar debilidad-**esta chica me sorprende cada ves mas, bueno no me debería impresionar, después de todo, es parte mía y de Bombón ¿no?**

-¿¡debilidad?! ¡Debilidad es estar del lado de los malos¡-

-tú no puedes opinar, tú eras de los malos también-

-pero yo cambie, gracias a…-

-Bombón-

-exacto-

-si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar, créeme que lo hacia, pero yo nací así, y voy a morir así, todo por complacer al maestro EL**-¿maestro EL? ¿MAESTRO EL? Por dios, que bajo cayeron esto chicos -_-U**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kmy--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas se fueron directamente al laboratorio del profesor

-¡claro! ¡Como no lo pensé! ¡El portal!-dijo Bellota con mucha felicidad

Pero entonces las chicas recordaron lo de Burbuja

-que… ¿Qué?- pregunto Burbuja

-¿vas a estar bien?-

-si por que donde vamos es…-

-esta Makoto, lo se pero ahora mi corazón pertenece…a otro-dijo sonriendo un poco y sonrojándose con la cabeza agacha

-¿¡en serio?! ¡Que bien por ti Burbuja!

-si, me alegro que ya estés bien-

-yo nunca estuve mal, solo estuve confundida

-muy confundida **¬¬-**

-y obsesiva **¬¬-**

-si ya entendí gracias ¿vámonos YA?-

-¡claro!-

-entonces las chicas viajaron a la Ciudad de Tokio (Kmy: si no era Tokio, lo siento me confundí xD) para ir a buscar a sus "viejos amigos"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SupermegamachoButch-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Zircon…-

-que-

Estoy aburrido -_-U-

-y a mí que me importa-

-que tu también estas aburrida-

-si…tienes razón**- 25 seg. Después**

-Zircooooon….-

-queeeeee-

-estoy AAABUUURRRIIIDOOOO -_- -

-¡ya te entendí! ¡Que quieres que haga! **¬¬-**

-mmm… ¿me sacarías de aquí y me llevarías a salvar a Bellota? ^^-

-buen intento-

-*suspiro* bueno si no me entretienes, me voy entretener solo-**dije y empecé a golpear la pared-**

-¡basta, basta, basta, basta!- **grito Zircon**

-lo siento, estoy ABURRIDOOO -_-, si tan solo estuviera con mis hermanos…-

-si te llevo con ellos ¿dejaras de fastidiarme? Me perdí toda la lucha por venia a ver que querías **¬¬-**

**-**¿¡estabas viendo la lucha y no me invitaste?! T_T-

-¿vas a venir o no?-**dijo Zircon, ya estaba e la puerta que quedaba au nos 30 metros de donde estaba xP, si que es rápida**

-si claro, _jejeje, fase 1no, competa_ ¡espérame!-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boomer---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como estaba muy ABURRIDO, y no podía hacer nada para salvar a Burbuja, caí en la resignación -_-U, ¡pero que estoy diciendo! ¡Yo debería estar intentando hacer algo!..Supongo que Brick debe estar pensando e algo…Butch debe estar muy aburrido…, y hace LOS berrinches cuando esta aburrido, la mayoría de las veces se desquita con la pared de mi pieza ¬¬, en fin, le pedí a Agate un cuaderno y un lápiz para dibujar, la verdad no se que mas hacer, esta mansión es muy aburrida, ahora entiendo por que nos fuimos de aquí. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a dibujar ese momento en cuando entre co mis hermanos, cuando teníamos 12, a la casa de Mojo, cuando PPG eran las Dangerous girls y teníamos que "ejem" enamorarlas -_- y yo mi, mi** **querida…**

--

.o.o.o.o.o.o.0. —Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

--

"_-¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!!- grite yo_

_-¡¡cállate!! ¿¡¡Quieres que nos oigan!!?-__**me dijo Brick**_

_-MI, MI ¡¡MI QUERIDA ROPAAAA!!- __**mi ropa estaba toda rasgada las mangas lo pantalones, todo, TODO fue convertido en ropa de mujer**_

_-¡oye! No te sirve ahora, recuerda que ya no vivimos aquí-__**me dijo Butch**_

_-ropita querida, te voy a extrañar T_T- dije __**mientras tomaba mi ropa toda rasgada"**_

--

.o.o.o.o.o.o.0. — Fin Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

--

La verdad fue muy estúpido de mi parte ponerme así por la ropa, claro ahora como superestrella, puedo tener todo lo que quiero (Kmy: presumido ) ¡pero la ropa no es NADA comparado con un beso de Burbuja… Burbuja ¡que voy a hacer! T_T, en eso llega Agate

-oye ¿Qué dibujas?-**pregunto Agate con interés**

-mmm…creo que un recuerdo que tuve-**le mostré el dibujo y parece que a ella le gustó**

-dibujas bien ^^- **Nunca había visto a Agate sonreír así, esa sonrisa me recuerda a ¡Burbuja! T_T, en eso**

-aquí te traigo compañía…haber si al fin me deja ver… creo que ahora vienen los deportes…tranquila ¬¬, si, si, si, si?-dijo Zircon y se fue a otra habitación

-¡Butch! ¡Hermano! ^^-**grité y lo abrasé**

-bueno supongo que sobro aquí, los dejo solos-**aunque Agate es mala, tiene muy buenos modales, a veces me extraña mucho que sea mala**

-si con mi…-

-berrinche ¿cierto?-**lo interrumpí**

-¡si exacto! ^^ ¡Te dije que practicar con tu pared serviría de algo xP-

-jajaja que chistosito ¬¬ ¿y Brick?-

-no se, tal vez debe estar aun con Amethyst, seguro se le ocurre algo para llegar hasta aquí-

-ya lo creo-

-además así consigo terminar mi plan

-¿tu plan?-**pregunté con curiosidad**

-siii,… mi plan… ¡¡BUAJAJAJAJA!!-

* * *

Kmy: continua -_- ZzZzZ… termine este cap muy tarde, y eso que lo empecé muy temprano, es que empecé a dibujar (a Butch y Kojiro (en forma de los RRB)) en mi croquera y…se me olvido el cap ^^U, pero aquí ya lo termine, tarde pero lo termine, ¡acuérdense de visitar mis dibujos! ^^…bueno…adiós, tengo sueño -_-zZzZz

**Jake: bueno, supongo que yo serrare esto, *ejem* espero que les halla gustado! ¡Visiten los dibujos (aunque no este yo ****¬¬) y…¡dejen ****review****! ¡****Bye****! ^^**


	15. No apuesto nunca mas

Kmy: ¡hola! Aquí esta el cap 14 de mi fic (comiendo chocolates xD)

**Boomer: oye ¿Qué comes?**

Kmy: huevos de chocolate ¿quieres uno?

**Butch: ¿solo uno? Que egoísta **

Kmy: era broma tonto, ¡tengo muchos chocolates para ustedes! ^^

**Boomer: ¿¡y donde están!? *-***

Kmy: ¡tienen que buscarlos! ^^ xP

**Jake: ¿no crees que estamos algo grandes para…(se escucha en otro lado de la sala)**

**Boomer: ¡encontré uno! ^-^ (**xD**)**

**Brick: *suspiro* bien…un chocolate es un chocolate (mira hacia atrás) ey… ¡ey! ¡BOOMER! ¡ESE HUEVO ES ROJO Y TIENE MI NOMBRE! ¡ES MIO! (se va corriendo hacia Boomer)**

**Jake: ¡no se metan con los huevos negros! (se va corriendo)**

**Butch: ¡yo también quiero! (lo mismo xD)**

Kmy: estos chicos me hacen reír ¡jajajaja!... *ejem* bueno, aquí esta el cap 14 de mi fic ¡jajaja! Disfrútenlo y visiten mis dibujos ^^U

* * *

Cap 14: no apuesto nunca más

--

A las afueras de saltadilla…

--

-bueno… ya estas aquí de nuevo -_--dijo Wrecker con tristeza

-Nunca debimos haber hecho esa apuesta, sino no estaríamos aquí-dijo Hatred tristemente

-¡¡nunca debimos haber hecho esa tonta apuesta!! ¡¡Si no EL nunca nos hubiera mandado a hacer esta porquería!!-dijo Gross enojadísimo golpeando una piedra que dio la vuelta al mundo y le llego de vuelta por atrás xD

-jajaja xD-se rieron sus hermanos

--

.o.o.o.o.o.o.0. —Flashback—.0.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Antes de ser "supuestamente creadas" por Mojo Jojo, las Dangerous Girls ya habían sido creadas por EL, solo que EL aprovechó el momento se los choques de maldad con bondad (el rayo de mojo y la capsula donde estaban las PPG y los RRB) para trasladar a las Dangerous Girls hacia los cuerpos de las PPG, ya que necesitaban sustancia X para poder viajar a otra dimensión, pero la sustancia Z que consiguieron de Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro fue mejor, tanto así que sirvió para darles mas maldad a los Evil Black Boys. Cuando eran niños (12)

"-esta mansión es muy aburrida -_--dijo Gross

-si… ni siquiera se puede entrenar aquí -_-U-dijo Zircon tirada en el piso

-mmmm… ¿veamos la tele? Tal vez sales chicas lindas **-dijo Wrecker

-baboso -dijo Agate con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡vamos Amethyst! ¡Ven a ver la TV con nosotros!-dijo Hatred tirándola de un brazo

-no molestes, la TV es para la gente que no tiene la capacidad de usar su imaginación al leer-dijo Amethyst sin dejar de leer

-………………préstame un libro -_-U-dijo Hatred y se puso a leer xD

-ash que aburridos son ¬¬, veamos nosotros ¿si?-dijo Wrecker y encendió la TV

-¡oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Veamos el canal interdimencional! (Kmy: justamente la dimensión de las chicas xD)-dijo Zircon emocionada (Kmy: exageradamente)

-¡bien! ¡Bien! pero deja de hacer eso ¬¬-dijo Agate

Cuando estos chicos pusieron el canal interdimen… del otro mundo xD, llegaron al canal de las noticias, que estaban haciendo un reportaje sobre la vida de las chicas súper poderosas

-¡oigan miren a esas chicas *¬*-dijo Wrecker

-que tienen ¬¬-dijo Agate obviamente celosa

-¡oye, oye, oye, oye! ¡Se parecen a nosotras!-dijo Zircon sorprendida

-¡es verdad! ¡Amethyst, Hatred! ¡Dejen sus "interesantes" vidas y vengan a ver esto!-dijo Gross sin dejar de mirar la TV

-no molesten, no quiero ver la TV- dijo Amethyst sin prestar mucha atención

-si, eso que dijo- dijo Hatred apuntando a Amethyst pero sin dejar de leer

Pero era muy tarde, Gross había traído la tele con una mano y la puso enfrente de los morados muy exageradamente xD

-¡¡véanlo es importante!! ¬¬-dijo Gross enojado

A Hatred se le volvieron los ojos unos puntitos y Amethyst a Gross le lanzo una mirada que hizo que Gross se estremeciera

-¡oye Amethyst! ¡Mira esas chicas! ¡Tienen los mismos poderes que ustedes!-dijo por fin Hatred

Amethyst miro l pantalla que técnicamente estaba encima de ella xD

-Gross, corre la TV-dijo y Gross la corrió inmediatamente

-mmm… con que estas son Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota ¿no? Que interesante-dijo Amethyst

-¿Cómo sabes quien son?-pregunto Agate

-el maestro me lo contó-respondió Amethyst

-¿¡Por qué a ti y a nosotros no!?-gritaron todos

-bue… ami también ^^U-dijo Hatred con una gotita en la cabeza

-por que nosotros somos sus lideres y yo soy madura, mucho mas que ustedes-respondió Amethyst

-si por eso… ¡ey! ¡Yo también soy maduro ¬¬!-dijo Hatred amenazando con pelear

-¿estas seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo, Hatred?-dijo Amethyst mirándolo desafiante

-cuenta con ello-Hatred con la misma expresión

-¡yo tengo una mejor idea!-interrumpió Wrecker

-¿y cuan seria?-pregunto Gross

-hagamos una apuesta-respondió Wrecker

-¿ya me imagino lo que viene ¬¬-dijo Agate

-¡viajemos a la dimensión de las PPG consigamos la sustancia X que esta en ellas!-

-¡¡no se puede idiota!! ¡¡Faltarían unos chicos con sustancia X para las chicas! ¬¬-grito Gross

JUSTO en ese momento, pasan la pelea de los RRB y las PPG, cuando estas destruyeron a los RRB con un beso

-¡puaj! ¡No me gustaría estar en el lugar de esos chicos -_-U-dijo Gross asqueado

-no exageres, es solo un beso ¬¬-dijo Agate

En eso pasan el momento que los RRB vuelven a saltadilla

-esos chicos… ¡se parecen a nosotros!-dijo Wrecker y todos cayeron hacia atrás, menos Amethyst claro

-¡idiota! ¡Son los mismos que vimos hace 5 segundos! -_-U-grito Hatred

-¡si ya se! ¡Pero ahora tienen peinados distintos! ¡Con los otros no se parecían en nada! ¬¬

Después muestran la parte en que el los salva de desaparecer por ser tratados como bebes (si no entienden, tienen que ver el cap xD)

-¿¡¡EL CREÓ A ESOS CHICOS!?!-gritaron todos menos...ustedes saben quien

En eso aparece EL

-no se sorprendan chicos, ¿de donde creen que ustedes salieron?-

-eso…tiene mucho sentido -_-U-digo Agate

-escuché lo de su apuesta chicos-dijo EL

-¿apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? No sabemos de que habla…-y todos miran a Wrecker-¡¡DE EL FUE LA IDEA!!-gritaron todos menos…ya saben

-no lo creo ¡es la mejor idea que se a ocurrido!…o la única -_-U-dijo EL

-¿en serio? ¡ja! ¡Tomen eso traidores! ^^-dice Wrecker en tono de burla

-*ejem* lo que quiero que hagan es que ustedes vallan y bsss…bsss…bsss- les cuenta a todos en voz baja (Kmy: ¿y para que? Si no hay nadie más ahí ¬¬)

-¡¿¡QUE?!?-gritaron todos…TODOS

-valla me sorprende, Amethyst grito… bueno en fin tienen que hacer eso para que puedan ir a la dimensión ¡y dominar el mundo!-dijo EL cambiando su voz de afeminado por la temible

-pero maestro- todos ponen cara de berrinche menos ella (ya saben ¿no?)

-bien, lo haremos-dijo Amethyst

-¿¡¿Qué?!?- gritaron todos, sobretodo Hatred

-ahora veremos quien es mejor ¿o no, Hatred?-dijo mirándolo desafiante otra vez

-GGGrrr… bien ¬¬ si es por humillarte ¡hagámoslo!-dijo con una mirada desafiante también

-primero van ustedes chicas-dijo EL

-¡bien!-dijeron y con eso EL las llevo al momento en que "eran creadas" por Mojo Jojo y los chicos se quedaban obviamente molestos por lo que Tinian que hacer

* * *

Kmy: ¡continua! Como ando con depresión por que mañana es lunes -_-

Solo me dio el ánimo para escribir el flashbacks, pero al menos respondí la pregunta ¿no?

**Boomer: ¡Esconde más! ¡Esconde más! ¡Esconde más! ^^**

**Jake Butch y Brick: abúrrete ¬¬**

Kmy: *suspiro* bien ¬¬ (hago magia y esta todo repleto de huevos de nuevo xD)

**Boomer: ¡si!**

**Jake Butch y Brick: ¡¡nooo!!**

Kmy: lo siento chicos a buscar, háganlo por su hermano Boomer ¿si?

**Jake: el no es mi hermano ¿me salvo con eso? ^^**

Kmy: nop :P

**Jake: T_TU**

Kmy: bueno eso es todo, comenten y vean mis creaciones (la Pág. sale en mi perfil ^^) espero que lo hallan disfrutado ¡bye! ^^


	16. ¡Mi amor! ¡ya vine! xD

Kmy: hola! Aquí esta el cap 15 de mi MUY largo fic xD, perdón por no subir un cap antes, es que, como les dije en unos caps anteriores, el colegio me esta volviendo LOCA y PRUEBAS y DISERTACIONES y HABLAR EN INGLES y TAREA y etc., etc., etc.,

**Jake: valla, tu vida es miserable xD**

Kmy: gracias por animarme Jake ¬¬ y no digas nada por que yo puedo hacer que estudien el DOBLE de lo que estudio yo si quiero, por que es MI fic ^^

**Butch: ¡ya se que el fic no es mío! ¡Deja de recordármelo! T-T**

Kmy: bueno voy a empezar rápido con este cap, ya que debería estar haciendo tarea, hoy me paso una historia en el colegio que me enseño a revisar los cuadernos para ver si tengo tarea y no dejarlos tirados por hay xD, bueno aquí esta, disfrútenlo ^^U

* * *

Cap 15: reencuentro con los "RRB"

--

-¡hagamos una apuesta! ¡Hagamos una apuesta! ¡Que idiota eres Wrecker! ¬¬-dijo Gross moviendo las manos cómicamente

-¡no es mi culpa que EL este espiándonos todo el tiempo! ¡Si lo conociera diría que ahora mismo nos esta espiando!...espera ¡si lo conozco! ¡Nos esta espiando! ¬¬-

--

En el mas allá rojo…

--

-No es tan tonto como creí -_-U-dijo EL

--

De vuelta a La ciudad de Saltadilla…

--

-¡ya cállense! ¡Tenemos que hacer… lo que tenemos que hacer! ¬¬-dijo Hatred algo hastiado

Entonces los Evil Black Boys volaron hacia el colegio

--

-mmm… que raro los alumnos Jojo y las alumnas Utonio no se han presentado-dijo la profesora

-¡amor! ¡Ya vine! xD-dijo Gross/Butch…como tonto xD

-Wuaaaaaauuuu… *¬*-dijo Wrecker/Boomer con cara de…baboso ¬¬

-ni, claro, como no, como no, me voy a sentar y que termine luego esto ¿si?-dijo Hatred/Brick con una cara de indiferencia, que hacia sentirse a los demás como unos pobres insectos

Los alumnos estaban algo extrañados por el comportamiento de los alumnos, normalmente en que entra con indiferencia era Butch, y no Brick, Boomer siempre era tierno en su mirada y ahora, parecía un baboso (Jake: normalmente en baboso es Butch xP Butch: ¡Ey! ¬¬) y Butch parecía enfermo, cuando chico era así, pero parece que al crecer se le fue toda la energía malgastada de cuando niño, por que ahora era un FLOJO (Kmy: me recuerda a mi n.n) y ahora estaba nerviosismo sentado, quería solo pararse, y para su suerte, venia la clase de ed. Física

-¡¡¡SIIII!!!!-gritó causando un terremoto en la sala y salió corriendo, esa es la actitud de Butch, pero cuando terminan las clases y solo hay que imaginárselo cuando empiezan las vacaciones de verano xD

Cuando todos estaban en ed. Física, Gross corría a 1000 por hora, cuando se suponía que tenían que trotar, Wrecker estaba detrás de un par de chicas mientras trotaba y con otras chicas detrás de el, que todavía no se daban cuenta de su actitud de baboso y Brick paró para ir a preguntarle algo a el prof. de Ed. Física

-disculpe profesor ¿UD sabe donde están las PPG?-dijo "intentando" mostrar respeto, ya que el siempre era el líder junto a Amethyst y solo a EL era al que le tenia respeto, a pesar de ser MUY afeminado

-no lo siento Brick… oye ¿Qué te paso debajo del ojo?-pregunta extrañado el prof.

-_metiche…_¬¬_ -_susurró Hatred

-¿Qué?-

-nada, nada ^^U…mejor…me voy a trotar-dijo y se fue-_¡diablos! ¿¡Donde están esas chicas del demonio?!...no espera, ellas no soy de EL xD será mejor que aparezcan pronto o…-_pero no termino, por que Gross paso a su lado a 1.000 por hora y lo hizo dar mínimo unas 7 vueltas, y tenia los ojos "mareados" y se tambaleaba cómicamente En otra esquina, estaba Wrecker, en el suelo, el no soporto las vueltas y se cayó xP

--

En el mas allá…

--

-¡pero que idiota! ¡Yo nunca me hubiera caído por algo así! -_-U-dijo Boomer, mientras veía lo que pasaba en la tierra por un LCD xD

-de hecho, si xD-dijo Butch riéndose

En eso llega Brick

-hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-

-¡si! ^^-dice Boomer y lo abraza

-no ¬¬-dijo Butch

-¿ah?-dijeron Brick y Boomer

-era broma xD-dice Butch y les hace una señal para que se acerquen

-_tengo un plan para salir de aquí ^^-_

_-¿tu? ¿Un plan? ¿En que mundo estoy? _¬¬?-dijo Brick muy extrañado

-_jaja muy chistoso _¬¬_ no desaproveches mi momento de genialidad ^^-_

_-Eh… chicos ¿podemos seguir con lo que hablamos? _-_-U- dijo Boomer algo hastiado

-_a ¡si! ¡Si! *ejem* miren el plan es… bsss…bsss…bsss(les cuenta)_-dice y los mira orgullozo (Kmy: de el xD)

-guau Butch, no lo esperé de ti…en serio xD-dijo Butch en un todo burlesco

-¬¬ muy chistosito Brick, bien… ¿están listos?-

-claro-dijeron sus hermanos

-¡Amethyst!- gritó Brick

-¡Zircon!- gritó Butch

¡Agate!-gritó Boomer

-¿pueden venir un momento?-gritaron los tres

-que quieren-dijo secamente Amethyst

-¿si?-dijo Agate indiferentemente dulce (algo difícil de explicar xD)

-¡¡¡QUE QUIEREN TRIO DE IMBECILES!!! ¡¿¿¡¡NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY VIENDO EL PARTIDO DE futbol!!??!-grito Zircon agitando los brazos y pies cómicamente

-y-yo solo quería irme a dormir ¿en mi pieza no?-pregunto algo nervioso Brick

-seh… no se por que el maestro los tiene tan bien atendidos, deberían estar durmiendo en una casa de perro si fuera por mi-dijo fríamente Amethyst

-*Glup*-los chicos

-Ven Boomer, sígueme-dijo Agate

-¡vamos idiota!-dijo Zircon

-b-bien…_fa-face 2 completa ^^U_-

* * *

**Jake: continua! ^^ yo dije esa celebre frase de la autora por que la Kmy se durmió xD**

**Butch: quien no, yo también tengo sueño -_-U**

**Boomer: bueno eso es todo**

**Brick: ¡dejen review!**

**Todos: Xau!**


	17. ¿¡Estan aqui! ¡pero como!

Kmy: ¡hola! ¡La felicidad vuelve a mi vida! ¡Viernes! ^^ y… se acerca el final de mi fic ^^

**Jake: pero se va a acabar el lunes xD (la felicidad)**

Kmy: no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento ¬¬

**Brick: bueno empecemos ya ¡me dejan con la intriga!**

**Boomer: pero es que…yo… tengo que ir al baño ^^U**

**Butch: ¡apúrate! -_-U**

Después…

**Boomer: listo empecemos ^^U**

Kmy: -_-UZzZzZz *despierto* ah? Eh? A claro, ¡aquí esa el cap 16! ^^U

* * *

Cap 16: ¡¿están aquí!?! ¡Pero como!

--

En Tokio…

-¡NARUTO!-dijo Kojiro

-¡VOCALOID!-gritaba Kaoru

-¡eso ni siquiera es un programa de anime! ¬¬-grito Kojiro

-¡pero cantan mejor que en Naruto! ¬¬-

-¡en Naruto no cantan!-

-¡eso lo hace aburrido!-

-¡¡YA VASTA!!-gritaron Masaru y Makoto

-¡el anime es aburrido!-gritaron Miyako y Makoto

En eso, ven tres franjas de color rosa verde claro y celeste

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Miyako

-no creo que sean…-dijo Kojiro

-¡si! ¡Si son! ^^-grito Momoko dejando sordo a Masaru, que estaba al lado xD

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ van hacia las franjas, los RRB corriendo y las PPGZ volando

-¡chicas miren eso abajo!-dijo Bombón

-¡son los RRBZ!-dijo Bellota

-mmm...si-dijo Burbuja "algo" feliz, no quería caer en lo mismo de antes Abajo…

--

-¡miren hay vienen! ^^-dijo Masaru

-¡chicas por aquí!-gritaba Kojiro moviendo los brazos cómicamente

-a…claro-se acordó Makoto, Miyako le había contado todo, el no quería hacer sufrir a Burbuja, y el se sentiría muy culpable si Burbuja aún lo amaba

-¡¡hola chicos!!-grito Bombón dándoles un beso a todos (Kmy: en la mejilla, no lo mal interpreten xD)

-hm…hola Bombón, que afectiva ^^U-dijo Masaru algo rojo

-pienso lo mismo ^^U-dijo Kojiro

-esta bien, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ^^U-dijo Makoto

-hola chicos, cuanto tiempo-dijo Bellota y le dio un apretón a Masaru

-_¡¡¡ayyyy!!-_susurraba Makoto tratando de contener el dolor por el apretón xD

-hola Makoto-dijo Bellota e hizo lo mismo

-¡¡aaayy!!-Makoto no se contuvo, solo grito xD

-o lo siento ^^U se me olvido mi súper fuerza

-dijo Bellota soltándolo y dejándolo llorando cómicamente

-hola Kojiro-dijo Bellota y le dio un apretón, pero a Kojiro no le dolió, estaba acostumbrado a los apretones de Kaoru xD

-hola Bellota, tanto tiempo-dijo Kojiro

-mmm… veo que estas mas fuerte, ¡muy bien! ^^-dijo y le dio un golpe en el hombro

-jaja, veo que tu también-

-hola chicos ^^-dijo Burbuja alegremente

-hola-dijeron los tres Burbuja va y abraza a Masaru

-que bueno volver a verlos ^^-

-s-si digo lo mi-mismo ^^U-dijo Masaru

-hola Kojiro ^^-dijo Burbuja e hizo lo mismo

-hola Burbuja, cuanto tiempo ¿eh?-dijo y le devolvió el abrazo

-hola Makoto ^^-dijo Burbuja lo abrazó, como a sus hermanos, no de una forma mas cariñosa, como lo debería haber hecho si estaba enamorada, pero no, y eso relajo mucho a Makoto y JUSTO en ese momento, llegan las PPGZ

-¬¬-la cara de Miyako era evidente

-¡hola chicas! ^^-dijo Burbuja tiernamente, como si nada hubiera pasado

-hola burbuja ^^-dijeron Kaoru y Momoko

-mm… hola-dijo Miyako algo desconfiada

-¿Qué pasa? ^^?-pregunto Burbuja inocentemente

-tu sabes lo que pasa ¬¬-dijo secamente

-ah… eso, ya paso, ahora me gusta boom…-no termino por que se puso roja y se tapo la cara

-¿enserio?-dijeron las PPGZ y los RRBZ

-si… ¿podemos decirle a lo que vinimos?-

-claro, chicos, Brick, Butch y Boomer fueron secuestrados por EL-dijo Bombón poniéndose seria

-¿¿¡¡QUE!!??-gritaron ellos

-y Las Dangerous volvieron-dijo Bombón

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE????!!!!!-gritaron ellos

-y Burbuja estuvo con las PPK-interrumpió Bellota

-………………………- -

¡¡¡BELLOTA!!! ¬¬-grito eufórica Burbuja

-O.X…¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!!-reaccionaron las PPGZ y los RRBZ a fin

-¡si! ¡Ya paso! ¡Pero estoy aquí de nuevo! ¿No?-dijo Burbuja irritada

-¡ya vasta! -_- ¿nos van a ayudar?-dijo Bellota

-¡claro!-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo

-esperen, ¿Cómo le aremos para irnos?-pregunto Kaoru

-en la montaña esta el portal-dijo Bellota

-bien, entonces vamos-dijo Burbuja

--

Cuando llegaron al portal…

--

-bien, vamos-dijo Bombón

-si-dijeron todos y pasaron por el portal

* * *

Kmy: Continua T_T

**Jake: ¿Qué te pasa? **

Kmy: encontré una historia representada por las PPG y los RRB, la traduci, la subí a mi flodeo, y… ¡es una historia muy triste! T_T, lo siento queridos lectores, hubiera escrito algo mas interesante y mas largo pero, me cayó la tristeza en cima TT_TT

**Jake: bueno… esto es todo (Boomer llega llorando) **

**Boomer: leí la historia… ¡por que todo lo malo me pasa a mi! TT-TT **

Kmy: no se ,T-T bueno eso es todo, les prometo que terminaré con el fic lo antes posible, bye T-T


	18. La cuenta de la Maldad

Kmy: ¡Hola! Aunque leí la historia unas 2.000 veces xD, ya se me paso la pena ^^U

**Jake: **_**después de llorar como 2 horas xD**_

Kmy: te escuche ¬¬

**Butch: *derribando las paredes xD***

Kmy: q- ¡que haces! ¡O.O!

**Butch: como terminas el fic hoy, quiero aprovechar mi ultimo día y derrumbar todo xD**

Kmy: ¡¡IDIOTA NO TERMINA HOY!! --¡

**Butch: e-¿en serio?...jejeje, ¿ups? *tratando de levantar las paredes xD***

Kmy: hijo de (censurado)*suspiro*…bueno aquí esta el cap

* * *

Cap 17: La cuenta de la Maldad

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Brick-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oye Amethyst, ¿no te molesta que Hatred este coqueteando con MI Bombón?-**dije yo, seguro me va a doler el plan de Butch -_-U**

**-**no esta coqueteando con TU Bombón, solo es una misión-**dijo tratando de controlarse**

-pero puede que se valla a enamorar de ella, sus besos son tan adictivos-

-¡¡cállate!! ¡¡No es verdad!!-**de verdad, si Amethyst daba miedo seria, imagínensela cuando pierde la cordura, solo la e visto perder la cordura cuando hablan de Hatred**

-e-¡es verdad! ¡No dejes que esto pase! ¡No le hagas caso a EL! ¿¡Que a hecho EL por ti?! ¡Solo hacerte sufrir viendo como Hatred se enamora de otra!!-**bien, definitivamente me pasé**

-¡¡cállate!! ¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡¡Que quieres que haga si EL me puede matar con solo chistar los dedos!!-**tiene razón, pero…mmm… ellas necesitan sustancia X o Z para viajar a otra dimisión, yo tendría que… hay no…**

-solo hay una forma de viajar a la otra dimensión y…- **pero me interrumpió**

-olvídalo, no te voy a besar**-¡como diablos adivino! -_-U**

-¡¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a decir!?-

-aquí soy muy inteligente ¿lo olvidas?-**tiene razón**

-pero hazlo por Hatred-

-yo…-

-no quieres perderlo ¿cierto?-

-a mi no me gusta…-

-¬¬-

-tanto… ¡esta bien esta bien!-**dijo y me besó, esta chica me asusta a veces, besa como Bombón, eso es algo obvio ¿no?**

**De pronto, una luz empieza a iluminar a Amethyst, su ropa había cambiado, ya no se veía fría y malvada, ya no tenia nada negro, lo negro que tenia, se cambio a lila y blanco, y ya no tenia esa cicatriz en la cara y su cabello era como el de Bombón, pero con su mismo color y algo mas largo**

**-**q-¿Qué me paso?-**se** **dijo al verse**

-te ves bien ^^-**dije tratando de animarla**

-a… gracias ^^-**sonrió…¡¡¡SONRIO!! *me desmayo xD***

-oye, ¿estas bien?-**…………..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Boomer-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-tal vez me equivoque, tal vez no supe hacer las cosas bien, el mundo a veces queda grande para alguien como yo…- **Agate canta tan bien como Burbuja, bueno…algo mejor, ya que ¿ese es su talento no? Pero… su tono malvado le bajaba la belleza a su canto, es una pena**

-me encanta como cantas-_dije yo con mi sonrisa mas tierna_

-gra-gracias ^///^-**dijo algo roja**

-¿no as pensado dedicarte a ser cantante?-

-mmm… si… ¡pero no puedo salir de aquí! ¡Todo por ese entupido de EL!-**dijo en voz muy alta**

_-¡¡shhh!! ¡Te puede oír!-_**dije tratando de tranquilizarla**

-tranquilo, el no puedo espiarnos, izo esa promesa, y si nos espiaba, nos volvíamos mas fuerte que el, es una promesa hecha con "magia" así que no se puede romper**-¡estas chicas si que saben negociar! ¡Y eso m da una gran idea!**

**-**mmmm… y no te gustaría que… ¿te espiara?-**dije con una mirada malvada**

-¡eso seria genial! Pero EL no es ningún tonto, ¡nunca lo haría! Además, si lo hiciera, igual no tendríamos el poder suficiente para salir de aquí, ya que no tengo sustancia X y Z-

-y no te gustaría, ¿tenerla?-**dije con mi mirada malvada de nuevo**

-tu ¿tu arias eso por mi?-**dijo algo roja y entusiasmada (por que va a poder salir, no por el beso)**

-¡claro! Pero debes ayudarme a salir de aquí y salvar a Burbuja y de paso…salvar a Wrecker-**esto último lo recalqué**

-¿Por qué Wrecker?-**dijo algo nervioso**

-no te hagas, se que te gusta-

-no-

-si

-¡no!-

-¡¡NO!!-

-¡¡SI!!-

-¡¡NO TE GUSTA!!

-¡¡SI ME GUSTA Y MUCHO!!-

-¿lo ves?-**dije con mi gesto pícaro, esto me lo hacen tantas veces mis hermanos que aprendí a hacerlo xD**

-rayos, eso me lo hacen 1.000 veces mis hermanas y aun así caigo -_--**definitivamente somos muy iguales**

-¿y bien?-**dije yo**

-bu-bueno-**dijo y yo la besé, sus labios se sentían como los de Burbuja, ¡espérame Burbuja! ¡Allá voy!-**

**De repente, el traje de Agate cambia de color, lo negro se vuelve blanco y café claro, tenía el pelo menos alborotado, como si se lo hubieran mojado, todo hacia abajo, menos sus coletas, se veía muy linda**

-wuau, me gusta esta ropa^^-**dijo con una sonrisa**

-¿o.O? no te sientes… ¿rara?-**dije con extrañeza**

-¿rara? ¿Feliz? ¿Contenta? ¿FUERTE? ¡¡Si claro que si!! ^^-**ahora si que se parece a Burbuja**

-me alegro ^^…aunque fue MUY raro lo que pasó, eso significa que ya no tienes ganas de matar xD, ¿cierto?-

-nunca e tenido ganas ni la necesidad de matar-

-¡bien! Entonces vamos con los otros y pensemos como hacer que EL rompa su promesa ^^-**dije muy decidido**

-¡claro!-dijo y me tomo la mano y nos fuimos de hay

--///-¡-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------SupermegamachoButch------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-oye Zircon-

-que-

-estoy aburrido -_-U-**dije mientras íbamos camino a mi habitación**

-no empieces de nuevo ¬¬-

-no hay nadie aquí con quien pelear -_-U, como no esta Bellota conmigo-

-si…y no esta Gross para pelear-**dijo algo desanimada**

-¿y no te gustaría estar con el?-dije yo mirándola con intriga

-no-

-¡¡mentiraaaa!!-**dije gritando de forma burlona**

-ese juego no sirve conmigo, yo le hago eso a Agate todo el tiempo ^^-**dije riendo malvadamente**

-jaja yo también, pero a Boomer^^-**dije de la misma actitud**

-mmmm… ¿carrera?-

-no se puede, eres 1.000 veces más rápida que yo aquí-

-y… ¿pelea?-

-lo mismo, pero con fuerza -_--

-¡ya! ¡Me aburrí! ¡Quiero a Gross de vuelta ya!-**dijo haciendo berrinche**

-mmm… ¿y que quieres que yo haga? -_-?-**dije extrañado**

-que me beses-**dijo sin ningún remordimiento**

-¿¡¿AH?!?-

-¡¡solo así tendré el poder para ir a buscarlo! ¬¬-a claro, olvide el plan ^^U

-¡bien! ¡Pero lo hago contra mi voluntad!- (Kmy:¡¡mentiroso!! xD) dije yo y la bese, como me recuerda a Bellota TT_TT

**Y como si de la nada, a la ropa de Zircon le cambia en color ahora tenia todo verde agua y blanco, excepto el pelo y su vestido el pelo que tiene atrás se la bajó un poco, no cambio mucho pero, se veía la diferencia **

-pero que rayos…-

-se te fue la maldad, ese rayos-**dije interrumpiéndola **

-ese no era mi plan -_-U-**dijo mirándose de nuevo **

-bueno al menos, ya tienes el poder para ir a la otra dimensión conmigo ^^-**dije alegremente **

-pero tenemos que ir a buscar a tus hermanos y a las mías-

-bien vamos-

--

En saltadilla…

--

-¡valla! ¡Este laboratorio esta mucho mas genial que antes!-dijo Masaru entusiasmado

-si, desde que el profesor se fue a Europa, yo e tenido que arreglarlo ^^U-dijo Bombón

-o que lastima, yo quería ver al profesor -_-U-dijo Miyako

--

-Niñas entupidas, ¡¡su traición será su fin!!, pero… ¿Por qué no divertirse un rato? Je-je-je…

--

* * *

Kmy: ¡continua!, De verdad la pena te trae inspiración ^^U

**RRB y Jake: ¡¡QUE MALA ERES POR QUE LO DEJAS HAY!! **

Kmy: por que me gusta hacerlos sufrir xP

**Concencia de Brick:si ami también ^^ **

**RRB Jake y** Kmy: hay no, tu otra vez -_-

**C. Brick: ¡si! ¡Volví para el alivio de el publico! xD **

Kmy: *apuntándole con mi mano haciendo una esfera xD*

**Jake:¡¡no Kmy!! ¡¡Te pueden demandar por concienhomicidio!! *detiene mi mano con la esfera morada dispuesta a hacer a la conciencia polvillo* **

Kmy: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… bien *suspiro* eso fue todo por este cap espero que les halla gustado y no les halla dejado demasiado suspenso xD bye! ^^U


	19. Pagan justos por Pecadores

Kmy: ¡hola! En este cap me demore más por el BENDITO (¡¡MALDITO!!) colegio

**C. Brick: pero yo quiero saber el final o sino lloraré Y_Y**

Kmy: cállate no te lo voy a decir ¬¬ desaparece de mi triste vida de una vez, además… ¿no deberías estar en la mente de Brick? -_- ?

**C. Brick: es que es muy aburrido, solo hay cosas de lectura, escritura, estudios, recuerdos, etc… pero, encontré una fotos muy interesantes**

Kmy: ¿enserio? ¿Puedo verlas?

**C. Brick: si me dices el final**

Kmy: assh esta bien _como me recuerda a alguien _(Ishi xD) ya mira el final es (le cuento el final)

**C. Brick: pero, pero, pero, ¡¡tu no puedes…**

Kmy: ¡cállate! ¡No lo digas! -_-U ya muéstrame las fotos (me las muestra) O///o… Bri-¡¡¡BRICK!!! ¡¡¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE!!!

**Brick: ¡¡PERO QUE HICE YO AHORA!! ¡¡CONCIENCIA DEL DEMONIO ESPERA A QUE ME SALGA DE ESTO!!**

**C. Brick: ¡jajaja! bien como estos 2 están ocupados, yo aré este cap ^^**

**Jake: ¡¡auch!!... Le va a doler toda la semana xD ¡jajaja! ¡Con la mesa! ¡Con la mesa! ¡PERO NO LA DE FIE…rro… ¡uuu! Pobre U.U xD**

**Boomer y Butch: ni que lo digas -_-U**

* * *

Cap 17: pagan justos por pecadores

--

-¡PPPRRR!-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes frío?- dijo Brick

-n-no, es que… fue como si un aire frío corrió por mi cuello-dijo Amethyst

-¿Cómo es posible eso si estamos técnicamente en el mismísimo infierno?-

-no lo se…mejor sigamos caminando-

-esta bien…-

--

En otra parte…

-¡uy que frío!-dijo Agate abrazándose a si misma

-pero… ¿no estamos en la mansión de EL -_-?-dijo Boomer

-pero fue raro…como si me hubieran pasado un hielo por el cuello-

-¿aun tienes frío?-

-n-no, ya pasó ahora tengo calor ^^U-

-ay que rara eres a veces -_-U-

-lo se ^^, ¿sigamos?-

-claro ^^-

--

En otra parte…

--

-¡¡A MIER…-

-¡ZIRCON! -_-U-

-perdón, perdón ^^U pero es que asusté, pensé que algo helado había tocado mi cuello-

-no me mires ami, mi vida de mujeriego esta en el pasado ^^U-dijo Butch moviendo las manos como negación

-¿fuiste mujeriego? ¿Estas seguro que no eres el contraparte masculino de Wrecker? -_-U-

-o valla, pobre Agate-

-oye mira… ¡hay están! Y veo… que tus hermanos hicieron lo mismo -_-U-

-que puedo decir, son mis hermanos ¿no? ^^-

--

Todos se reúnen

--

-¡hola chicas! Veo que les paso lo mismo que a mi ^^-dice alegremente Agate

-no quiero hablar de eso-dicen Amethyst y Zircon al mismo tiempo

-¿tan terrible fue? ¬¬-dijeron Brick y Butch al mismo tiempo

-oigan…-interrumpió Boomer

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos menos Agate

-¿Amethyst grito? Que raro o.O-

-di lo que quieres decir rápido antes de que DE VERDAD pierda la cordura-dijo Amethyst entre dientes

-bi-bien pero no te enojes ^^U ¿alguien sabe como tenemos que irnos?-

-………………………-(todos) menos…

-claro que si-dijo Amethyst

-¿a si? ¿Y como?-pregunto Brick

-todos cierren los ojos y concentren todo su poder en sus manos y a la cuenta de 3 lo lanzan ¿si?-

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?- pregunta Zircon

-¿no es obvio? Soy la mas inteligente aquí ^^-

-cuando sonríes te desconozco xD-dijo Butch

-¬¬#-

-bu-bueno hagamos esto rápido ^^-

Los chicos concentran todo su poder en una esfera en sus manos

-_plan completo-_ dice Butch en voz baja

-1, 2 ¡3!-dice Amethyst y todo el poder choca, formando un agujero que los absorbió en el acto

--

Afuera de la casa Utonio…

--

-¡no creí que fuera tan fácil escaparse de una escuela!-dice Gross felizmente

-ni que lo digas ^^-dice Wrecker

-¡disculpen las dos señoritas dejen de parlotear que tenemos que cumplir esta HORRIBLE misión! ¬¬#-dijo Hatred hastiado

-¡ya cállate! ¡Ya lo sabemos!-dijo Gross irritado

--

A punto de llegar a afuera de la casa Utonio…

--

-¡miren! ¡Hay se ven los chicos!-grita Zircon y chocan todos golpeando la puerta

¡¡¡PUM!!!

-¡¡¿chicas??!- gritan los Evil Black Boys

-¡¡chicos!! ^^-gritan las Dangerous Girls y corren a abrazarlos

-que cursi ¬¬-exclaman los RRB

-¿Quién to…¡¡AHHH!!-grita Momoko asustada al ver a 2 Bricks 2 Boomers y dos Butchs xD

-¡que paso por que tanto… ¡¡pero que pasa aquí!!-grita Masaru con la misma expresión de Momoko

-¿por que tanto…- trata de decir Burbuja pero es interrumpida

-¡¡ya vasta!! ¬¬#-gritaron los RRB

Entonces todos salen de la casa, ósea, estaban las PPG, RRB, PPGZ, RRBZ, Las Dangerous Girls y los Evil Black Boys todos juntos

-O.O!!-(exclamación de los que salieron) (Kmy: algo me dice que mas de alguno se va a enredar con esto xD)

-eh…eh… ¡yo soy el verdadero Boomer, Burbuja ^^U-dice Wrecker rápidamente

-¡¡QUE!!-grita Boomer

-s-si ¡y yo soy Butch! ^^U-dice Gross nervioso

-¿¡¡AAHH!!?-grita Butch nervioso

-y obviamente yo soy Brick…obviamente ^^U-dijo Hatred nervioso

-¡¡¡PERO QUE!!!-gritó Brick molesto

-¡¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!! ¬¬#-gritaron los RRB

-¡¡prueben lo contrario-gritaron los disfrazados Evil Black Boys

-¡¡vasta!!-gritó Burbuja

Burbuja se acerco a Boomer y a Wrecker, dio una sonrisa y dijo

-este es mi Boomer ^^-dijo Burbuja y abrazó a el verdadero Boomer

-sabia que me reconocerías ^//^-dijo Boomer devolviéndole en abrazo

-¡¡pero como supiste!! O.O-grito Wrecker alterado

-fácil: 1-Cuando me acerque me miraste como un idiota pervertido y Boomer con nerviosismo

2-tienes una marca en tu falso pantalón de RRB con forma de triangulo y

3-cuando salí, Agate, ósea mi yo anterior, te estaba abrazando ^^

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados con la deducción de Burbuja, normalmente eso lo hubieran descubierto los rojos

-Burbuja, me sorprende lo inteligente que eres ^//^- dijo Boomer

-gra-gracias Boomer ^///^-dijo Burbuja y cuando estuvieron a PUNTO de besarse…

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Las escenas de romanticismo para después por favor! ¬¬-dijo Butch hastiado y Bellota se le acerco

-definitivamente, tu eres MI Butch ^^-dijo y lo besó

-¿y me dices a mi que no haga escenitas? ¬¬#-dijo Boomer molesto y Bombón se acerca a Brick y le quita el gorro

-¡ey! ¬¬#- dijo Brick, después de todo, hablamos de su preciada gorra, la que le esconde su largísimo cabello y de nuevo, se dejo a la vista su hermoso y largo cabello naranja

-tu no eres Brick, MI Brick no se hubiera enojado a T_T-dijo Bombón fingiendo que se iba a poner a llorar

-n-no no llores, era broma, era broma ^^U-dijo Brick con una gotita tipo anime en su cabeza y moviendo las manos

-era broma, ahora se que eres MI Brick-

-¿mi?-

-si, MI Brick-dijo Bombón y lo besó

-¿Bueno ya no? ¬¬#-dijo Boomer picado por que no lo dejaron "terminar"

-jijiji, no te enojes Boomer, nosotros también podemos ser parte de esta "escenita" ^//^U-dijo Burbuja

-¿a si? ¿y como?- (Kmy: ¡¡¡pero es que no puede ser mas idiota!!! ¬¬#) Pregunto TONTAMENTE Boomer

-así ^^-dijo Burbuja y lo besó, al fin después de tanta espera y años, Boomer consiguió ese ansiado beso

-¡¿¡AY NO ENCUENTRAS QUE ES LO MAS TIERNO DEL MUNDO!?! ^///^-grito exageradamente Momoko

-¿no dirás lo mas cursi del mundo xD-dijo Masaru tratando de contener los celos que le daban los RRB por lo que estaban viviendo

-cualquiera diría que tienes celos Masaru-dijo Kojiro

-dile a Momoko que haga lo mismo Masaru-dijo Kaoru

-yo también encuentro que es lo mas lindo ^^-dijo Miyako

-claro, con la diferencia que tu me tienes a mi, no como Masaru que aun no se atreve…-dijo Makoto burlándose

-¡¡claro que me atrevo!! ¡¡Mira!!-dijo Masaru y voltea a ver a Momoko

-¡¡Momokomegustasmucho!-dijo rápidamente y la besó

-O///O!...Ma-Masaru ¡tu también me gustas! ^//^-dijo Momoko y le devolvió el beso

-Ya era hora xD-dijeron los RRBZ y las PPGZ restantes

-Ahora, a patear traseros café, blanco y Morado-dijo Butch mientras miraba a los Evil Black Boys con odio, igual que sus hermanos

Pero antes de que empezara LA MEJOR GERRA DE COLORES EN SALTADILLA, en la tierra, aparece una GRAN grieta en medio de los Evil Black Boys y los RowdyRuff Boys y aparece una sombra gigante

-¡¡NIÑOS ESTUPIDOS!! ¡¡ME FALLARON IGUAL QUE A ESTAS TONTAS CHICAS CON SUS "ROPITAS NUEVAS", AHORA VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO!!-Era EL, que estaba hecho una bestia (Kmy: hipotéticamente claro)

-Problemas Y_Y-dijeron los Evil Black Boys y las Dangerous Girls

* * *

**C. Brick: bueno la autora en un pequeñísimo momento de paz y descanso de golpear al pobre de Brick por mi culpa xD, me dijo que les dijera esto**: ¡continua! Lamento la demora y que no fuera tan largo como yo creí, pero tengo una gran escusa: COLEGIO + ED FISICA +PRUEBA DE LENGUAJE + DICERTACION EN INGLES = ESTUDIO SIN PARAR T_T ¡pero al menos ya paso! ¡Y mañanas es viernes! ¡Si! ^^

**Jake: Que no se te olvide el** "ahora ¿en que estaba? ¡A si! ¡BRICK! ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINO CONTIGO!" **Eres muy malo conciencia xD ¿no seria mas fácil decirte Brickito? ^^**

**Brickito: de todas formas me van a empezar a decir así ¿cierto? T_T**

**Jake: si xP ¡ah! Reflejo de Luna, ya le dimos tus saludos a Brick y dijo: "bi-bien…mientras…corro… voy a decir… ¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO ALGUIEN SALVENME! y ¡Gracias por el saludo! ¡Yo también amo a todas mis fans!, cuando me salga de esto (si es que me salvo) te dejo un saludo mas completo ¡adiós Reflejo de Luna!, por ahora…¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!" Lo ayudaríamos pero no podemos, orden de la autora xD**

**Brickito: además es divertido verlo sufrir xD**

**Boomer: ¿se burlan de nuestro hermano? ¬¬#**

**Butch: a ustedes también les va a tocar sufrir ¬¬#**

**Jake: em…em… ¡eso es todo dejen ****review**** y visiten el flodeo de Kmy! ^^U**

**Brickito: y dejen sus saludos y…condolencias, para cualquiera de nosotros ¡****xau****! *los chicos salen corriendo mientras son perseguidos por Boomer y Butch xD***


	20. La furia de los colores femeninos

**Jake: ¡hola, eme aquí narrando el siguiente cap! ^^**

**Brickito: ¿y por que tu? **

**Jake: por que yo soy una invención de la autora y tu de Brick, ósea YO tengo mas poder que tu ^^**

**Brickito: ¬¬ ¿oye y donde esta la autora?**

**Jake: como le pidieron que dejara de golpear al pobre de Brick xD, le dio una rabieta y ya no responde ni dice nada, NADA, mira inténtalo**

**Brickito: Kmy…¡¡KMY!!**

Kmy: *lo mando lejos xD*

**Jake: ¡jajajajajajajaja! ¡¡Que chistoso!! *secándose las lagrimas* bueno…jaja xD, aquí esta el cap 19 de mi lado femenino RRB y PPG ¡nos vemos abajo! ^^**

**Brick: no tan rápido, ¡Kmy! ¡Jake subió las fotos a Internet! xD**

**Jake: ¿Qué yo que? O.o**

Kmy: ¡¿¡¿QUE TU QUE!?!?! *lo persigo*

**Jake: ¡a socorro! ¡Eso es mentira! Y…¡¡TODAVIA NO ME RECUPERO DE LOS GOLPES DE BUTCH Y BOOMER!! TT_TT*corre lo mas rápido que puede***

**

* * *

**

Cap 19: la furia de colores femeninos

--

-¿¡NO ES DIVERTIDO TRAICIONARME?! ¡AHORA VERAN!-dijo EL y le lanzo un potentísimo rayo a Amethyst, quien no soporto el dolor y cayo al suelo

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡VASTA!!!-gritó Hatred

-¿Qué pasa Hatred? No me digas que te enamoraste de Amethyst ¡pero eso era muy obvio! Nunca debí haberles dado un corazón, pero…los errores se solucionan rápido-dijo El y le disparó un rayo a Hatred, pero este lo esquivó con mucha dificultad

-¡vasta! ¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!-grito Gross y atacó a EL, pero no surgió ningún daño

-¡niño idiota! ¡Tu fuerza no se compara con la mía!-dijo y le dio un golpe, que lo dejo en el suelo

-¡n-no me voy a rendir tan fácil!-dijo Gross con mucha dificultad

-¡¡vamos chicos!! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-dijo Brick y sus hermanos asintieron junto a los RRBZ

-¡chicas escóndanse!-ordenó Wrecker

-¡¡no los vamos a dejar solos!!-dijo Agate a punto de estallar en llanto

Pero en el momento de distracción de Los chicos, EL se aprovechó y les lanzó unas esferas gigantes de fuego a las chicas

-¡NO!-gritaron los RRB y los RRBZ

-¡CUIDADO!-gritaron los Evil Black Boys

Todos los chicos fueron a salvar a sus contrapartes, los RRB y los RRBZ alcanzaron a tirarse a un lado con las PPG y a las PPGZ, pero los Evil Black Boys, solo alcanzaron a lanzar a Las Dangerous Girls a un lado, y recibieron todo el impacto de el poder de EL

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!-gritaron las Dangerous Girls y corrieron hacia los chicos

-Hatred, ¡HATRED DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!-dijo Amethyst llorando y Hatred abre un poco los ojos

- A-Amethyst, yo… lo siento…mi chica………….-dijo y serró los ojos

-¡¡¡HATRED!!! ¡¡NO!!-gritó Amethyst y se hecho a llorar en su pecho, sus hermanas estaban en el mismo estado

-¡¡GROSS IDIOTA!! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!-grito entre llantos Zircon

-¡¡WRECKER!! ¡¡MI TONTO PERVERTIDO DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!!-lloraba fuertemente Agate

No había caso, los Evil Black Boys habían muerto para salvar a sus amadas

-n-no puede ser…-dijo Bombón y empezó a llorar en el pecho de Brick, igual que sus hermanas-no…-tengo que ayudarlas!-dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban a todo rosado intenso

-¿ups? Jejeje, creo que se me fue la mano… ¡jajajaja!-reía malignamente EL

-pero esto no se queda así…-dijo Amethyst mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un intenso color Morado

-tenemos que ayudarlas-dijo seriamente Momoko, ¡HIPER BLOSSOM!-y se transformó y sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo fuego

Las otras chicas tomaron la misma actitud y fueron tras el

-¡no chicas! ¡EL es muy poderoso!-dice Brick intentando detenerlas, pero es detenido por Boomer

-no podemos hacer nada, ya es muy tarde-dice Boomer con resignación

-¡¡como que es muy tarde!!-dice Brick desesperado

-si, ya están con EL-dijo y apuntó, estaban muy raras, de pronto, una aura con sus respectivos colores a todas las chicas, los chicos estaban impresionados ante la fuerza que estaban demostrando todas ellas y cambiaron sus ropas a unas negras, las Dangerous con sus antiguas ropas y las otras con colores negros

-jajaja, niñas idiotas ¡nunca podrán comparar mi poder!-dijo EL creciendo de tamaño

-de hecho…-tú dijiste que si nos espiabas-dijo Amethyst

-tendríamos mas poder que tu…-continuó Agate

-ósea, piensa en tu poder…x3…¡¡para hacerte picadillo!!-gritó Zircon

-¡y nos tienen a nosotras!-gritaron las PPGZ y las PPGZ

-¡n-no puede ser!-dijo EL dando un paso hacia atrás

Así empezó la mejor pelea de colores que hubo en Saltadilla, Las Dangerous Girls golpeaban salvajemente a EL, las PPG y las PPGZ también ayudaron y…como es una pelea muy larga, prefiero que se la imaginen, al final, EL fue derrotado

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-grito EL y desapareció en una nube roja que fue absorbida por una azul (Kmy: algo raro lo se xD)

Las PPG y las PPGZ se pusieron muy contentas al ver que EL fue derrotadoal igual que los chicos, pero Las Dangerous Girls cayeron al suelo por que, aparte de ser las que mas heridas sufrieron, sabían que el haber derrotado a EL no serviría para traer de vuelta a los Evil Black Boys

* * *

**Brickito: ¡continua! Es obvio que esta horriblemente corto y te deja algo… no se… ¿nervioso? ¿Irritado? ¿Con ganas de matarme? xD es que… la verdad no se por que esta tan corto ^^U yo tuve que seguir con el cap ya que Jake tenia…problemas xD**

**Jake:*en una silla de ruedas xD* por que en la casa de Kmy hay visitas acuérdate que nos dijo ¬¬**

**Brickito: ¿te duele? XD**

**Jake: naaa, solo estoy en esta silla por que me gusta jugar a las carreras con los enfermos del hospital ¬¬**

Kmy: ¡valla! ¡Que feliz me siento! ¡Necesitaba descargarme con algo!…o alguien xD

**Brickito: ¿y Brick con sus hermanos?**

Kmy: están tratando de hacer que Brick se tome sus pastillas xD, pero si y quiero puedo mejorarlo con solo pedirlo, después de todo, yo manejo todo aquí, ¡pero no quiero! ¡Buajajaja! XD

**Brick:*llega* ¡¿tu puedes que!? ¡¡¡TE EXIGO QUE ME CURES O TE ACUSARÉ A MIS FANS!!! ¬¬**

**Brickito:¡no no lo…**

Kmy: pe-pero yo, tu ellos…osh, esta bien ¬¬ *muevo mi mano y Brick esta como nuevo*

**Brickito:…hagas, uh oh U.U!**

**Brick: ahora… Brickito…Brickito ven aquí, quiero jugar…ven, ven (lo mira con cara de asesino salido de manicomio xD)**

**Brick: em… em… no gracias tengo tarea que hacer así que…¡adiós! (sale corriendo)**

**Brick: ¡¡no lograras escaparte de mí!! (Corre tras el con cara de maniático y con una esfera roja en las dos manos)**

**Jake: ¿a mi me vas a curar?**

Kmy: cuando un fans tuyo me lo pida xD

**JAKE: JAJA QUE GRACIOSA ¬¬…bueno eso es todo dejen ****review**** y visiten el flodeo y… ya saben el resto ^^ **

Kmy** y Jake: ¡BYE! ^^**


	21. Han pasado los años

Kmy: ¡hola! ¡Lamento la demora! …ahora no tengo escusa ^^U, solo que no tenia inspiración

**Jake: y yo me siento como nuevo, ¿cierto Kmy? XD**

Kmy: solo por que los fans de mi fic lo pidieron te curé, sino, te dejo en el hospital ¬¬

**Jake: que mala eres Kmy, y yo que te quiero tanto ToT**

Kmy: ash, menos mal que este es el último cap, creo

**RRB y Jake: ¡¿¡EL ULTIMO?!? O.O!!**

Kmy: si, me demore por que no tenia inspiración y tenia mucha flojera, además de MUCHAS cosas del…colegio…*suspiro* una combinación horrible -_-U

**Butch: ¡ya va a empezar el cap! ¡Rápido! ¡Digan algo gracioso!**

**Todos:……**

Cap 20: Renuncio

-¡¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!! ¡¡Como deje que esto pasara si soy la líder!!-gritaba Amethyst mientras golpeaba el piso dejando unos agujeros

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!-grito Zircon mientras mandaba un edificio al otro lado del mundo, cuando los chicos vieron eso, tuvieron que detener a Zircon antes de que destruyera toda la ciudad

-Imagine there's no Heaven

It's easy if you try

And no Hell below us

Above us only sky…--cantaba Agate en el oído de Wrecker, como si pudiera escucharla, dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas, que fueron acompañadas con las gotas de lluvia que empezaron a caer en ese instante

La lluvia izo que todo quedara en silencio y que solo se escuchara el canto de Agate

-Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do…-

-Nothing to kill or die for…-

Zircon se calmó como nunca antes al oír el canto de Agate, este método ellas siempre lo usaban para calmarla, pero ahora era diferente…

-And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace…-

Los chicos la soltaron al sentirla mas calmada, como ellos en ese momento…

-You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one-

En quien sabe donde…

-¿Morimos?-pregunta tontamente Wrecker

-claro que "hemos muerto" no "morimos", tonto-dice Hatred mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza

-y todo por salvar a…-Gross paro en seco, y los tres se pusieron rojos

-*ejem* bueno *ejem* creo que ya paso, después son como nuestras…hermanas ¿no?-dice Wrecker

-si, si como no-asienten los otros nerviosamente

-Imagine no posessions

I wonder if you can

No need for greed or hunger

Or Brotherhood of Man…-

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Wrecker al escuchar una hermoza voz

-yo no oigo nada- dice Hatred

-yo tampoco-dice Gross

-¡si que están sordos! ¡Alguien esta cantando!-dice Wrecker alterado

-creo que ya te volviste loco-dice Gross en tono de burla

-estamos muertos ¡no podemos oír nada!-grita Hatred

-Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one...-

-¡¡pues yo si lo oigo!! Es…es… ¡Agate!-dice y de pronto aparece una luz muy brillante y blanca y muestra lo que esta pasando con sus "amigos"

-Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one...-

-¡oye el tonto tenia razón!-grita Gross en el oído de Hatred

-¡¡cállate!! ¡No me grites!-grita Hatred

-¡¡¡¡que se callen que no me dejan oír!!!!-grita Wrecker haciendo que sus hermanos den un paso hacia atrás

Los chicos miran lo que está pasando; Amethyst esta agachada al lado de el cuerpo de Hatred

-So-soy… ¿yo?-dice Hatred con miedo

-ERAS, tú-le responde Gross

-y Amethys esta…conmigo-dice y agacha la cabeza

Zircon es sujetada aun por todos los otros pero estaba calmada, con la cabeza agacha

-¡¡por que la sujetan!! ¡¡Esperen a que alga de aquí y yo…!!!-dice un montón de cosas que prefiero descartar y después se calma… golpeando el piso (Kmy: intentaré no poner emoticons en este cap, ya que se supone que es dramático)

-And I hope someday you will join us

And the world will be as one…-

Y Agate esta cantándole al oído a Wrecker, pero todos la pueden oír, por que no hay mas ruido que el de la lluvia, pero a ella no le importa. Wrecker se sonroja al ver lo que hace Agate, antes de poder decir nada, esa hermosa y resplandeciente luz, desaparece

-¿¡a donde se fue!?-grita Wrecker alterado, y en eso aparece una luz similar, pero un poco azulada y muestra lo que pasa

-¿te fuiste a cambiar de color?- pregunta tontamente otra vez Wrecker

-pero que idiota-dice Gross

-¡miren hay dentro! ¡La primera nube que vimos esta con las chicas!-dice Hatred

Los chicos observan a través de la 2da nube (Jake: ¿Qué onda tu con las nubes? xD)

-¿Qué es esta cosa?-dice Butch y empieza a picarla con un palito

-¡Butch! ¡No hagas eso!-le dice Bellota

-¡auch! ¡Eso me duele tonto!-dice la nube de repente-(Kmy: a que no adivinan quien es la nube)

-¡¡Kyaaa!! (Kmy: yo nunca digo Kya pero no importa ^^) ¡¡Esa nube esta viva!!-grita espantado Butch

-claro que estoy viva…digo vivo idiota ¿Cómo crees que llegué aquí? ¡Además de azul! ¡¿Kmy no podía ser roja!? (Kmy: nop ^^)

-¿con quien hablas?-pregunta Brick

-co-con nadie- responde la nube

-a que raro, yo juraría que dijiste Kmy… en fin ¿a que as venido? ¿No vez que estamos sufriendo y tú llegas así como si nada? ¿Cómo si fuera una fiesta?-dice Bellota enojada

-a si…perdón-

-di a lo que viniste nube fastidiosa de una vez-dice Zircon aun con la cabeza agacha

-si les tengo un mensaje de alguien de allá arriba que las quiere mucho, bueno "si ustedes quieren que vuelvan sus chicos, tienen que renunciar a sus superpoderes, ya que estos son la fuente de vida que ellos necesitan para ser salvados"-dice y de pronto se esfuma

-¡¿¡QUE!?!-gritan todos menos ellas

-lo haremos-dicen Las Dangerous Girls

-repetimos ¡¿¡QUE!?!-

-¡ya vasta!-grita Zircon

-esa entupida nube no nos dijo que hacer-dice Agate

-yo creo que no nos dijo por que es muy obvio, entremos al laboratorio, seguro su padre tiene alguna maquina para esto-dice Amethyst

-¡todavía me asombra tu inteligencia!-dice Brick, a lo que Bombom le da un codazo

Los chicos entraron a la casa y al laboratorio con los chicos

-miren esta maquina esta sirve-dice Amethyst mientras examina la maquina

-¿y como…-pregunta Butch pero es interrumpido

-no te molestes en preguntar, ya sabes la respuesta-dice Brick con obvio mensaje de "por que es la mas lista idiota"

Las Dangerous Girls se acostaron en la maquina, una por una, primero Agate

Con los chicos…

-¡oigan que pasa me disuelvo!-dice Wrecker aterrado

-¡a no lo puedo golpear! ¡Esto es terrible!-dice Gross mientras trata de darle golpes pero sus puños traspasan el cuerpo de Wrecker como una varita traspasa el vapor

-¡no te vallas! ¡Ahora Gross se desquitará conmigo!-dice Hatred tratando de sostenerlo

-¡deberían preocuparse un poco más por mí!-dice pero se disuelve completamente

-¡¡noo!!-grita Hatred, y ve a Gross con cara de "desde que nací quise golpearte idiota"

-no, no, no, no ¡sabes que te voy a ganar!-dice Hatred mientras se pone en posición de

Batalla

-cállate y pelea-dice Gross con los ojos rojos y brillantes, pero cuando le iba a mandar el combo de su vida a Hatred, este se desvanece para su suerte también

-¡genial! ¡Ahora estoy solito!-dice Gross haciendo puchero y también se desvanece

-bueno creo que la mitad de solito, un cuarto, un octavo, un dieciseisavo…adiós-dice y se desvanece

En el laboratorio, los cuerpos de los chicos están recobrando el color, y los poderes de las Dangerous Girls se desvanecen y los chicos, milagrosamente, despiertan

-o mier…-

-¡Zircon!-grita Agate

-o lo siento, pero que eso me dolió… ¿no cambio nada en mi cierto? Que mataría a Gross de nuevo si eso pasara-dice algo fastidiada

-tu nunca me mataste, yo me mate solito-dice Gross hablándole a el oído a Zircon haciéndola sonrojar

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!-grita Zircon haciendo que Gross de un paso atrás

-¡¡q-que te pasa!!-dice Gross dando un paso hacia atrás

-nada, tenia ganas de gritar-dice y todos caen de espaldas excepto Gross

-si, si me di cuenta ¿no me abrazas?-dice mirándola

-no-dice secamente a lo que los otros se quedan asombrados

-porfaaaaaa, aun que sea un poquito, un poquito, ¿si, si, si?-dice haciendo puchero

-era una broma-dice y lo abraza tiernamente, pero cada vez lo hace mas fuerte, intencionalmente

-¡¡m-me asfixias!!-dice hasta que Zircon lo suelta

-me la debías-

-y tú me debes algo ami-

-¿Qué cosa?

-esto-dice Gross y la besa, mientras todos los otros ponían cara de "aaahhh"

Mientras…

-o valla, siento como si una aplanadora me aplanó entero, me duele todo el cuerpo-dice Wrecker quejándose, como siempre

-¡¡Wrecker!!-dice Agate y se tira encima de el poniéndolo rojo

-ho-hola Agate ¿Cómo estas?-dice poniéndose de pie con Agate, aun rojo

-bueno…perdí mis poderes para revivirte pero, estoy bien-dice con una tierna cara

Wrecker se queda asombrado de lo que escuchó, y de lo que ve

-_hay no, hemorragia nasal _(xD)-dice tapándose la nariz, al ver lo linda que estaba Agate y el nunca lo valoró

-¿te pasa algo Wrecker?-pregunta Agate inocentemente

-n-nada… ¡vengo enseguida!-dice y se va corriendo.20 seg después

-ya listo-dice el desangrado, se tuvo que ir limpiar

-o que te paso tienes un poco de sangre aquí-dice Agate tocándole la cara, haciendo que este se ponga mas rojo aun

-n-n-no te preocupes, es-estoy –bi-bien-dice horriblemente nervioso, tenia a la chica mas linda del mundo (para el) en su pecho y nunca se dio cuenta

-te voy a limpiar-dice Agate y saca un pañuelo de no se donde y le limpia

-tengo una sola forma de agradecértelo-dice acercándose delicadamente, no como antes

-a-¿a si?-dice rojisima Agate

-si, así-dice y la besa tiernamente, de esa forma que a toda chica le gusta que la besen

Un poco más allá…

-veo que ya despertaste-le dice Amethyst seriamente a Hatred

-esta enojada- dice Hatred con la mano en la cabeza

-bueno, perdí mis poderes por ti, ¿Cómo quieres que este?-dice Amethyst sentándose a su lado

-¿¡¡LO HICISTE POR MI?!!-grita sorprendidamente Hatred, a lo que Amethyst le tapo la boca y este se sonrojó

-si, por ti, ¡pero ya no grites!-le dice algo irritada

-¿y-y por que?-pregunta Hatred

-bue…bueno por que… y-yo-dice Amethyst poniéndose roja

-te amo-se le adelanta Hatred, mientras le toma el mentón suavemente y la besa

Con las PPG y los RRB…

-Eso es muy romántico, ¡que lindo!-dice Burbuja emocionada

-amor malvado, si muy lindo y genial-dice Bellota

-¡yo quiero tener un novio así!-dice Bombom

-¡¡casi perdí mi vida como ellos por salvarte y dices eso!!-dice Brick enojado

-jaja, solo bromeaba Brick, si yo solo te quiero a ti, como eres-y lo abraza (Kmy: diría "y lo besa" pero ya use mucho esa frase)

Llegan los PPGZ y los RRBZ donde los chicos

-me alegra que todo termine bien-dice Momoko

-si, y ya es hora de irnos-dice Masaru

-¡tanto pasamos y dicen –"nos vamos" como si nada!-grita Kojiro

-tranquilo, tal vez mojo Jojo quiere una paliza en nuestra dimensión-dice Kaoru

-bien hasta pronto, no queremos molestar a los otros así que, despídanos de ellos ¿si?-dice Miyako

-bueno, ya es hora-dice Makoto

Los RRB y PPG Z entran al portal despidiéndose y se van.

* * *

Pasaron 10 años, los RowdyRuff y las Powerpuff Girl se quedaron juntos todo el tiempo, claro que tenían peleas como toda pareja, sobretodo Bellota y Butch, pero los superaban por el amor que se tenían, su amor hizo que unieran sus vidas y tuvieran hermosos hijos. Durante esos 10 años, los chicos no supieron nada de Las Dangerous Girls y los Evil Black boys, hasta el día de la escuela de sus hijos

- Amakeik (^^), levántate ya, que llegaras tarde al colegio-dice Bombom a su hija, es una niña inteligente y madura, como sus padres, muy tranquila, pero cuando la molestan, sabe vengarse, así que si querías molestar, era mejor no meterse con ella. Tenía su pelo hasta la cintura, suelto, con un pinche en forma de moño (?) a un lado de su cabello, sus ojos eran rosa claro, muy claro

-si mama, ya me estoy levantando-dice Amakeik mientras se iba al baño

-voy a despertar a tu hermana mientras, ¡date prisa!-dice Bombom

-Nami (Kmy: sorry lucia-nami 14 pero no respondiste así que voy a improvisar xD), levántate ya-dice Bombom

-¡no quiero!-dice Nami fastidiada, después de todo ¿a quien le gusta ir al colegio?

Nami era la hermana menor (de 2 --) también era inteligente, pero se enoja con facilidad, sobre todo si la molestan o a su familia, en ese sentido, era peor que una polera sin mangas de color roja y una falda rosa con detalles morados, su pelo era largo, amarrado el dos coletas, dejando un poco de pelo suelto, sus ojos eran rojos como los de su padre, pero un poco mas claros

-¡¡rápido faltan 30 min!!-grita Brick de la otra pieza, se había quedado dormido, otra vez

-¿acaso todo lo tengo que hacer yo?-dice Bombom con una mano en la cabeza

-si por que tú eres mi princesa que me salva de todo-dice y la besa

-¡¡puaj!! ¡¡Hay niños presentes aquí por favor!!-dice Nami con cara de asco

-¡vallan a hacer eso a otro lado!-dice Amakeik con la misma expresión

-bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Brick y subieron todos al auto

Brick era un hombre muy maduro, tal vez más de lo normal, tenia su largo pelo tomado en una cola

* * *

-Mama, mama despierta, tenemos que ir al colegio-

-mama déjame 5 min. Más ¿si?-dice Bellota aun dormida, con Butch

-esto no funciona, lo intentaré con papá, mmm… haber como lo hago… ¡ya se!-pero de pronto

-¡no lo hagas! ¡Son tus queridos padres!-de pronto aparece la conciencia buena de la chica, Ishi (Brickito: ¿Por qué Ishi es una conciencia mientras yo solo soy una nube? ¬¬)

-**hazlo, hazlo ¡hazlo! ¡Despiértalos lo mas fuerte que puedas!-le grita en el oído su conciencia mala, Papa ** (Jake: oye si yo reclamo lo mismo ¬¬)

-hay no molesten ahora ¿no ven que me confunden?-les dice Flora (^^) a sus conciencias

Flora era una niña muy linda y tímida, pero era inteligente, cosa que impresionaba a los demás, tal vez no decía mucho pero, ¡en su casa era el demonio en el cuerpo de una niña!, tenia el pelo corto y en puntas como su papá pero obviamente mas largo y los ojos de su mamá un poco (mucho) mas oscuros un verde oscurísimo, le gustaba vestir con una polera negra con bordes verdes oscuro sin mangas, como si le hubieran arrancado (xD) para demostrar su rudeza, y con una falda verde claro y zapatos blancos, para demostrar su inocencia y tranquilidad (¬¬) (Brickito: ¡no te dijeron que pusieras eso! Kmy: ¡ya paren de comentar! ¬¬)

-¿lo hago o no? ¿Lo hago o no? ¿Lo hago o…**¡****a ya hazlo de una ves! **como estas aquí si yo estoy segura que mis papas ya me llevaron al exorcista y desapareciste(Kmy:¡no me aguante las ganas lo siento! ^^U)**, hice como si me fuí por un tiempo y así no me molestaban mas **¡¡tu…oye que listo **si lose, bueno ¡que esperas despiértalo! **¿Por qué apoyas a Papa? **No la apoyo solo que si no los despiertas vas a llegar tarde al colegio, además… ¿Por qué no divertirse mientras haces eso? **Si tienes razón

-**¿y bien? ¿Lo vas a despertar?-**

-¡si! -

-¿acaso nunca me escuchan?, no se por que pero siento que alguien ayuda a Papa mas que a mi-dice fastidiado Ishi

-**no solo que yo le caigo mejor y por eso me hace caso ami-Dice Papa burlándose de Ishi**

-¡¡ya váyanse que me desconcentran!!-grita y desaparecen, pero

-¿ah? ¿Quién anda hay?-dice Butch e inmediatamente Flora se esconde y, tontamente dice

-el viento, el viento, ese ruido celestial-y hace el sonido de el viento

-ah hola viento, bien me voy a dormir-dice Butch y se duerme en el acto, muy tonto de parte de Butch

-ugg, menos mal que resultó **como es posible que Butch sea tan tonto ** ¡¡no insultes a mi papá!! **Claro, de tal palo tal astilla ** ya cállate que me desconcentras bien que diré… ¡a ya se! *ejem* ¡¡¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ ESA CON MICH MICHELTON!!!

Y en ese instante

-¡¡¡Bellota exijo una explicación!!!-despertó de un salto Butch y le mando un manotazo a Flora, pero esta lo detuvo a tiempo, después de todo, tiene súper fuerza

-bien, creo que eso me lo merecía, casi me mandas lejos, si no fuera una niña con súper fuerza no estaría en este mundo-dice Flora mientras aun detiene el brazo de su padre

-¡o lo siento Flora, casi te mando a volar!- dice Butch y la abraza tan fuerte que le quita el aliento

-p-papa m-¡¡me asfixias!! ¡¡Me asfixias!! ¡¡Me muero!!...ya me morisi (?)-dice y se tira al piso

- que exageradas eres-dice su hermana mayor, Yuuki, que en ese momento entraba a la pieza

(Kmy: cuando leí mi pregunta dije "¿que (censurado) le mande? xD así que yo supuse que tal vez quisieras ser HIJA DE BUTCH Y BELLOTA ^^U)

Yuuki era la hermana mayor de Flora, ella es una chica alegre y muy explosiva en todo sentido, aunque era orgullosa también era muy amorosa cuando se sentía a gusto con las personas que la rodean, sincera a morir (Jake: ¿Qué? ¬¬) y fiel con sus amigos, mentirosa con sus enemigos, que no tiene. Tenía el pelo largo y alborotado ósea, como el de su mama pero más largo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde agua. Usaba una polera con una sola manga de color verde oscuro y una chaqueta blanca con detalles celestes, pantalones negros con detalles verdes

-no arruines mi dramatización ¿quieres?-dice Flora mientras se levanta

-¡valla que es tarde! ¡Vallan a vestirse rápido y se van volando (no literal) a el colegio!-dice Bellota que había despertado hace unos 5 min.

-ya estamos listas-dicen las dos a coro

-¿entonces a que vienen a molestar?-dice Butch con cara de reproche

-*ejem* papitos lindos que los queremos tanto, nuestros salvadores, nuestros…-pero son interrumpidas

-cuanto quieren ¬¬-dicen Bellota y Butch al mismo tiempo

* * *

-bien, ¿están todos listos?- dice Boomer mientras baja al comedor donde toda la familia esta tomando desayuno

-¡si!-dicen las niñas

-claro mi amor, como siempre-dice Burbuja mientras le da una taza de capuchino de vainilla…etc (la razón del "etc" sale en mi primer fic)

-papá, ¿no me puedo ir volando a la escuela?-dice su hija menor, Froddz (prefiero ese nombre ^^)

Froddz es una chica un poco güerita, pero muy gentil y un poco tímida, pero sabe cuando tiene el permiso de hablar con confianza. Tiene el pelo alborotado, pero a la ves peinado, como su padre, pero mas largo a las puntas, con un poco de pelo que le cae hasta los hombros, sus ojos son azul marino y con un extraño brillo poco común. Traía una polera con mangas, de color celeste, y un pantalón corto (o como le digan) azul con zapatillas negras

-por la simple y sencilla razón de que es el primer día del colegio, así que tenemos que llevarlas nosotros- dice Boomer mientras tomaba su taza de café

-por mi esta bien, en contal de que nos dejen solo hasta la puerta ¬¬- dice Neru (en honor a PPGZ-fan girl que no contesto xD)

Neru tiene la extraña manía de hablar sola, o eso dicen sus padres (algo parecido a Flora xD), pero no saben de que en verdad esta hablando con su conciencia, es una chica orgullosa hasta cierto punto, algo sarcástica, pero muy inteligente y valiente, lo raro es que no salio tímida como su madre, ni cariñosa como su padre, al contrario (xD) pero gracias a eso no teme a decir las cosa en la cara, además de ser muy linda, eso si lo saco a su madre. Usa una polera manga larga de color negra con una chaqueta sin mangas de color azul oscuro, con unos guantes sin dedos, y una falda azul con verdes celestes y zapatillas blancas, traía el pelo abarrado en una sola coleta a un lado de su cabeza y sus ojos eran celestes, mas de lo normal.

* * *

Kmy:increíblemente ¡continua! ^^U

**Jake: ¿no dijiste que este era el ultimo cap? -_-U**

Kmy: dije "CREO" es que me dio flojera seguir y quería terminar auque sea la descripción hoy "en la noche"

**Brickito: ¡apareció Ishi-kun! Pero aun estoy picado de ser una simple nube ¬¬**

Kmy: tu ya saliste mucho ¿no cres? ¬¬

**Jake: ¡yo ni e salido! TToTT**

Kmy: ya vas a salir pero deja de molestar ¬¬

**Jake: ¡¡wi!! ^^**

Kmy: bien como estoy aburrida voy a mandar mensajes desde aquí:

**Floresilla329: **¡que increíble que fueras la primera! Y yo apenas fui la ultima contestando tus preguntas, que bajo cai TToTT **Jake:quien te manda a salir ¬¬ **Kmy:mis papas xD **Brickito: jaja te embarro xD**

**PPGZ-fan Girl: **Neru es tu personaje, es que no pude mandarte mensajes, no me dejaba ¬¬ espero que no te moleste ^^U

**Kumiko Hoshi: **¡eh hay a tu personaje! Espero que te allá gustado ^^U si no, me mando un tiro xD

**Kimiko Hoshi: **si, tu hermana creo, esta en mi final del fic, después viene un anuncio para todos los ganadores de este pequeño papel en mi fic ^^ ¡atentos! Y gracias Denji por tenerme respeto, de verdad lo aprecio ya que ciertas personas que no me tienen mucho respeto que digamos ¬¬ **Jake y Brickito: ¡nosotros! XD**

**Frodd: **si es cierto, no he publicado mucho que digamos **Brickito: nada xD ** Kmy: ¬¬… en fin, felicidades por estar en mi "semi final" de mi fic ^^, bueno, tu personaje ^^U

**Lucia-nami 14**: ¡te puse Nami! Espero que no te moleste pero no respondiste a tiempo, y si no te mande un mensaje ¡de verdad lo siento! Ando muy tonta últimamente ^^U

**Tsukiomi-Diva: **Akito debe ser bueno haciendo construcciones si logró hacer ese escenario o.O xD y Tsukiomi-Diva ¡felicidades tambien para ti! ^^

**Sifb**: ¡hola! felicitaciones por ser el numero 100! XD **Jake y Brickito: por ser el numero 100, por ser el numero 100, por ser el numero 100eeeeeeeeeennn………. No se nos ocurre nada más (8) xD** Kmy: -_-U

Kmy:bueno eso es todo ¡bye! ^^

**Jake y Brickito: ¡XaU! xD**


	22. ¡¡AVISO!

Kmy:¡hola! ¡AVISO! Necesito nombres rápido para los…ejem, no les puedo decir todavía ^^U necesito…em…1, 2, 3,…4,5 y 6 xD nombres para eso que no les puedo decir, creo que todos van a alcanzar a tener un nombre, nose para que me molesto en hacer las preguntas xD

**Jake: por que eres TONTA! XD**

**Brickito: ¡no es tonta! ¿Cierto Kmy-nee-chan? ^^**

Kmy: no me digas Kmy-nee-chan ¬¬…Kmy es mas corto xD

**Brickito: bueno eso ^^U**

Kmy: bueno, las preguntas son "fáciles"

**Jake: con eso quiso decir DIFICILES xD**

Kmy:¡mentira! ¬¬…bueno las preguntas son:

1-¿de que color son los ojos de Jake?

**Jake: ¿ven? DIFICILES ¬¬**

Kmy: pero es que es muy OBVIO cual es tu color ¿cierto? ¬¬ Bueno…

2-¿Quién es Brickito?

**Brickito: no creo que alguien no lo sepa ^^**

3-¿Cómo se llama mi otro fic?

Kmy: eso es todo, y… Jake por fa

**Jake: *ejem* LA IDEA DE LA PREGUNTAS NO SON DE KMY SON DE FLORESILLA329 Y KMY SE LA ROBÓ xD**

Kmy:¡hey! -_-

**Brickito: la verdad duele xD**

Kmy: bueno eso, mientras mas rápido contesten mejor, porque que ya tengo el cap listo, solo me faltan los nombres, ¡bye! ^^

* * *

ya todo esto paso...lo queria borrar pero tuve un problema y lo tuve que dejar donde estaba U.U...¡bye! ^^U


	23. El Final,Se Repite La Historia

Kmy: ¡hola! y finalmente… llego el final

**RRB Jake y Brickito:¡NOOO! T_T**

Kmy: este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y lo sabían muy bien

**Jake: bien…hazlo rápido y así dolerá menos TToTT**

Kmy: bien, este es mi último cap, ¡nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Cap final: y así empezó…

Cuando llegaron al colegio hubo una gran conmoción, ya que eran todas muy lindas, y para las chicas del colegio habían llegado…

-bueno, entrando a lo que las personas normales llaman "colegio", hubiera preferido seguir el camino de la delincuencia- dice un chico de pelo rojo hasta los hombros y puntas negras con una gorra naranja de ojos morados

-¿y tu crees que a mi me agrada mucho estar aquí? ¬¬- dice un chico con un largo cabello negro y las puntas moradas de ojos rojos

-a ya cállate Alvar, mejor caminemos que sino vamos a llegar tarde-dice el chico muy serio

Alvar era el hermano menor, poco serio y muy gracioso, ósea, no se parecía mucho a sus padres (que supongo yo ya se imaginan quienes son ¿no?) le gusta hablar de lo que le interesa y se aburre con los otros temas, muy lindo con su modo de ser, y su sonrisa es lo que lo destaca. Traía una polera de mangas cortas de color morado bien oscuro y pantalones negros con detalles rojos y zapatillas blancas

-oye Nelson…-pero es interrumpido por Nelson

-¿acaso no te dije que no me llamaras así_?_-dice Nelson mirándolo con una frialdad asesina que asusta

Nelson, o Nel, Es un chico serio, intrigante, profundo, odia que le griten o griten o cualquier cosa que cause estruendo, el prefiere la frialdad y no a los chistosos, es como que odia todo lo que es su hermano. Trae puesto un polerón morado oscurísimo, casi negro, con una polera de quien sabe que color por debajo, ya que nunca se saca el polerón aunque hallan 40º de calor y pantalones rojos y tenía las chasquillas de su padre

-es- esta bien, ¡pero no me hagas nada Nel!-dice Alvar corrigiendo el nombre de su hermano por el de su apodo

-*suspiro* ¿Por qué simplemente no nos pusieron nombres Japoneses? (xD)-dice Alvar tristemente

-Otaku ¬¬-dice su hermano mirándolo con…esa cara

-no soy Otaku, pero ¿no te gustaría llamarte de una forma mas genial y llamativa? ¡Como Kaname! ¿Tanto les costaba llamarme así?-dice mientras piensa en…su nacimiento (xD)

-¿desde cuando dices "llamativa"? pero la idea de un nombre japonés no esta nada mal, me gustaría llamarme Ziul-dice Nel seriamente

-¡Ziul no es un nombre Japonés! ¬¬-dice su hermano gritándole cómicamente

-pero a mi me gusta-dice Nel y sigue su camino

-Osh, no puede ser-dice Alvar y se va con el mientras las chicas daban suspiros

-¿hmn? ¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-le pregunta Nami a Amakeik

-deben ser nuevos, presumidos y nada mas-dice ella y sus hermanas pasan al lado de estos hacia sus respectivas clases

-Nel, Nel ¡mira que lindas son esas chicas!-dice Alvar mirando con cara de embobado a Nami

-si, no están nada mal-le responde Nel a su hermano y no deja de mirar a Amakeik y suelta una leve y malévola sonrisa

Amakeik se da cuenta de la acosadora y malévola mirada de Nel y va a encararlo

-¿se te perdió algo amigo?-dice Amakeik poniéndose en frente de Nel, pero Nel no estaba precisamente asustado, de hecho estaba… (Jake: ¡ni pienses en poner eso! ¬¬ Kmy: bueno ya ¬¬) SORPRENDIDO ante una chica tan bella como ella, y como ya sabemos que Nel es una persona "no buena" tomó a Amakeik de la cintura a la fuerza y se la llevó a la azotea del colegio

-¡Ey! ¡Sueltame asqueroso cerdo, imbécil, idiota…!-grita Amakeik que esta horriblemente roja y enojada y Nel la da vuelta mientras vuela poniéndola frente a el

-una princesa tan bella como tú no debería decir esas palabras con esos lindos labios-dice y acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa, no muy gentilmente…de hecho a la fuerza

-¡ajj! ¡Que asco! ¡Cerdo imbécil ya déjame!-dice aun en su estado (recordemos que aun están volando) y en eso llegan a la azotea y Nel la acorrala entre una pared y sus manos, imposibilitándole la huída a Amakeik

-escúchame bien, cuando yo quiero algo, es mío ¿lo entiendes?-dice Nel mientras trata de robarle un beso pero Amakeik le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-mas te vale que yo no sea una de esas cosas ¿LO EN-TIEN-DES?-dijo Amakeik y cuando se disponía a volar

-¡a donde vas! ¡Te digo que tu eres mía!-grita y se lanza encima de ella (Kmy: bien, creo que ya me pasé u.u) y la tira al piso

-¡ay! ¡Oye! ¡Ya déjame en paz!-dice y le da un golpe e la cara

-para ser una mortal, eres muy fuerte-dice sobándoce la cara mientras se levanta del suelo

-es que yo no soy una mortal, soy una superpoderosa-dice mientras se acerca a el peligrosamente, lo toma del polerón y lo alza y dice

-tu, pervertido-sonríe y sus ojos se vuelven rojos…lo siguiente seria

-¡K.O.!- Nel recibe el golpe de su vida y cae por la azotea, pero se salva por que sabe volar

-bien, esto va a ser una gran pelea-dice y se pone en posición de ataque

-apuesta por ello-dice Amakeik poniéndose de la misma forma

Cuando estaban a punto de empezar, ven como sus hermanos menores ya esta peleando y se unen a ellos

-esto será divertido-dice Alvar mientras ve a Nami como una presa

-ja ja, eso hay que verlo niño lindo-dice Nami y empiezan a pelear

* * *

-¡No mamá no quiero ir!-dice un niño de cabello alborotado y blanco con una línea plateada en medio y ojos blancos

-¡vamos que ya es hora de que entres!- dice su mamá jalándolo de los pies

-hermano estas haciendo mucho drama-dice un chico con una chasquilla que le tapaba un ojo y una cola que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos negros

-¡tu dices por que eres "el niño lindo" de todas las escuelas que vamos! ¡El gran Yael!-dice mientras intenta soltarse

Yael era un chico guapísimo, al cual todas las chicas deseaban desesperadamente, de personalidad seductora y desafiante, poco romántico pero sabia serlo cuando era EXTREMADAMENTE necesario. Usaba una polera apretada sin mangas de color negra que hacia notar sus bien formados músculos, con una "Y" verde en el centro y un pantalón azul oscuro con detalles verde claro y zapatillas blancas con verde y tenia una personalidad destructora

-Félix, ¡¿quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo por favor? –dice el padre que entraba con el hermano mayor

Félix es un chico revoltoso y desordenado, le gusta molestar y por eso como a todos esos tipos de niños le brota una conciencia para…"ayudarlo", muy lindo a su estilo de chico malo y ama lo dulce. Trae una chaqueta negra sin mangas con una polera verde con mangas cortas y rasgadas, unos pantalones cortos rasgados (obviamente por el) en la parte de debajo de color verde oscuro y zapatillas negras con detalles verdes flourecentes

-¡¿pero es que acaso nadie me entiende! ¡No puede ser que a todos los niños de este colegio les guste estudiar!-grita Félix

Por otro lado, unos papas tenían el mismo problema con su hija

-¡me arrepentí ya no quiero entrar!-gritaba Flora mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de su mamá

-¡mamá! ¡Déjamela ami, que yo se como controlarla!-decía su hermana mayor, Yuuki con una sonrisa malévola

Flora logra soltarse de del brazo de su madre y sale corriendo

-¡nunca me atraparás con vida!-grito Flora a su hermana mientras iba mirando hacia atrás

-¡ja ja atrápame si puedes idiota!-gritó Félix mientras corría mirando hacia atrás en la misma dirección de Flora y…

-¡PAF!-Chocan fuertemente los dos y en eso llegan los hermanos mayores

-¿¡con que nunca te atraparía con vida!-le dice Yuuki a Flora mientras la sostiene de los dos brazos, Flora ni cuenta se dio ya que por el golpe había quedado media noqueada

-¡a quien le llamabas idiota, pedazo de torpe que no se fija por donde corre!-le grita Yael a Félix y lo toma, lo eleva y cuando estaba a punto de aventarlo

Las miradas de Yuuki y Yael chocaron y en un lapso de 0,0003 segundos botaron a sus hermanos al suelo

-¡oye!-grita Félix sobándose la cabeza pero su hermano no lo escucha

-¡ten mas cuidado pedazo de tonta!-dice Flora pero Yuuki tampoco la escucha

En eso, Félix y Flora se observan por primera vez y…no es la reacción que esperan

-que miras-pregunta secamente Flora a Félix

-a mi siguiente objetivo-dice este dando posición de ataque

-ja ja eso lo veremos-dice Flora y opta la misma posición que Félix

Hubiera sido una gran pelea si… sus hermanos mayores no agarraran sus poleras por el cuello impidiendo que se movieran

-¡suéltame suéltame que tengo que demostrarle a este idiota quien manda!-le grita Flora a Yuuki pero esta sigue sin oírla

-¡a quien le dices idiota, bruja!-grita Félix mientras trata de soltarse de su hermano

Yuuki y Yael solo podían oír "ñañaña…" ya que estaban clavados uno al otro pero el sonido empezó a ser "ñañañaÑAÑAÑA ¡ÑAÑAÑA!" (Kmy: el "ñañaña" es en honor a mi prima que siempre que yo hablo me empieza a decir "ñañaña" ¬¬) hasta que se aburrieron y soltaron a sus respectivos hermanos, y como estos estaban haciendo fuerza en ese momento, volvieron a chocar, pero Flora cayó encima de Félix (Kmy: por favor no piensen mal u//u).Los dos se quedan hay unos instantes y Flora reacciona

-pe-perdón-dice y se para rápidamente sumamente roja

-n-no, no importa… ¡pero nuestra pelea queda pendiente!... ¡adiós! dice mientras se va corriendo por los pasillos horriblemente rojo y rompiendo lo que veía

-adiós… **es el amor, se nos escapa en el aire… (8) **de que diablos hablas ami no me gusta **si como no y yo soy el viejito pascuero **¡el es mi mayor enemigo! **¿Desde cuando? **Desde hace 5 min. ¿Acaso no viste? **Pues, no, estaba viendo la TV **¿en mi mente? **Si la tengo bien equipada **oye mira ¿Qué pasa si lanzo una bola de energía hacia su dirección?

-¡no lo hagas! ¡Alguien puede salir lastimado!-aparece la conciencia buena Ishi

-**el es tu enemigo ¡no tiene nada de malo!-aparece la conciencia mala Papa**

-hay no ustedes no de nuevo… ¿saben que? no lo voy a hacer, además, estoy segura que va a chocar solo

**-¡pero ni me dejaste dar tus argumentos!-protesta Papa**

-si pero ya no quiero hacerlo-dice Flora

-¡si! ¡Bien hecho!-dice Ishi contento

-**a ya cállate, tu tocas un instrumento de niña-dice enojada Papa**

-¡te digo que es un arpa!- contradice Ishi

**-¡además traes vestido!-se burla Papa**

-¡es una toga!-le grita Ishi a Papa

-¡a ya váyanse me ponen nerviosa!-les dice al fin Flora

-¡fresa!-dice Ishi y los dos desaparecen

-**¿no as pensado en tenerme solo a mi para darte concejos? **Estaría en la cárcel, o muerta **ja, ja muy graciosa la enamoradita **¡que no me gusta! **Si te gusta, admítelo **y-yo… ¡que no! **Pues lo pareces **¿Por qué? **Por que te quedaste mirando como tonta hacia su dirección **en-en ¿serio?

-pero que tonta soy-dice y va hacia la dirección de Félix

-¡pero que diablos me pasa! ¡Tengo ganas de destruir cosas y es muy divertido! pero ¡no puedo dejar de pensar en ella! **Es el amor amigo mío ** ¿Jake? **Si, vine a ver que pasaba por que a dentro esta todo de rosa ¿sabes? **¡Que horrible! **Em…oye yo que tu…** ¡como esto me pasa a mi! **Félix deberías mirar hacia ade… **¡no puedo destruir tranquilo con ella en mi mente! **¡FÉLIX! **¡QUE! **¡MIRA HACIA ADELAN…**

-¡PUM!-Félix choca con un inspector de la escuela

-uh, oh-dice al ver la mirada infernal del inspector

Flora iba a toda velocidad hacia la misma dirección de Félix y también…

-¡PUM!- choca y adivinen en que brazos quedó…

* * *

-es-estoy algo nervioso hermano-le dice Nadir a su hermano

Nadir es un chico muy tímido, sabe con quien relacionarse y de quien debe alejarse, es muy cuidadoso y romántico, tiene el pelo rubio oro alborotado, muy guapo, ósea, para las chicas románticas "el rubio príncipe azul" (algo así como Boomer) pero tenia la mala costumbre de desquitarse con las cosas y romperlas. No se vestía muy complicadamente, ya que no le gustaba llamar la atención, traía una polera de mangas cortas celestes (las mangas), el resto de la polera era blanca y pantalones negros con zapatillas azul marino

-hay vamos no es para tanto, es solo una tonta escuela, y todo por que nuestros padres no quisieron que fuéramos delincuentes, seria mas divertido que estar aquí-dice Franco mientras quema cosas con su visión láser

Franco es un chico rebelde y despiadado, con corazón, pero era un pervertido y mentiroso, pero su apariencia física lo hacia ver como un ángel y con eso engañaba a mucha gente. Tenía un peinado como el de su papá pero más corto y de color café con ojos del mismo color. Traía una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de color marrón

-oye quiero intentarlo-dice Nadir y manda a volar lejos un casillero

-bien hecho, haber cuanto nos soportan en este colegio-dice Franco con una sonrisa malévola

-¡oigan ustedes! ¡Vasta!-grita una chica con una cola hasta la espalda de ojos celestes claros (se me olvido decir como era ella ^^U)

-Neru, ¿no se suponía que solo nosotras tendríamos poderes?-dice Froddz mirándolos extrañada

-bueno, al menos tenemos algo de diversión aquí-dice mientras se prepara para atacar

-pe-pero si nosotros no fuimos-dice Franco haciendo su célebre "cara de perrito" que encantaba a todo el mundo

-¡hay que lindo! ¡El no pudo haber sido!-dice Neru encantada pero, Froddz se lo queda mirando con desafío, Franco se asusta al ver que Froddz no es afectada por su truco, que funciona con TODO el mundo. Froddz se acerca a el hasta un punto en que rompe la privacidad de el chico, este se pone rojo, y eso que generalmente el hace lo que Froddz esta haciendo y nunca se había puesto por que una chica se la acercara. Froddz entre sierra los ojos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dice

-¿Qué tiene de tierno este chico? ^^- dice y todos caen de espaldas. Menos Franco que de sonrojo había pasado a estar rojísimo de rabia y vergüenza.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo soy muy tierno como no lo ves!-y todos cayeron de espaldas de nuevo ante la tonta respuesta de Franco

-si como no ¬¬-dice Froddz y cuando se estaba alejando

-¡espera tu nadie me deja hablando solo!-grita y le manda un golpe hacia Froddz, pero esta se da vuelta y con mucha tranquilidad, detiene el golpe de Franco sin mucho esfuerzo

-es… ¡es imposible! ¡Como pudiste detener mi puño!-le gritó Franco a Froddz

-cuando estas tenso las cosas no te salen bien ¿cierto?-dice Froddz mostrándole una sonrisa inocente a Franco y esto hizo que se volviera a sonrojar

-¡yo no estoy tenso!-dice con tres venitas en la cabeza…tratando de relajarse

-bien…creo que es hora de que pagues-dice Froddz y de una sonrisa inocente pasa a una con ganas de matar

Creo que fue algo así… golpe, puñetazo, puñetazo, giro de 360º hacia arriba con caída libre, patada, patada, cabezazo, codazo en la cara, llave del águila de fuego (?) y por ultimo…golpe con esfera de energía…¡K.O.!. Todo esto lo hizo fuera del colegio para que nadie fuera lastimado en el colegio, ante la mirada de asombro de sus padres, escolares y maestros.

-¡uf! Creo que me cansé… ¿alguien tiene una soda?-y todos los chicos van corriendo con miles de refrescos ya que les había asombrado su belleza y fuerza.

-gracias ^^… ¿y tu Neru? ¿Qué vas a hacer con…-pero no prosiguió por que se dio cuenta que Neru traía a Nadir en brazos y este estaba noqueado

-¿Cuándo fue que lo golpeaste que no me di cuenta?-preguntó asombrada Froddz

-cuando todos estaban mirándote como noqueabas a Franco…con pegarle con un palo de fierro hasta romperlo en su cabeza bastaba-dijo Neru como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-a ya…lo dices con tanta tranquilidad…-

-si si ya vamos a dejarlos a inspectoría para que los castiguen hasta el año 3000 ¿si?-dice Neru mientras todos la miraban como enfermos, igual que a su hermana

-si como sea, gracias por la atención ¬¬-dice y se van

* * *

En la inspectoría…

Después de que Flora cayera en los brazos de…ya saben quien, se ruborizó entera y solo atinó a dejarlo inconciente (xD) y Yael con Yuuki llegaron insultándose uno al otro y quien por que. El inspector no le dijo nada por que vio que el chico era un superpoderoso y había destruido todos los casilleros del colegio y, tanto como Flora y Félix fueron mandados a inspectoría. Después llegó Amakeik y Nami con Nel y Alvar atados de brazos y pies arrastrados por el pelo por las chicas y cuando el director pensó que no podía pasar nada más raro, llegan Froddz con Franco en brazos y Neru con Nadir arrastrándolo de los pies con el palo de fierro a punto de partirse en 2. Todos los chicos estaban ruborizados a morir.

-mmm... no le pegué lo suficientemente fuerte, esta cosa no se quebró por completo ¬¬- dice mientras suelta al pobre Nadir dejándolo con pajaritos en la cabeza (ellos son mis Kaito y Meiko ^^)

-¡pero que es esto!, yo pensé que solo las PowerPuff Girls tenían poderes, y ellas ya están adultas-dice el Director asombrado al ver aparte de las 6 chicas, a otros 6 chicos con poderes

-si, nosotras somos sus hijas, yo y Nami solos hijas de Bombón y Brick, Yuuki y Flora son hijas de mis tíos Butch y Bellota y Neru con Froddz son hijas de mis otros tíos, Boomer y Burbuja-dijo Amakeik explicando todo ante la mirada asombrada de el director

-¿en serio?-

-ni que fuera broma ¬¬- dice irrespetuosamente Nel aun atado al director y este lo mira enfadado

-¡3 semanas sin recreo chico irrespetuoso!-le gritó el director a Nel y este solo se enfadó mirándolo con odio puro, cosa que hizo enojar a Amakeik

-haber, mírame-dijo Amakeik moviéndole la cabeza por el mentón, y lo miró fijamente para ver la cara que le ponía al Director, grave error de Amakeik, ya que cuando se acerco a Nel, este le dio un beso ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

-¡Ajj! ¡Por que lo hiciste de nuevo! ¿¡No te vasta con la paliza que te dí!-dijo rojísima y molesta Amakeik

-bueno, ¡ya acabo el espectáculo!-dijo Nel y sin mayor esfuerzo, rompió las cuerdas en las que había sido amarrado, los otros chicos hicieron lo mismo

-¡vamos chicos! ¡Destruyamos esta estúpida escuela!-dijo Nel y volaron a toda velocidad fuera de la inspectoría sin antes destruirla toda con su supervelocidad

-¡ggrrr! ¡Chicas! ¡A por ellos!-dijo Amakeik y todas fueron tras los chicos

Las chicas sabían que tenían desventaja al estar en el colegio, ya que si empezaban una pelea en ella, la iban a destruir toda. Las chicas se separaron y fueron tras los chicos, se separaron las menores, y las mayores, y fueron tras los revoltosos llevándolos hasta las afueras del colegio…y la ciudad

-¡alto hay idiotas!-dijo Amakeik…la verdad las Powerpuff decían algo como "¡alto hay malhechores!" pero ahora estaban en tiempos mas modernos y en otra generación.

-¿y quien nos va a detener? ¿Las súper…-Nel se quedo pensativo, igual que los demás, el había visto unas grabaciones de las Powerpuff cuando eran niñas, pero como las nuevas heroínas no tenían nombre cayó, además, ellos tampoco tenían nombre

-em…un segundo ¿si?-dijo Félix y los 6 se reunieron en un circulo, y las 6 chicas quedaron confundidas, pero hicieron lo mismo por que tampoco tenían nombre

-chicos, yo vi una grabación de las PPG y…-dice Nel pero es interrumpido

-los Rowdyruff Boys tenían nombre…nosotros no u.u-dijo Franco triste

-bien… ¿Qué nombre tendremos?-preguntó Yael preocupado

-mmm... tal vez el mismo que los Rowdy ¿no?-sugirió Alvar

-no por que eso sería algo así como "robo de identidad" y nos demandarían por los derechos de autor-dijo Nadir y todos lo quedan mirando con cara de WTF-lo digo por que, por que…lo vi en un comercial-dice Nadir nervioso con una gotita en la cabeza

- ¬¬… bueno yo creo que si peleamos 6 al mismo tiempo, va a ser muy aburrido por que no tendríamos ciudad suficiente para todos- todos asintieron preocupados- así que sugiero que los menores ataquemos la ciudad en el día y nos llamaríamos… ¡Los Rowdyruff White!-todos se quedan con cara de "¿Por qué?"-pues ya saben…el día, es como blanco… ¡vamos tienen que entender! ¬¬-dice y todos entienden inmediatamente

-a entonces los mayores serian "Los RowdyBlack Boys y pelearían en la noche ¿no?-dice Nami y todos los chicos voltean y se dan cuenta de que las chicas están a 5 cm de ellos

-¡espiar es de mala educación!-protestó Nadir…-iba a proseguir pero se asustó con la cara que puso Neru

-buenos nombres… ¿enserio se te ocurrió a ti Félix?-dijo Flora en tono burlesco y las chicas rieron

-¡claro que si bruja!-gritó Félix enojado y rojo

-¡deja de decirme bruja, idiota!-responde Flora enojada también y con eso se da a entender que la batalla iba a comenzar

-te respondo a tu pregunta, ¡nosotras solos las Superdaring Girls!-gritaron Nami, Flora y Froddz al mismo tiempo

-¡y nosotras somos las SuperDark Girl!-gritaron las mayores. Amakeik, Yuuki y Neru

-Esto será divertido-dijo Félix mientras tiritaba (pero no de susto). Como su padre y Butch

-¡hablan demasiado! Hagamos otra cosa…-dijo Flora y empiezan a pelear, pero extrañamente los mayores no lo hacen y los menores se extrañan

-¡hola! ¡La pelea empezó!-dijo Froddz algo nerviosa

-nosotros peleamos en la noche, arréglensela ustedes-dice Nel despreocupados

-nosotros iremos a el colegio a quien sabe que-dijo Amakeik tranquila y Las SuperDark Girl y los RowdyBlack Boys se fueron en distintas direcciones

-¡hey! ¿ustedes no van a ir al colegio?-dice Yuuki mirándolos con Cara de ¬¬

-neeeh… talvez el próximo año-dijo y se fueron a sus casas mientras las SuperDark Girl se fueron al colegio

-bien, empezamos nosotros-dijo Félix entusiasmado

-ya lo creo-dijo sonriente y desafiante Flora

* * *

Y así empezó otra generación de súper poderes: bolas de energía, rayos súper sónicos, patadas puñetazos, etc. Los RowdyWrite Boys atacaban en el día destruyendo todo, hasta que llegaban las Superdarig Girls llegaban y los detenían, llevándolos a la fuerza al colegio…todos los días sin excepción (xD), mientras que Los RowdyBlack Boys atacaban en la noche, y las SuperDark Girls les daban paliza, bueno, ellos también les daban sus merecidos golpes, pero no podían contra los "encantos" de las chicas, y en la mayoría de las peleas los chicos terminaban muy rojos, sus padres pensaban que tenia fiebre, y ellos solo arrancaban a sus cuartos. Las Dangerous Girls y Los Evil Black Boys se encontraron con las PPG y los RRB, pero no hablaron mucho ya que ellos eran conocidos como los padres de los terroristas de la ciudad, por eso no salían mucho.

Hubo un tiempo en que las 6 chicas se aburrieron de pelear todos los días con los 6 chicos, y estos las echaban mucho de menos y hasta fueron a buscarlas a sus casas y decían cosas como:

-¡te juro que solo voy a destruir 3 edificios! ¡No 10!- o

-¡oye destruir la ciudad es muy aburrido si no hay alguien con quien luchar! ¡Vuelve!- y también

-¡ya po! ¡Me dejo golpear si quieres! (xD)- y muchas mas

Lo divertido era, que entre las peleas habían tiernos y hermosos encuentros amorosos, bueno algunos algo agresivos como el caso de Nel y Amakeik y otros tiernos como los de Froddz y Franco (si, Franco xD) y otros…bueno… algo indiferentes y el MAYOR Y MAS CLARO ejemplo para esos eran los de, obviamente, Flora y Félix, en fin, una nueva historia de súper fuerza y amor comienza, hasta los siglos de los siglos de los siglos…y mucho mas.

_**Fin, **__**the**__**end**__**, se acabo…o como quieran decirlo xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kmy: ¡se acabo! Después de una LAAAAARGA historia de casi 40 y algo de caps (contando la primera parte) se acabo u.u *snif*

**Jake:¡no! ¡Por que! Ahora seré olvidado **

Kmy: no de hecho, estas en otros fic así que no creo ^^U

**Jake: a cierto...Que alivio, pero aun así no quería que terminara**

**Boomer: yo tampoco TToTT**

**Butch: aun que no lo crean…yo tampoco Y-Y**

**Brick: si…yo tampoco u.u**

Kmy: bueno… aquí tengo algunas preguntas que tal vez se hicieron y yo las adivine xD

**1-¿Por qué nombres tan feos y no Japoneses?**

Por que mi fic no es un anime así que lo hice con nombres raros, pero no japoneses xD

**2-¿Por qué fuiste TAN ORIGINAL y pusiste "Rowdy" a los chicos?**

Por que estaba sin inspiración para los nombres

**3-¿Por qué los personajes hablaron tan poco?**

Por que si hacia un largo y extenso dialogo de cada uno de ellos, iba a subir el cap en el año 3000

**4-no dejaste la manía de los ****emoticons**** ¿cierto? **

No, y dudo que los deje

**5-¿Por qué escribiste "tus Kaito y Meiko"?**

Por que Nadir es asustadizo y tímido como Kaito y Neru es ruda y atrevida como Meiko… ¿Quiénes son? Personajes de Vocaaloid y punto xD

Kmy: si tienen mas preguntas solo me las dicen y yo las respondo…y para hacer más relleno, contesto review xD:

**Froddz: **que bueno que halla cumplido tu deseo (xD) y este es mi ultimo review que contesto en este fic *snif* TToTT y talvez haga muchos mas pero por ahora solo voy a descansar **Jake: tienes que terminar tu fic de Vocaloid xD **Kmy: o verdad U.U

**Lucia-nami 14: **¿o enserio? no me di cuenta ^^U, bueno espero que no te enojes y aquí esta mi ultimo cap, espero que te halla gustado ^^

**Kumiko Hoshi: **creo que me pase con tu personaje xD ¡no te enojes conmigo! Y…yo pensaba que Kimiko era tu hermana, Gomen ^^U y tu fic esta muy bueno, síguelo

**Floresilla329: ¡**gracias por incluirme en tu fic! Dile casi feliz cumpleaños a Álvaro de mi parte ^^ **Jake: y mía y de Brickito (Derek ahora) y Mila (Mila es compañera de Kmy y Brickito y ella están en el hospital por razones de…que importa xD) **lamentablemente aquí acaba mi fic y tal vez no escriba nada mas hasta algún tiempo ¡pero eso no significa que no voy a estar atenta al tuyo! ^^

**Angelic-bloody-night**: ¡se va a extender hasta donde se me de la gana! ¬¬…era broma aquí acaba ¡gracias por comentar! ^^

**LovelyHyperGirl: **¡eres una adivina! O.O no puedo creer que predijeran mi final T.T **Jake: yo te dije que eras muy predecible xD** Kmy: cállate ¬¬… ¡ah! Yo no tengo fans, mi fic tiene fans que es distinto, pero gracias igual ^^

**PPGZ-Fan Girl: **ufff…menos mal que te gusto ^^U estaba algo preocupada…bueno espero que te halla gustado el final y el fic en si, ¡gracias por comentar! ^^

Kmy: y lo ultimo, me gusaria que leyeran las historia de Sifb "Daria mi vida" es una historia de tragedia pero es hermosa *-*...ami me encanto y me gustaria que la leyeran ¿si?

* * *

Kmy: ya no se me ocurre co que rellenar…asi que solo puedo decir ¡Bye! ^^

**RRB y Jake: ¡XaU! xD (T.T)**

**

* * *

**

………………………. ¿o no? Q.Q…xD


End file.
